


To Each Their Own

by DrizzlyMango



Series: To Each Their Own [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Council of Elders, Druids, Earth Magic, Elf, F/M, Fire Magic, Fluff, Found Family, Friends to Lovers, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Ghoul, Gremlin - Freeform, How Do I Tag, Humans, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, I Don't Even Know, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Kem, Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Lions, M/M, Magic, Male-Female Friendship, Mates, Multi, Other, POV Alternating, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Plant Magic, Royal Lance, Slow Burn, Sort of a magic medieval au, Spirits, Star-crossed, Telepathy, Teleportation, Torture, Trauma, Voltron, Voltron au, Water Magic, Wendigo, altea, fae, ghoul keith, good luck keith, how do you write magic, magic exposure, neutral, nymph, raw magic, storm magic, the lions like to meddle., the rift - Freeform, tribes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2019-07-15 19:30:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 60,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16069787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrizzlyMango/pseuds/DrizzlyMango
Summary: In the beginning there was only magic. The spirits gifted magic to the earth and from there to the beings that graced it. Some got greedy and consumed more magic than given, corrupting the innocence giving rise to the Plague.It's up to an unlikely band of heroes to work together to save the world from cataclysmic destruction. Each from unique backgrounds, must put aside their differences for the sake of life as they know it. But that's hard when a bunch of metaphysical lions turn your life upside-down.Alternatively, the story where the lions like to meddle, and traveling with a crazy advisor, a haughty princess, Takashi "let me rest" Shirogane, Keith "I'm a monster" Kogane, Lance "I'm a mess" *Spoiler*, Hunk "Why me" Garrett, Pidge "I'll fight you for my family" Gunderson is a series of unfortunate events, until its just not.





	1. In the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:  
> Hey it's D.M. I'm super excited for this story. It's going to be a wild ride. I'm still trying to world build so its a bit of a bumpy start but I promise after Chapter 2 it should be easier to follow.  
> Also each of the chapters is going to named after different songs. This one is "Evelyn, Evelyn" A few lyrics stood out to me and I think that it summarizes the initial exposure to the characters. (We grew up so very close, A parasite needs a host, I’m only trying to do what is best for us, Well, I never asked for this, I never wanted this) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oXAZQNrLu7g  
> But I hope to get a regular updating schedule together assuming my professors are actually following their syllabi.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's an intro... Ummm enter the main part 1: Shiro, Keith, Lance, and Coran

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PSA: I want everyone to know that theres a side story that will be posted in several chapters after the characters reveal more about themselves and I want you to know how much pain it's causing me. Sorry but they have to suffer. I promise a mostly happy ending, and a rollercoaster of emotions but the Adashi side story is literally paining me to write. Too much emotion. 
> 
> Evelyn, Evelyn the former title is now just as an added bonus in the notes. I decided it didn't really fit with the theme of the story. So the previous chapter titles are now in the summaries. For the chapters out after this it's just a side note. 
> 
> Comment if you want any other side stories of the paladins on their journey. I have a side Klance one in the works as well as Adashi. but if theres any moments you want to see drawn out let me know. I appreciate all of you!!!

_Branches broke with each step, leaves and gravel scattering like dust in the wind. His breath came in ragged gasps. The mask hindered his breathing, its muzzle digging in to the bridge of his nose, drawing rivers of blood down his face. His heart thundered in his ears._

_“After him! Don’t let him escape!” It was the woman. The witch that had screamed after him, the one that did all these terrible things to him. The burning pain from his stump coursed through his body dragging out a wail._ Faster _he pleaded. He pushed harder chest heaving, tears staining his face. The branches tore at him,_ stay _they whispered. He’d been here long enough. He needed to get away. He’d been plucked up with the rest of his unit, he can’t even remember how long ago. His friends, his lover. The emotions stole his breath away completely. His chest burned. With a thud he hit the ground, blood splattering everywhere. The fall had loosened the mask enough for oxygen to flood his lungs._ Please _, he pleaded. The forest sang in answer, a path lit up ahead, dark and spongy enough to suck up his trail of blood. He pushed off the ground, careening forward, balance off without a limb. Some champion he was, the tears soothed his burning face,_ coward _they breathed._

* * *

“ _In the beginning there were seven primal sources of energy; lightning, fire, water, forest, earth, the wind, and raw energy. Each source was guarded by a deity of sorts, that was eventually gifted the power to humans, fae, nymphs, and spirits. Though it was a gift some creatures spited the deities, and absorbed more magic than they were given and became ghouls and other horrific creatures, like wendigos, sirens, banshees, orcs, or worst of all the druids._

_Man became beast, and beast knew no bounds. The corruption of magic desmated the forests and rivers, sucking the energy from the innocent. The tribe elders called a meeting, a peaceful arrangement to determine how to combat the growing plague. They met on the sacred ground, in hopes that the Gods and Goddesses would take pity on them._

_The elders devised a plan, they nominated one host from each of their respective peoples that exhibited the best qualities as valued by the tribe. Zarkon of Daibazaal, for his warrior strength and leadership. Alfor of Altea for his connection to the world, leadership, and strategies. Blaytz of Nalquod for his adaptability and unparalleled ability to sense emotions.  Trigel of Dalterion for her inquisitive nature and courage. Gyrgan of Rygnirath for his steady and strength of heart. Finally, Honerva of Altea for her connection to the spirits. Each one possessed unique qualities that balanced the others out. The Elders believed they’d found the solution to combating the magical corruption. The band of six swore an oath in front of the gods and goddesses for their loyalty and went to find the source of the corruption. In swearing their oath, the Gods blessed them with their power. Zarkon of lighting, Alfor of fire, Blaytz of water, Trigel of forest, Gyrgen of earth, and Honerva of spirit. They became the Paladins of old. Beings blessed with a God’s supply of magic, to whom the natural laws and oreders of magic did not apply._ ”

“Lance are you even listening” Coran paused looking up from the ancient tome. Lance who had in fact not been listening, mumbled something unintelligible, flipping his body so his legs were no longer draped over the back of the chaise, the new clothes were confining and fighting the motions. He heaved a sigh and motioned for Coran to continue.

“You know Lance, its expected that those of the Court know our history. Back in my day with King Alfor-” He rambled.

“Coran I get it. I just don’t see how its useful. What good is knowing this going to do?” Coran sighed and sat next to Lance patting his back soothingly. “I know we sprung this on you rather suddenly but-”

“But nothing!” He yelled, immediately regretting it when it drew the attention of scholars around them. He took a deep breath, fighting back tears. “I lived my whole life thinking I was nothing more than a common kid, only to find mylife is a lie? That my parents and siblings aren’t related to me? That I’m a long lost child Alfor hid? How is that supposed to make me feel better?” He hissed. Coran smiled apologetically.

“Do you want to continue the lesson or take a break for the day?” It was a simple choice, but somehow Lance felt guilty for wanting to leave, but Coran had that effect on people.

“No continue,” he bit out as nicely as he could. Coran squeezed his shoulder and stood to resume reading from the tome. He only half listened from there, still milling over how his life had been flipped upside down. Almost everyone knew of their history. The band of six bravely takes on the _Plague_ and half of them are lost in the final battle. Most of it was common knowledge, though Coran paused seeming to sense this.

“Lance, now might be an important time to tune back in.” Lance jolts, flushing red when he realizes he was caught. He looks up to meet Coran’s eyes.

“While it is believed that they were lost in the fight, there is more to the story,” This piques his interest. An alternate history to the one everyone is taught?  

“What happened out there on the rift was kept a secret, to protect the people from learning the true horrors of what happened. When confronting the plague on the rift, Honerva fell prey to due to her close connection to the spirits it was draining. It captured her, corrupted her in unfathomable ways, and while it lent her unimaginable power and knowledge, it stole her humanity.

Zarkon was inconsolable as the plague ate away at his wife, turning her before his very eyes. The small seed of doubt was enough for the plague to take him too. Raw quintessence eating away at them, bit by bit. Honerva’s connection was corrupted and she began stealing magic from the other Paladins, experimenting with the raw energy. In doing so it cost her and Zarkon their lives, and left behind destruction, the likes of which had never been seen before. Alfor pleaded and fought with Zarkon, to try to get him to maintain his humanity, but in a final bout of magical rage, Zarkon landed a fatal blow on King Alfor. The remaining paladins watched as Zarkon and Honerva escaped, though only as mere husks of what they’d once been. Claiming the rift as their own. Blaytz, Trigel, and Gyrgan used almost every ounce of their magic to contain the rift and seal away what was left of Daibazaal to prevent a future plague. It’s been ages and we thought that the rift had vanished, but strange magic has been stirring lately. You heard about the commander that went missing from Kem right?”

“Yeah wasn’t his name Takashi Shirogane? Like the commander of one of the Blade’s factions? The one from the Onyx cliffs mission?” Lance gushes. “He’s like a hero to me. He’s a great leader, and he’s smart, and respected, and-” Coran cuts him off with a pointed cough.

“I mean yes. Yes, I’ve heard of him.”

“Well, some of our scouts returned saying that druid presence increased and there were reports of Commander Shirogane's group being captured. Most of the band was split up and sent to other remote camps in the Galra empire, among those captured was Commander Holt, and his son Matthew, both joined the expedition to run tests on the rift for the council to have for the next meeting. But it was recently learned that commander Shirogane has escaped.”

Lance blinks away his shock, “You think Zarkon and Honerva were behind it?” Coran sighs. “Sadly yes, that’s what we currently believe. So while you’ve only been here for a few months, we had to rush through much of the history, and etiquette for you to be a representative of Altea at the meeting. The next council meeting is supposed to take place in 3 weeks.” Lance feels an icy chill run up his spine, something telling him, _not right, danger_. He ignores it in favor nodding at Coran before heading back to his room.

It had been a crazy past month to say the least. One day he was a normal Altean kid, worrying about chores and exams to do around the Altean Garrison, and the next he was some long lost prince. The council order him not to say a word to anyone, but Coran or the Queen until the time came to tell the princess. To ensure his secrecy they’d branded him with the court mark, it would alert him of when the time was right. He was sworn in as Princess Allura’s protector, and while the first week may have been rocky they got along much better after that. Lance had joined the Altea guard prior to learning he was in fact of royal blood. He had been unparalleled when it came to bow and arrow. Long bow, short bow, crossbow, recurve, or compound bow he never missed. He rose through the ranks, training harder and harder to be assigned be a protector of the Royal court. Lance paused to glance out the window. The Castle of Lions was a magnificent place, full of the newest technology, standing proudly on the east side of the city. The city itself was a series of winding, grid-like streets, intersected by glowing canals that fed to the main bay. However, the best part of Altea was the Large waterfall that protected them from intruders and concealed their society. They had a few scattered territories beyond the falls that to outsiders seemed like the main city. Lance hadn’t really been out much beyond the falls, actually that’s a lie, but from his few trips as guard, the towns were humble in comparison to the city. Lance had friends in the neutral territories. His best friend Hunk was a mechanic and used to experiment with magic and Altean tech. He was a genius and the only person Lance had never kept any secret from. Hunk was like this big ray of sunshine, and managed to get along with everyone. Then there was Pidge. She was a force to be reckoned with. Lance is still convinced she's part gremlin, so tiny and fierce. Pidge’s skill lay with technology. She could integrate magic into technology and even created her own golem side kick, Rover. Humming an off kilter tune, Lance retired to his room, he had to be up early to supervise the princesses training.

* * *

The forest loomed around him. Trees ancient and standing proud, casting out any semblance of light. Bioluminescent algae and moss covered the earth. Small critters humming about, following him with interest. Shiro grit his teeth, blood dripping from the bridge of his nose, Galra mask discarded somewhere along the mossy earth. His shirt forming a makeshift tourniquet around his right bicep. Body torn up, and changed. It’d been so long since he’d seen the world outside the prison camp. He escaped, barely, but he did. His breath clouded in front of him in shallow puffs. He’s lost so much blood. He feels more than sees his surroundings shift. The world coming into focus with stunning clarity. Senses razor sharp, fangs worrying his lower lip. He was too delirious to care, then an agonizing pain shook his his body. Shiro doubled over with a scream, hand clutching at his head, the blinding pain feeling like it was splitting him in two. A small tendril of black ink curling around inside his head, burrowing down, down, down. “ _Champion_ ” it cooed. He welcomes the darkness that takes over.

* * *

The hair on the back of Keith’s neck stand on end, a sense of wrongness lingering in the shadows. It was happening again. He could feel it, the darkness in himself, that monster gnawing at the back of his consciousness, raking its ugly claws down his senses, glowing eyes searching his soul for any sense of weakness. “ _He’s not coming back_ ”, it would hiss, _like hell he wasn’t_ Keith thought. He kicked a rock off the edge of the towering red canyon. He knew Kem like the back of his hand. He’d been raised by his father, a simple human trying anything and everything to provide and care for him. To be an example. But impulsiveness was a family trait apparently. They told him not to go but he did, and that’s how Keith ended up on the streets at the age of eight, a punk, fending for himself in the maze of valleys. He’d been alone for so long but one day, when a boy with a dorky smile, and clean clothes approached him he’d longed for the warmth of belonging. If even for a little bit.

The boy’s name was Takashi, he said he’d been rescued by the balde years ago. He’d been unlucky enough to become a target of the Dark Witch Haggar. As a child Shiro had been experimented on, and been taken in by Ulaz and Thace a year or so later. He extended the offer to Keith, simply because, “Your cool and I think you don’t deserve to be alone,” It was so simple. Kind even, more kindness than Keith had seen in a long time. So when Shiro ran to Thace and Ulaz dragging a teary eyed Keith behind him, there was no question, he was home.

Some years later Ulaz and Thace sat Keith down alone, tone serious. They’d been talking about his mother. He pretended it didn’t bother him. It did. He lied. It bothered him, that monster kept taking his pain and feeding on it, true to its parasitic form. He’d been abandoned, she’d left him. No matter that they said she didn’t want to, it didn’t change the fact that she did. He’d cried and cried til he was an empty shell. Eyes glowing and claws bared, curled up in his closet. That's how Shiro found him. It was from that moment on that Keith realized how important Shiro was to him. He was terrified, of himself, of what he might do, but Shiro wasn’t afraid, _never_ , he’d assured Keith. Shiro calmed him down, soft soothing words and gentle rocking. Shiro was strong and brave, no matter what happened. He never judged anyone, only ever tried to understand them. He began to realize that Shiro had always been his stability. Shiro’s reassurance and calmness kept the monster in Keith at bay. They were inseparable, a troublesome duo. Skills honed by high officers of the Blade. Where Shiro was calm collected and a leader, Keith was his opposite as impulsive as ever. Shiro’s leadership was nothing short of amazing. It was no surprise as he climbed the ranks in the Balde. He was well respected both in Kem and outside.

When the news of Shiro’s disappearance reached him Keith had lost it. Like, actually lost it. He’d just comeback from a mission with the Blade to find Ulaz, frown etched deep with worry. “Keith,” He began. Keith felt the walls collapsing, felt the air being pulled from his lungs, felt the cold claws creeping up his spine, ready to shoot out at any moment. He blinked furiously, eyes beginning to glow, teeth shifting and piercing his lip. “No” Ulaz sighed. “Keith listen there's something you need to hear,” “No” Keith repeated, voice hoarse. “Please sit down it’s about your brother,” Keith snapped. Hissing and growling, the beast had taken over, dragging Keith lower and lower below the surface, into the burning pit of despair.

 

He had lost himself there, it could have been minutes, hours, days, weeks. When he came too he was chained to the wall, no longer looking into the red abyss of the canyon. Kolivan ran a cold critical eye over him, Thace sending a sympathetic look.

“It happened again didn’t it.” Kolivon only nodded. Thace stepped forward, but Keith was groggy slowly recovering from the haze, barely noticed the movement.

“We found him though.” Kolivan nodded again. Keith was a mess. It always happened like this. He’d become a completely different creature whenever Shiro was involved. Lose all traces of humanity. That foul creature would take the reins. Keith would wake hours later with blood on his hands and no memory of what happened. The night they lost Shiro, Keith had accidentally maimed Ulaz, leaving him with set of ugly, jagged, scars across his face, and their twins on Thace’s arms ashe struggled to contain Keith. It took months before he could even look at him, even longer still before he could forgive himself. When scouts had said that they had reports from the forest creatures of a young man resembling Shiro in the forest beyond the canyon Keith took off, grappling with the monster, only to fall prey to it. He’d found him lying in a pool of his own blood, breathing shallow, ears ending in delicate points, canines sharper than a human’s, and he knew. He could smell what they did to him. They forced him to settle, forced his dormant bloodline to the surface. Keith raged. Tearing into the trees, growling ferociously, swearing to pay back whoever did that to Shiro. He cradled Shiro against him, tears leaking from his glowing eyes, carefully running his claws through his hair, it was soaked with blood and sweat. When other Blades arrived, Keith's lip pulled back, snarling low in his throat, cradling Shiro’s limp form closer. That was all it took before he felt a sharp pain at the back of his head, darkness closed in.

* * *

Shiro awoke with a splitting headache. He tried to sit up, fighting off waves of dizziness and nausea. He knew this room, recognized the pale purple veins in the black granite, knew the curtains, and the scents of those surrounding his bed. _What the hell had happened?_

“Relax you still need to rest,” Ulaz urged, gently pushing him back down. Shiro turned his attention to the male. Ulaz smiled gently, the expression widening when Thace laid his hand upon his shoulder. To say Shiro was in shock was an understatement. A series of angry pink lines marred his face, Thace had a matching set on his arms. Shiro opened his mouth, but no sound came out.

“Take it easy commander,” Kolivan stated. Shiros attention focused on him instead. “I suppose you want to know what happened but-”

“Where’s Keith?” Shiro shouted before he could really think about it. Everyone in the room held a collective breath. Tension wound tight. Kolivan sighed.

“That, is a matter for another time, first I have a few questions for you,”

“I asked where Keith is. Please” He hated the way his voice broke on the word. Kolivan clenched his jaw, Thace’s hand tightening where it was resting on Ulaz’s shoulder.

“When you are well enough, we will allow you to see him, but for now you are to remain here, now I have a few questions.”

* * *

The cells in the mountain were cold. The granite darker than a starless night. Cool to the touch, a stark contrast to the freshly burnt line across his face. All Keith can smell is the iron of his blood thats staining the floor. He should have known better than to mouth off, especially in front of the leader, but when Shiro left so did his ability to think rationally. He was more hot headed and impulsive than ever. He’d made his way through the ranks through sheer will and ridiculous amounts of training. He liked the numbness it brought, the ability to blindly follow, and hone his rage like the edge of his blade.

One of the bone lamps glowed brighter, casting the cell in a lime green light. He squinted against the light. Snarl already on his lips. They’d chained him to teach him a lesson. All he wanted was to know if Shiro was alright. But he wouldn’t stop so the guards roughed him up. Granted he deserved some of it, but the burn was overkill. He didn’t think that would heal well.

The snarl was gone the second he recognized who was walking towards him in this miserable cell.

“Keith,” He said, voice soft and level as ever, even if there were tears in the corner of his eyes. “Thank you for saving me,”  

  



	2. Meeting of the Ages: (Alternatively titled: What Could Go Wrong?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ENTER:  
> Allura  
> Pidge  
> Hunk
> 
> The meeting is here. Theres an outsider lurking. Some shenanigans ensue, language differences.  
> Basically the meeting then some drama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***A/N:  
> The italics are essentially non verbalized thoughts or conversations.  
> Bold is the Language differentiation.  
> Not gonna lie this chapter was an absolute beast to write. Most of the chapters from here on out are going to be longer.  
> Fight scenes are hard but this is short cause it gets explained next chapter... *Maniac cackling* 
> 
> This chapter was formerly titled after the Imagine Dragons song Dream.
> 
> Also God Complex, you know who you are. I promised you, but we gotta go ghost! or should I say ghoul? I never thought you'd help me celebrate today as awful as the reason is. Thanks for putting up with me, and you know I gotta hurt our baby boy a bit more. I love some good old seemingly unnecessary suffering.

The days blurred together. Princess Allura hummed on her way back from the training deck, her guard a few feet behind her. He was strange, Lance McClain. She felt as if she’d known him her whole life when he’d turned everything she’d ever known upside down at the Castle of Lions. Sure she’d heard the guards talking about a child prodigy, the best marksman in all of Altea. But when this scrawny teen had showed up as her new personal guard she couldn’t help but be wary. She’d given him hell the first week, handed him his ass in hand to hand combat but he never gave up, instead was more determined than ever. The next lesson he’d improved, remarkably so. From then on things between them changed, taking each other seriously, well, mostly. They were inseparable, almost like her long lost brother. She’d told him as much and he’d shut down, smile leaving his face, eyes losing their clarity. It was strange, and so unlike him. The change startled her so much that she never mentioned it again. They’d be leaving for the council meeting the next day.

“Lance,” She began, drawing it out so it sounded more like “Lonce”. He hummed in acknowledgement. “Who do you think will be there? How long will it take to get there? What if I forget what I’m supposed to say? What if-” He cut her off, gently spinning her around to look at him.

“‘Lura, you have no reason to be nervous. Absolutely none. It's just going to be some standard political nonsense. Nothing you haven’t seen before. Besides I have a secret if it’s really bothering you that much.” She blinks, taking the bait. “What’s the secret”

“Sometimes, when I get nervous I write whatever I need to say down on my hand,” He pauses glancing down at his hand, “Fat- uh- that way it's there in case I need zit- I mean uh -it.” She stares at him for a long moment before laughter bubbles out.

“Thank you Lance, you always know what to say.” He gives her a look that says otherwise, and his smile doesn’t meet his eyes.

The pair head to prepare for the Journey to the Neutral lands for their counsel meeting.

 

* * *

 

 

A week goes by before they let Keith out of the cell. A whole week. It’s miserable. He’s noticed that Kolivan treats him much differently than his fellow Blades but doesn’t speak up about it, it’s probably because he’s such a hot head. Yep, that's definitely the reason. He tries not to think about it, and enjoy his every waking moment with Shiro. It's almost like Keith is trying to compensate for the arm Shiro lost, never giving him a moment's rest.

About a week after Keith's release he and Shiro are called to a meeting with Kolivan and the other high ranking members of the Blade. The two stand at rigid attention, waiting to hear their leader speak.

“There is to be a meeting held by the high council of elders in a weeks time. We require both of you to act as representatives. Shiro with your recent escape from Galra clutches you can go more into detail about what their numbers are, and their hideout. You can also elaborate on this witch referred to as Haggar and the other threat of Zarkon’s son, Lotor. Keith you’ll be there representing as officer of the Blade, you successfully ran the Zaiforge Cannon mission in enemy territory with minimal casualties. You will provide feedback in regards to successful strategies to use against the Galra, as well as your communication with various rebel movements fighting Galra factions within their territory. Are you both clear on your Mission?”

“Yes sir,” They reply in perfect unison, turning to leave.

“As for clothing,” Kolivan continues. “It’s in the neutral territories, I would prefer if you wore your Formal attire over your suits.” Shiro winced but nodded, Keith sending a conderned glance his way.

It would make complete sense why Shiro was freaking out. He’s been slowly adjusting to life without an arm, he and Keith spar daily. Whatever they did to him left him rough around the edges both physically and mentally. But what’s eating away at him is potentially running into the remaining Holt family. They were apparently called to the summons, Antok warned Shiro after Kolivan dismissed them.

What would he say to the Holt’s? _Hi I’m sorry I couldn’t do anything as the Galra ambushed us, and dragged us all in different directions? Sorry I could hear your son screaming as they attacked him in camp halls before the main event? Sorry I mained your son’s leg to save his life in the pit? Sorry I have no idea what happened to your husband? Sorry I don’t know if your family is alive?_ His breathing strained. Vision tunneling. Keith had brought him here to fight out his aggression. But he couldn’t. He couldn’t think, he couldn’t breathe. Oh gods, he couldn’t breathe. He clawed at his throat, dropping low, gasping and panting trying to pull air in. He felt hands steadying him then. A touch so gentle, yet strong it made him pause. It was long enough for them to move his hand, and turn his face to meet Keith’s violet gaze, his lips were moving but Shiro couldn’t hear him. _SHIRO_ , the mouth seemed to say. “Shiro” he heard him this time, though it was muffled, like his head was underwater. That would explain the trouble breathing. “Shiro it's alright I’m here nothing is going to get you. You’re safe.” No water then, but _oh Keith if you only knew_. He hoped he never would. Keith tugged him up, heading back to their rooms to pack for their meeting.

 

* * *

 

Pidge and Hunk really didn’t know what to expect when they were summoned to meet before the council of elders but being asked to serve as representatives for the Neutral alliances wasn’t it. Pidge remembers the terror in their mother’s eyes when the messenger arrived. The nervousness reflected in their own eyes. Sure she shouldn’t be sneaking around past curfew with the Galra attacks on the neutral lands getting bolder and more violent. But there has always been a natural curiosity, a need to understand. It’s because of this curiosity she even met Hunk and by extension Lance. They’d known each other for years. The Altean would sneak out of the Garrison to hang out with an old friend and Pidge just so happened to accidentally crash one of those meetings all those years ago. Since then they’ve been joined at the hip. Pidge and Hunk had devised a secret means of contacting Lance while he was guarding at the castle. The sinking feeling in their gut only multiplied when they saw Hunk, just as nervous, in the meeting room with the council. They shared a moment's glance full of panic before turning their attention to the council.

Standing in front of a panel of old people shouldn’t be as terrifying as it was, but the fact that if they so much as breathed wrong could send them to the gallows had them on edge. The kind looking nymph at the end seemed to sense their anxiety and smiled, ignoring the questioning gaze of the human next to her, his eyes unnaturally yellow.

“Calm young ones for you are not in trouble.” The two visibly relaxed, but were still tense. A fae with long dark hair and crystal eyes spoke next.

“Pidge Gunderson, Formerly Katie Holt, and Hunk Garrett, both of you have been asked here to attend the upcoming council meeting between lands to discuss the growing threat that both the rift and the Galra present.” The human with the citrine eyes bristled. Hunk squeaked and started back. The kind nymph chuckled and motioned for Hunk to approach. He did so reluctantly, eyes not meeting hers. The nymph placed two dark and cool fingers to his brow breathing out, her magic calming him instantly. Hunk returned to Pidge’s side where the male continued to speak.

“We ask that both of you be present. Pidge with your family’s research and connection to the disappearances we wish for you to present what you know, and talk with Commander Shirogane about the circumstances of his disappearance,” The human’s eyes flickered, obviously intrigued.

“Shiro’s going to be there?” Pidge asked in disbelief, tears welling in their eyes. They’d heard the rumors of his miraculous escape, but they didn’t cling to the false hope. The male only nodded.

“And Mister Garrett, we ask that you be present to inform the parties of your research into the rift. We heard from the citadel that you have made tremendous progress in understanding the energy and have come up with solutions to close the rift once and for all.”

“With all due respect sirs and madams, there is no proof of whether or not the solutions will be successful, I’d rather not have them be presented as certain, only potential opportunities.” Pidge noticed how pale he looked after speaking, how he was fighting the nausea they were currently feeling.

“Very well, we will take that into consideration. We will see you in the Holy Land in three days time, please prepare. That is all” the male dismissed them. The pair silently slipped out of the room. Neither daring to speak until they were back in town, over by the main fountain.

Pidge turned to Hunk leaning precariously over the edge, words ready to spill out, only to be interrupted by Hunk vomiting all over the ground. Pidge’s face scrunched as she looked away, letting Hunk compose himself. He returned to the edge of the fountain, miserably wiping his mouth with a shaking hand.

“That was the most terrifying experience of my life, let's never do it again thanks.” He rushed.

“I agree I thought they were going to behead us for breaching neutrality. Well, sort of. We are in contact with a member of the Royal Guard of Altea, which is taboo number one, but the fact that we made the equipment out of ‘discarded’ tech would have sealed the deal.” They waved the sealed summons around.

“Pidge I wasn’t just scared for us, I couldn’t stop imagining what they’d do to Lance if they found out.” Pidge blanched.

“Three days,” they muttered.

“Three days,” he agreed.

 

* * *

 

Keith growled at the servants sent to help him dress the morning of the meeting. Apparently he wasn’t that intimidating with sopping wet hair and shivering beneath his towel. They approached cautiously, with his formal attire and suit draped over their arms, bag of gold and jewels behind them. This was going to be a very long morning.

They set to work on his hair first, towel drying it in a way he was sure would have it frizz up. He knew that it was longer than most of the Blade usually kept it, dark hair curling at the edge of his collar bones, bangs sweeping into his eyes. The servants wound his hair into a tight braid ending at the crown of his head, gathering the rest of his hair, braid included, into a ponytail. They tied it off with a crismon and gold ribbon. They helped him shrug on his suit, fastening the mechanisms in the back before moving to help him to sit down again. This time they tilted his head back, turning him this was and that before grabbing the khol. When Keith does it himself, he usually applies the khol heavier, but they had left it light and accenting his slightly tilted eyes. They went with a dark khol for the upper lid, and a reddish henna based khol for his lower lid and framed the dark khol of his upper lid. More reddish dye was added to the inner parts of his lips, making the center where they met a bit rosier. He felt ridiculous, why accent his mouth, he knew all he’d be doing is frowning. He’s not good with new places. It sets him on edge, that much was evident from spending the night in the neutral territories so they were mere minutes away from the meeting site. He’d felt the anxiety building, and the all too familiar scrape of claws inside. He’d began panicking, breathing quick and eyes flickering. Shiro noticed and slung his arm over his shoulder reassuringly. It had helped, he knew if the beat appeared here it would have detrimental consequences. He’d caught a quick glimpse of some of the other representatives when they’d arrived last night, but one figure stood out more than the others, a weird magnetic pull towards him. He was tall, a bit lanky, but lean muscled, had the richest skin with a few cyan blue markings, and the bluest eyes Keith had ever seen. He was stunning. Keith winced as the servants moved to slide the other earrings into place. He felt the rectangular plates swaying slightly while they worked the other piercings through his cartilage, those ones hurt, he should get in the habit of keeping them in so that he doesn’t have to endure this pain. One of the servants brought over his skirt, it was a crimson, thin, gauzy material that left nothing to the imagination. They’d gotten creative in Kem when it came to hiding such a private area, using belts that would block intimate parts with a bolt of fabric. It made sense now why Kolivan opted to have them wear their suits. Kem clothing shows off the warrior physique, skirts of linen or the gauzy material were worn with jewelry as the valleys would hold the extra heat of the day. He highly doubted the council and the other representatives would feel comfortable if they showed up near naked to an important meeting. He slipped on the sandals as the servants put on the finishing touches, the gold collar necklace, and the belt. Kolivan made his appearance then, with an equally as disgruntled Shiro behind him. Where Keith’s skirt was crimson, Shiro's was more maroon. They’d tied his suit off at his arm, and the small bit of remaining fabric swayed mockingly at every hint of movement. Shiro cringed, staring at it helplessly.

“It’s almost time to go Keith, remember _behave_ ” Of course Kolivan was never one for sentiment, only the mission at hand, but a little _nice clothes Keith_ , or _wow I can see your face for once Keith_ wouldn't hurt. Keith slide next to Shiro grasping his free hand pulling him so he could whisper in his ear,

“You look good Shiro, relax. I know your nervous, and that this will be hard, but patience yields focus. You’ll get through it.” The surprise on Shiro’s face was evident.

“That really stuck with you, huh,” Keith grinned. “Thank you Keith, I mean it.” He nods making to catch up with Kolivan, “Oh and Keith,” he turns pausing. “You look great” Keith couldn’t help it, the laughter bubbled up and he couldn’t contain it.

That brought them to the meeting, tears pricked the corners of his eyes, laughter fading, when he took in the scene in front of them.

There was a long pond and at the end of it sat a gazebo. Steam rolled in from the left side where the geysers would go off at different increments. The roots of the ancient forest formed a path across part of the pond, ending before the stepping stones to the gazebo. Keith prayed that the water was shallow. The stones were the only way in or out of the gazebo. The were all different shapes, he pressed his foot against the triangular one in front of him, startling back when a fish hopped at the surface of the water. That earned a laugh from somewhere behind him. It was the boy from yesterday, well maybe boy wasn’t the right word. Keith turned only to drown in the azure sea of the strangers eyes. The boy was saying something, Keith didn’t quite comprehend. He was Altean. That explained the markings, and the lilting sound to his words. It was a pretty accent. He was pretty- Keith, no, calm down. He needed to get away. He took a breath and fixed the frown on his face, doing his best to give the stranger an unimpressed stare. Shiro stepped in then, responding for the both of them in somewhat broken Altean. Keith remembered the grueling language lessons with the Blade. Ulaz seems like he's super nice until he’s trying to teach you something then he’s just downright cruel. Keith’s blaming his lack of response on the fact he couldn’t think straight. He knew some Altean, but was better at reading and writing it than speaking it. The boy paused from Keith to Shiro, something changed in his gaze, then his mouth dropped as if recognizing Shiro. The latter went still, eyes catching a small green blob out of the corner of his eye. Keith saw the panic flash across his brothers face and dragged him out onto the stepping stones towards the gazebo. There was more Altean two new voices echoing with Lance, but Keith tuned them out after hearing something along the lines of, “Awww you were blushing in front of your hero.” Keith was thankful he wasn’t the Altean princess then, He watched her struggle to keep her long dress from touching the water. Altean may be a waterfaring people, but that doesn’t mean that they’d want to sit through a meeting soaking wet. Lance, said something that had the princess laughing, then swept her up in his arms, carrying her the rest of the way to the gazebo. Gods, that shouldn’t have been hot but it was. Keith was screwed. The boy set the princess down, she fluffed her skirt a little then met their eyes. She had bright blue eyes, with purple pupils, twin pink marks like little “V”s sat high on her cheekbones. Her dress was lovely, a simple white dress that faded pink with blue and gold accents. She moved her cape behind her and clasped her hands in front of her regarding him and shiro with interest. Her face twisted when she saw Kolivan though. Her advisor with the impressive red mustache placed a hand on the small of her back, whispering something in Altean too quiet to reach his ears. Shiro frowned, stepping in front of Keith, saying in the common tongue, “He is no more Galra than the rest of us.”

“You trust him?” Allura asked incredulously.

“Yes, I trust my brother.” Allura recoiled, face pale as she glared at Keith. Keith wasn’t following. He did however notice Lance in the background. After he’d set Allura down he’d all but sprinted to the neutral representatives. The one in yellow scooped him up like it was nothing and Lance laughed, a giddy sound. He scooped up the green one spinning them until they threatened bodily harm, wiping tears from their eyes. There was a quick hushed conversation between them before they moved back towards the rest of them. Keith recognized the green one when they got closer. Short, light brown hair, a fluffy mess, and glasses that swallowed their face. This was Matt’s kid sister, though Matt had informed them not to mention gender. He’d met Pidge twice since the disappearances, and once prior to them. After the disappearance Keith had run into Pidge in one of the magic hubs in the Neutral territories, he’d barely recognized them with the short hair and glasses, and the second was two weeks prior to the Zaiforgre Cannon mission when they helped develop some of the technology that the Blades used to communicate. Pidge approached Keith before clasping his hands and rambling about technology and their brother. They’d found a new lead thanks to the information Keith had given them. He could feel the glare from Kolivan burning through the back of his skull.

“Wow, I knew that the Kem had revealing clothing but, wow. Looks like they made you cover up huh.” Coming from anyone else he might have been offended but he laughed.

“Yep didn’t want to start any riots,” Pidge snorted, suspiciously eyeing Lance, like there was something he didn’t know. But when they returned their attention to him, it snagged on Shiro. He’d changed since the last time they’d seen him. Not just the missing arm, but his hair was longer, and part of it was streaked white, the servants did well to hid the wide stripe of white by dispersing it in an elaborate series of twists and braids. He seemed taller, older too, and unbelievably tired. Keith wouldn’t lie he’s been worried. Shiro hasn’t been himself since he came back. Prone to nightmares, and headaches. One night after a nightmare he’d been babbling, nothing he said made sense, but something about the ink he’d said he felt staining his head stayed with Keith. The beast grumbled, claws itching at the memory. Pidge pushed past him to get to Shiro.

“Hi Pidge,” He’d said. He looked like he was about to say more but was cut off when they jumped at him, burying their face in his chest shaking. “Thank you for being ok. I couldn’t lose you too.” Shiro looked shocked, shooting Keith a look of bewilderment. Keith smiled nodding as Shiro pulled Pidge closer. In the weeks leading up to the mission The Holt’s had been guests at the Blades home base. Pidge’s brother Matt had been on the mission with Shiro, he was a scholar doing work on the rift. Matt connected with Adam who had been another scholar at the Citadel, both talking for hours about the chemical properties of the land around the Rift. At that point, Adam had recently moved in with the Blades. He and Shiro had hit it off and the two were inseparable, they acted like an old bonded couple. He’d grown close to Pidge then, the two often talked of the creatures of the Rift. It wasn’t until after the disappearance that the beast made its appearance. Keith could never remember maybe it had been sooner but that was when it began to fully take over. Snapping out of his daze, he turned to see the council taking their seats. The atmosphere surrounding the room changed then. The panel was comprised of two nymphs both female but an aesthetic contrast, almost like opposites one of night and one of day, Three fae, two males and one female. The males both had long dark hair, slightly varied skin tones, and delicately pointed ears. The female had floor length platinum hair, bronze skin, and the clearest grey eyes he’d ever seen. Each of the fae had some deadly edge to them, though they seemed passive enough. There were also three humans all male, though they were plain in comparison to their counterparts each exhibited unique qualities. One had the tilted eyes of the Kem, the thick dark hair and more of an olive complexion like Shiro. The next had golden hair that fell in short waves at his chin, with a pale freckled complexion. The final twisted something in Keith. Like the beast was squeezing his heart, tips of the claws digging in. He seemed unnatural. So pale he was almost translucent, eyes so yellow they glowed, and so placid you’d think he was dead. Yeah that was unnerving. They all sat, motioning for the representatives to do the same.  

“Good morning, I’d like to thank everyone in attendance for being here on such short notice, but the balance of power in the world is starting to tilt and we need to put an end to it. I am Liewelyn and will lead this meeting. Assisting me on the council are,” He paused glancing at the far end of the panel where the nymphs sat.

“I am Aina,” the fair one said, voice like the tinkling of bells.

“I am Lavena” the other said, voice smooth and soft. The humans were next, the Kem-like one went first.

“I am Sloane,” voice hard unyielding.

“I am Malvyn” The blonde one supplied. The dark one went next, lips curling into a wicked smile.

“I am Doughal” Accent thick, and not easily placed. The fae next to him continued.

“I am Weylyn” he stated.

“And I am Briannanon” the female replied.

Liewelyn nodded his thanks and continued to speak, “With us today as representatives are Pidge Holt and Hunk Garrett of the Neutral territories, Princess Allura her royal highness of Altea, Sir Lance McClain of Altea’s Royal guard, and Coran Heironymus Wimbleton Smythe preceptor of her royal highness of Altea, Kolivan the Leader of the Blade of Marmora, Takashi Shirogane Commander in the Blade and of Kem’s Khenit territories, and Keith Kogane member of the Blade and of Kem’s Desher territories.” Everyone nodded, the reality of the situation finally sinking in.

But instead of sensing the mood it seemed Altea had other plans in mind. Lance mumbled something face shocked, “ **He’s a Blade, that explains the ridiculous hair.** ” That was directed at Keith, Lance probably didn’t realize that the Blades learn all languages for the sake of blending into local populations for missions, so he sure as hell understood the comment. That’s real rich, two can play at this game. “ **Back off,** **_Sir_ ** **. We can’t all be radiant and glowing** _._ ” He sassed in Kem. Kolivan looked ready to explode. The corner of Pidges mouth twitched up in barely contained laughter, Hunk go the gist of it and turned to hide a cough in his sleeve.  

“ **What did you just say mullet? I’m sorry I don’t speak Blade. The way of the sword isn’t with me**.” Allura tired not to laugh, he didn’t need any encouragement.

 **_“_ ** **It’s Kem you quiznaking turd, and what does the Blade have to do with you insulting my hair?** ” He groan frustrated.

“ **Ohhhhh it’s on, I know quiznak when I hear it, bring it pretty boy.** ”

“ **If you insist,** ” Keith goes to walk towards him but is stopped short by Shiro’s had on his wrist. His brother is trying so hard not to laugh that he’s actually crying. Keith calms slightly, beast rumbling. Lance is stopped in a similar manner by Allura. Both glare at each other from across the long granite slab the council calls a table.

“Back the matter at hand,” Liewelyn continues, dark hair swaying as he moves towards the map spread across the table.

“As you know, the Rift has been unstable as of late. We have cause to believe that it is expanding. The borders have become unsafe there have been many kidnappings in the neutral territories, as well as in Altea and Kem. From the few scouts we’ve sent, we have gathered that the Galra are experiments and using raw magic to create unnatural beings. There is a potential for this to become a second Plague.” There was a collective gasp. The legend of the first plague was nightmare enough. It was catastrophic. It decimated half the continent, and didn’t distinguish between flora or fauna. “This is why a little over a year ago we sent Commander Shirogane and a mixed group of Blades and Scholars to investigate.” Liewelyn motions for Shiro to rise and continue.

All mirth drained from Shiro’s face, he drew a shaky breath before beginning. “Hello,” He starts, cringing at how blessedly awkward that was.

“I’m assuming most of you know who I am, but just in case, my name is Takashi Shirogane. I’m the son of Thace and Ulaz, brother of Keith.” He pauses taking a breath, steeling himself for the next part of the story.  “My mission was to escort the scholars, through Galra territory to the Rift. While there we were to update current maps, to show how much the rift had changed, and determine the concentration of raw quintessence and the rate at which the rift was expanding. We ran into an issue though. The forest had grown thicker and more ancient in response to the excess quintessence. We had to change our route into uncharted galra territory, keeping to the edge of the forest. It was strange the closer we got to the rift the more dangerous it got. We saw creatures, these horrible beasts,” Shiro pauses, breathing hard eyes blinking and glazed. He takes a moment to compose himself.

“The creatures had once been human, though some hailed from other races, and it was awful to see what the raw quinessence had done to them. They had no conscious. They were mindless puppets, who functioned on fight or flight. It was after seeing a particularly horrific creature. A siren of sorts. It was in the lake we came across, they-” he breaks off seeing Pidge across the table and lets the weight of the words hang in the air between them.

“There were druids in the trees, they’d been hunting us, but we hadn’t noticed soon enough, more focused on surviving each encounter with the creatures. They attacked us. They used magic, black electric magic, like its very essence is rotten. They attacked all of us, knocking us unconscious. It was when we were subdued that was when they split us up. It’s all a blur of screaming, from them or me I don’t know. Sam and Adam were taken one way, and Matt and I were taken in another. I later learned that Sam and Adam were taken to be tortured, and made to work on integrating galra magic and technology into new Galran discoveries. They were taken for their knowledge. Matt and I were taken to the fighting pits. The druids experimented on the prisoners there. They’d figure out what they fighter relied on to survive and alter it. Shoot raw quintessence into them, torture them for information. Matt was set to fight first that night, against a warrior who had yet to be defeated. He’d once been Fae, but after so much exposure to quintessence he was more beast than man. Horns curled behind him, plated in steel, his body thrice that of a normal fae, and-” Shiro caught Pidge’s eye and switched the topic. “I took Matt’s place, and against all odds won, and the Druids took me in for experimentation. They did things - the - they exposed me to large amounts of quintessence. It was horrible.  They’d cut you open and rearrange your insides while you were awake. They’d see how long you could bleed before passing out. They’s cut off limbs for sport.” His hand ghosted over the stump of his arm. “They had us in rags, and masks so they wouldn’t have to listen to us. But the worst of it was led by Zarkon’s witch Haggar. She’d torture us in unimaginable ways. Break your mind, your body, your spirit.” Shiro is near gasping, beginning to relive the experience. Kolivan thankfully steps in to elaborate more on quintessence.

“Quintessence is life energy, its the purest form of raw magic. The Galra are using it to experiment and transform their victims.” Kolivan glanced at Shiro weighing the pros and cons of asking him to go into detail but was cut off by Doughal, who smiled a an oily chercher like grin. “We have reports that the druids are under haggar. They experiment on the weak and transform the strong in the name of the Galra. Rumor has it that the fated champion escaped their grasps and they’re dying to get him back.” His piercing gaze made Shiro feel bare, Keith growled at him, claws digging into his palms to hold back the beast.

Everyone turned their attention to him, council obviously not happy with the withheld information, while the representatives were on edge. While Liewelyn reminds Doughal that this is a formal meeting and there is a certain etiquette to follow, Lance catches Keith’s eye. _He’s a strange one there's something unsettling about him_ . Granted Lance didn’t say it out loud it was more of a flurry of confusing facial expression and eyebrow quirks, but Keith thought he got the gist of it. Keith nodded in agreement, drawing his own eyebrows together as if to say, _who let him in here_ ? Lance snorted, eyebrows quirking, _The hell if I know._ The space around them is filled with chatter from all sides. Allura who wants to know how Shiro escaped and why they’re after him. She’s just suspicious of him in general. He barely opens his mouth in response before pidge is jumping up defending him and the mission. The council are turning on each other. Keith finds Lance’s gaze again, eyes twinkling as if saying _can you believe these guys_. Lance tips his head back and laughs, drawing a concerned glace from Hunk.   

“Sorry, Princess, but I don’t think you have any room to judge. He’s been through stuff that's unimaginable, and he had to relive it again here for us. I mean look at him the Galra changed his race!” That brought the room to a startling silence. One Pidge had just sassed royalty, and two that wasn’t a commonly known fact.

The council concedes that information was going to remain private, which set Allura seething. Sensing the increasing tensions Kolivan stepped forward to present more information on the threat that the Galra present. He spoke of the types of torture in detail which had Shiro resembling the meaning of his name, almost green, the rest of the room cringing.

“Galra presence has increased at the borders they grow more and more bold by the day. Attacks boreline reckless.”

“The Galra are pressing closer and closer to Altea. They’ve gotten some of our people and they treat the Alteans differently. They use them as lab rats. The Alteans, young and old, are harvested for their quintessence. The experiments yield two outcomes, either the person is too drained of life energy and don’t make it, or they are turned to druids, ghouls, or banshees.” Lance supplied, drawing the interest of Doughal who looks almost proud.The look has the hair on the back of Keith’s neck standing on end.  

“I’ve been on rescue missions to retrieve our Altean brothers and sisters, but by the time we get to them their too far gone.”

“I agree, I too have been on rescue missions the Galra are usually captured for information or for sport. Our people have a history of being proud warriors and that belligerence is what draws the attention of the Galra, my next of kin can elaborate on some such mission” Kolivan nudged Keith forward. The room was dubstruck. Keith the most out of all of them. Kolivan had never mentioned anything about leading. Hell, why couldn’t it have been Antok, he’s been around longer than Keith and doesn’t have as much of a record for insubordination. Keith looks to Shiro only to see his brother overflowing with pride. Well that's new.

“In one of the largest scale missions we’ve ever taken part in, we snuck into enemy territory to uncover more about a rare form of quintessence.” Kolivan nodded to Keith, it was time. The beast whined, claws squeezing his heart to keep it from thundering out of his chest, it only worsens when he catches a glimpse of glowing yellow eyes tracking his every movement, like they’re penetrating his very essence seeing what lurked in the shadows.

“It was the Zaiforge cannon mission. The Galra had been developing new weapons to use in battle with all our people. They saw it as an opportunity to test it out. There was a small faction of Kem close to the border, and they caught wind of the imminent attack. The blade went to investigate and defend them. In doing so they stumbled upon a base under control of Prince Lotor, son of Zarkon. The goal of the mission was to sneak into the Galra base, decimate the quintessence supply, and shut down the cannon. We managed with few casualties and liberated some of the test subjects from Galra hands. It was a rare type of quintessence nothing we’d ever encountered before. We sent it to the scholars to help us understand, we hypothesized that it was purely concentrated energy from the Rift.”

The council paused assessing his words. “Who is this Prince Lotor?” the fair nymph asked. Allura interrupted Keith before he could elaborate.

“Prince Lotor is not a threat. He was working to change the Galra. He is trying to find another source of quintessence to appease his people. The Galra are dependent on quintessence, and Lotor is looking for a means of supplying it.” The silence is deafening. Everyone, even her own court are shocked by the statement. Keith would have dwelled on it more had Doughal’s attention not hyper fixated on him again. He cracked a knowing smile, putting a finger to his lips. This guy was a creep. Keith directed his attention to the Alteans catching Lance glaring at Doughal. Keith goes on to elaborate on the types of experiments that had been conducted. Referencing the patterns that coincided with Shiro, and Kolivans explanations. He cuts himself off snarling, lip curled back, claws fully visible when the creepy human takes his insistent gazing too far. That earned him an a warning from Kolivan, a cuff to the back of his head. He sat down, feeling too on edge to sit still. Lance glanced at him across the slab of marble. _He’s got to go. Something's wrong I can feel it_. Keith nodded, tapping the message out to Shiro so he understood the situation.

The council calls Pidge and Hunk to elaborate on their findings. It’s all a bunch of nonsensical mumbo jumbo that Keith can’t follow despite his best efforts. He finds himself taking in the surroundings again. There's only one realistic exit but it’d bottle neck. Hunk continues, voice quickening as he animatedly starts talking about the teachings of Fraunhofer, and how the small sample sent over by the blades could lead them to the pure source of quintessence. The dark human’s gaze remains passive, not even subtle about the fact he’s ignoring the humans, only that he’s glancing between Lance, Allura and Keith. His nostrils flare, eyes actually glowing. A wicked smile ghosts his face. It's one of the scariest things Keith has ever seen. _Not human_ the beast mumbled.

“It’s after the scientific explanations are over and the council is back to debating with themselves that Doughal speaks up. He asks for some royal opinions. The effect is immediate. Lance drains of color, Coran matches the shade of his hair, and Allura is blissfully ignorant.

“I’m sorry Sir, but I don’t follow. I believe that there is only one of royal blood here.” Lance’s face is unreadable. He’s so close to snapping Keith can see the last tread he’s hanging onto.

“I’m afraid Princess, that there are two royal Alteans present, though a third royal in the mix is most delightful” Third royal? Who? What?

“One of them is a marvelous thing though. All too willing to play the loyal lap dog.” That's the final straw for Lance. In a second he’s over the table and rushing towards Doughal.

Time chooses then to freeze. The man goes limp and ridgid all at the same time. Body contouring, and joints popping. It freezes in the air hovering a few inches above the ground, body frozen at unnatural angles, when the voice, not belonging to him, leaves his mouth, “Hello champion,” Shiro’s breath catches. Eyes glazing over, the rooms erupts in a panic. Chairs flipping over, in the haste to stay safe, the representatives made to grab for their weapons.

“It seems my little guest fooled you all. It would seem that fate has brought a group of unfortunate acquaintances together. You should have heard how the spirits sang as the fates pulled you all together. Within the group you will only face pain and misery. I have this sanctuary surrounded.” She paused for dramatic effect. Honestly this whole thing was over the top. There was rusling in the trees and an increase of steam from the marine vents. Sentries and druids creep closer and closer. Only the Galra would pick a fight on sacred ground. The body pops back into a semi-human looking form and that all the notice they get before Doughal murders his fellow humans with black magic crackling from his fingers, zapping the life out of the humans. Well that's incorrect, they were human he is not.

The representatives bolted to grab their weapons. The released wave after wave of arrows, the druids using the range of their magic to corral the the council from their places in the trees. Keith takes a moment to survey the scene. Allura, pulsed a blue light flaring from her. The Princess was fighting one on one with the disguised druid. She pushed back against Doughal, fighting the slimy black tendrils with warm flaring blue waves of magic. Shiro grabbed his sword, quick to unsheath it in one quick motion, pushing pidge behind him to hide them with the bulk of his body. He slashed and sliced at the sentires making their way onto the patio. Pidge had a hand held device cranking it so it shot electric currents out across the marble floor, flashes electricity tracing like roots, arcing out and shocking the sentries as they made their way towards the elders. Lance, quiver on his back one third empty, long yew recurve bow in hand raining arrows down on the sentries hiding behind the steam. His eyes shone azure, determined look on his face, he’d protect them no matter the cost. Coran and Kolivan set to defending the remaining council members, steel and explosives glinting. Hunk charged in using a heavy looking battle axe to cleave through the sentries. Cutting down a line for the council to get through. Keith saw her then, another druid, robes fluttering. She was making to cut off their only means of escape.

Keith charged at her, sword glinting of the dark electricity of her magic. It struck his blade, and while luxite didn’t conduct electricity as well, the sheer force of her magic slammed into him, singing throughout the blade. He shoved her back, making to lunge for her chest, he was struck with the magic and dropped to his knees, back bowing, scream echoing off the stone and the water. _Let me play,_ the beast whispered, caressing him, drawing him into a steel hug. _Wait,_ he pleaded just a moment more.

A blinding white light struck the patio, accompanied by a shrill whistle, startling the Galra. The pain registered. It started as a dull burn then it felt like it was tearing him apart. Across the patio he heard the other screaming too. The light impeding his vision, Keith could barely make out the familiar shape of shiro curled in on himself, panicked shout then gasping, dropping to the ground. Similar screeching followed, Allura collapsed he could hear her voice break, “Father,” as she passed into nothingness. Pidge’s resounding “Matt”, and Hunks shout. It was him and Lance the two far away, fighting the blinding pain. He felt himself splitting apart, tearing into the smallest fragments, dust to the wind, and then he was gone.

  



	3. In the Space Between the Stars.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lions appear, and everyone looks different... Idk what else to say... I love the Keith and Red interaction and if you were curious about Keith's beast form we get a better description of it here.
> 
> Formerly titled Towards the Sun by Rihanna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lions: Italics  
> Altean and Kem: are bold  
> \-----------  
> This chapter title is Towards The Sun. Well for now. I might start re-naming chapters and leave the songs in the notes or summaries.  
> Theres swearing, sorry not sorry.  
> Also I know theres typos, please let me know if you see any because I really hate having them there and I know that I miss them sometimes.  
> Also as you may have noticed I changed the chapter count. I realized I needed more time to write certain things and so theres actually more chapters. This was one third of the original chapter but I decided to break it into separate pieces as it was getting rather long. 
> 
> I hope to have the next two chapters out soon.  
> \-----------  
> To god complex thanks for putting up with me and GO GET YOUR DAMN CRUTCHES!
> 
> Put your eyebrows away.  
> You can't have all of them go ghost. WATCH ME  
> HA SLAV  
> USE YOUR CRUTCHES!!! Well I can walk fine without them. I KNOW THAT'S WHAT MADE YOU NEED THEM IN THE FIRST PLACE! (*Hours later* you were right, I've made a mistake)  
> Murphy’s law. muRPHY’S LAW  
> What do you mean we’re french?  
> DONT POKE THE BEAR… oops, too late  
> That's a ravioli. no sweetheart that's stuffed shells.  
> WHY DIDN’T YOU TAKE BENADRYL? You see, i wanted to see if my tongue and throat would stop swelling on their own. NO YOU TAKE THE BENADRYL EARLY SO YOU DON’T DIE!!!

The screams muffled, then disappeared all together. The light broke and cascaded into vibrant rays. Stars dotted the landscape, not bothering to only stay in the sky. The tiny flares and starbursts lined earth and sky. There was no solid ground, but the illusion of reflected stars tricked him into stumbling, arms flailing wide to catch his balance. They locked eyes across the plane. They were soulless no light reflecting in them. Only murky pools that swallowed them whole. Suddenly, the screaming becan a new.

 

He couldn’t tell who it was or where they were, only that he needed to help them. He felt the eyes, if he could even call them that, tracking him as he stumbled towards the spectrum of light about fifty yards away. Blue flashed then he saw lance half-kneeling, about to change into his archer stance, only stop abruptly and whip is head to the side. A flash of green had Pidge on her hands and knees, tears in the corners of her eyes. Keith could feel the strain in his muscles as he pushed himself harder, breath catching in his throat. It burned. He was burning from the inside out. Lance and Pidge made eye contact, mouths likely opening to ask where they were, or what was happening. Keith pushed harder, breath leaving in short shallow puffs, but lost his balance when he saw the flash of light from next to Pidge. Hunk was there, on his back, groaning as he tried to push himself into a sitting position. Keith saw more than felt the red beam drop him unceremoniously next to Lance. He landed on his side, bracing himself with his arms, dragging his aching head up to meet the confused and terrified gazes of the others. There was a purplish, almost black,  blast of light, and Shiro came stumbling into view. He landed on his knees, arm going out to catch his balance. A final flash of bright white had Allura tripping into the circle they made, right in between Hunk and Shiro. Everyone looked at one another. Fearful expressions frozen on their faces. Keith felt the eyes growing in presence. Multiple sets of all seeing eyes. They were searching their souls. Hunting them. Those creatures, they were getting ready to pounce, the only question was when.

 

“What is this?” He barely heard Lance yell. The sounds were muffled again. “I think this is some sort of plane, maybe a subconscious projection.” Pidge screamed, sound distorted. “Why are we here?” Keith yelled as loud as he could, the words burning as they left his mouth. “I don’t know!” Allura, Hunk and Shiro yelled in unison. “Does anyone else feel like somethings watching them?” Lance yelled, voice coming out as some strange gurgling sound. “YES” Keith yelled back tasting ash on his tongue. Shiro nodded in agreement, face contorting in pain. The silence was deafening. Only a slight crackling static between them. That seemed to be the final straw, because the creatures pounced. The screaming began anew. It was a flurry of broken light, swirling stars, and then nothingness.

 

 

* * *

 

Lance blinked against the darkness. He felt weightless here. The world pushed and pulled. He felt his hair sway softly in the waves. He saw the distorted light merging and breaking above him, casting him and the figure swimming curiously towards him into a kaleidoscope of colors. The realization that he was underwater freaked him out enough that air bubbles slipped past his lips in surprise. He panicked, throat closing and vision tunneling, before remembering that if you panic in the water it wins. He focused on relaxing the tension from his muscles. Keeping his mouth closed and bating his oxygen wisely. The figure approached quickly, almost flying towards him. Lance balked at the figure in front of him. It was a giant lion. It was an sky blue that melted into the water around the. Black lines etched across its face, from its eyes to the tip of its black nose. It had a red crest above its brows, in the center of its massive head. The rest of the head was a stark white, including it’s ears. It’s jaw had bits of fur that seemed to glow that faded into it’s black neck. Its underside was white, where as its remaining body was blue. The tail that lashed playfully from side to side was tipped with a red ring and a white tip. It’s massive paw looked dipped in white, with silver glinting claws.

 

The creature sent a roar echoing through the water. Lance hurried to cover his ears from the vibration of it in the water. The creature opened its mouth, showing rows of pearly teeth, each large enough to break through his bones in one light crunch. But the lion merely huffs at him, bubbles swirling in the water before playfully nosing his face. _Breathe_ , it reminded him. He’d been so in awe that he didn't realize the burning in his chest. He tipped his head towards the surface only to realize it was all an illusion. The reflection of light was coming from all angles, disorienting him, there was no up or down, no surface or bottom. He dared a glance at the creatures murky eyes before cautiously breathing in the water. His body was flooded with a sudden overwhelming cold. It slowly froze his throat all the way to his lungs. He exhales, and the warmth thawed his icy insides. In, cold, out, hot. In, cold, out, hot. He got used to it, and looked at the creature again, pleasant surprise and joy lining his features. He tipped his head back and laughed, it came out as a ring of bubbles. The lion laughed too, blowing it’s own bubble ring, they rose and swirled around Lance. He jokingly opened his mouth to catch some of the bubbles, sending the lion into another fit of laughter. He gazed at the creature with such profound adoration. The lion smiled.  

 

 _Hello,_ the creature purred. “Hello” he responded. He smiled then glanced around again, tilting his head slightly he asked the creature, “Where am I”. _You are in my consciousness_ she replied, inky eyes glinting with mirth. He made a face, and the creature chirped, blowing his hair around his face, his marks glowed in response. _Are you familiar with the paladins of old, Prince?_ He felt the ice from earlier again. Except this time, it seized his heart, and icy grip freezing the fear associated with the title. The creature blew a warm breath across him, thawing the ice a bit. “How did you know I’m a prince?”

 

 _I know all_ , Lance looked into the depthless pools of the creatures eyes. “Oh,” Lance replied dumbly. _I see you do not fully accept the title yet, but fear not young Paladin, you will grow into it some day soon_. “Paladin?”

 

 _Ah yes, where was I, you know of the Paladins of old, how they were chosen to combat the threat to our peaceful regime. A new threat has arisen. One even more dangerous than the rift, though its partly responsible. So we six guardians have awoken again to bless those we deem worthy of our power with the ability to put an end to the threat. You my child are the Blue paladin. The Paladin of ice and water. I have sensed that you are adaptable, intuitive, wise, and selfless. You value others, and are strong of courage of the heart. There's so much more to you than you let on. I knew the moment you all entered the astral plane that you were mine. Though I must apologize. Being a Paladin comes with pain and suffering as well as glory. Each of us has a fate our Paladins can’t escape. For the blue Paladins this is sacrifice. But of sacrifice there is a new life._ “Huh? Wh-What kind of sacrifice?” Lance panics searching her for answers. She sighs. _I’m sorry my child I can’t tell you anymore, only that I’m sorry you will have to suffer this fate. You’ll know it when the time arises_. Lance nods stiffly. Trying to wrap his head around this.

 

“Well Blue, -can I call you Blue?” The creature chuffed, a flurry of bubbles curling from its mouth, she moved to nose at his hair. _Yes, Blue. I love it my Prince._ She purred, swimming in circles around him, drawing his hair up and around in twirls. Lance smiled, trying not to let his title weigh him down. “Well blue, if I’m a prince, then that makes you my princess. And I have to say that’s a great color on you?” Lance quipped, arms splaying wide, pushing himself into the circular current blue had made. They played a bit, teasing and laughing. For the first time in years Lance felt weightless, free of his titles and responsibilities and secrets weighing him down.

 

 _My child we must part for now_ , Blue says regretfully. “Will I ever see you again?” Lance asked, panic seeping in. He loved it here, the freedom and the carefree attitude, he didn’t want to leave. Blue nuzzles against him one last time before pressing her nose to his, eyes closing. _Don’t worry my child I am always with you_. Everything went white.

 

* * *

 

Pidge squinted against the cracks of light slipping between the walls. Well, walls might not have been too accurate. They found themself in a room that met at a point like a pyramid, all made of twisting vines and roots. Pidge felt the anxiety creeping in. Alone. They never liked being alone. After losing so much, it’s a terrible realization that there's always more to lose. Panic seized their chest, creeping through their limbs. Vines twisting around their lungs, preventing oxygen from entering or exiting. Pidge released a broken sob. Black spots dotting their vision. I can't give up they thought, and forced their sluggish body into action looking for a way out. _Think, Pidge, think_. They turned surveying the room again, except this time there was a massive green Lion laying in the center of the room, watching them, eyes alight with interest. Pidge felt overwhelmed.  

 

It was an almost pear green color, that had a silver snout. It’s long tail beat slow and steady against the ground, red and white tip flicking ever so slightly. Its neck was black, broken up with the white of its under jaw and faint glowing marks at the edge of its face. Pidge noticed it had silver eyebrows popping through the green coloring of its face. But what froze them in place were the creatures eyes. Murky pools of smoke. It was like the creature could see through them. Every secret and memory laid bare. It cocked it head to the left, still resting on its massive white and black paws.

 

Pidge began backing up, back hitting the pyramid wall with a shower of dust. If only they had some of their tech. If only their brother were here, or their father. Both of them were geniuses. They could make tech out of anything. They were the descendants of the Olkari tribe, which blessed them with the ability to work with tech at a level far about their peers. She missed them. Tears pricked their eyes, the creature blinked then. _If you get too worried about what could go wrong, you might miss a chance to do something great._ The sentient being said, quoting Pidge's lost father. Pidge understood then that they were tied to this creature. The creature let out an amused chirp.

 

 _Come my child,_ it tilted its head down, nose brushing its paws, beckoning Pidge forward. Pidge knew that the creature was reading them like a book. The creature’s eyes caught the faded glowing light, a sort of surprise flickered there. _You are a girl are you not?_ Pidge outwardly cringed, curling in on herself. “I- I don’t know. Biologically yes, I am but it’s never felt,” She paused. “It’s just never felt right. I was lucky enough to have friends accommodate my pronoun changes. There are days I feel like a girl, but others where I feel like a boy. Some days I’m neither. It’s all so confusing.” Pidge scrubbed at their eyes, trying to hide the tears in their eyes. The lion inclined its head, sorrow in its eyes. Not realizing it had been a sore spot. It pressed a warm wet lick to pidges face as an apology.

 

Pidge steadied their resolve. _Welcome my child, Paladin of forest._ Pidge blinked in surprise. “Paladin?” _Yes my child. Paladin, you know of the Paladins of old. Each of us has been called forth to deal with the threat, one even greater than that of the rift. I have chosen you for your inquisitive nature, and your potential for growth. When you got here you were looking for answers and a way out do you think you figured it out_ . Pidge nodded and gently placed her hand on Green’s face right above her nose. “The answer is courage.” Green smiled broadly, letting out a series of pleased clicks. Pidge laughed tension melting from their body. _My Paladin, there is one thing that the Paladins of old never told anyone, and that's the lion’s burden. With power comes responsibility. It’s a check against your power if you will, to keep you humble. Each of us has a burden that gets passed on to our Paladins. Mine is in the form of a riddle, Whats lost can be found, What's found can’t be replaced, it is more than black and white, and to lose one is to gain another._ Pidge makes a face that sets Green chirping. _In time you will come to understand it my child._

 

“Paladin of the forest, huh? So what exactly does that mean? Can I make plants grow? Is there anyway to use technology with my power. CAN I MAKE ROBOT TREES” _Maybe in time_ , Green chuffed, laughing loudly, the air ruffling Pidge’s hair.  Green stood then, pressing her nose to theirs, _I have a final parting gift my child, remember I will always be here_. With that their eyes closed and everything turned to white.

 

* * *

 

Hunk awoke in a cave of sorts. The walls were made of sandstone and other varying minerals. The far end of the cave had stalagmites of vibrant colors, crystals creeping up the wall, reflecting the minimal light in the space, a soft glowing yellow. There's a groaning sound that despite Hunk’s current state, he knows isn’t him.

 

 _I honestly didn’t want to be here. I only agreed to help with this because I want to eventually study under Fraunhofer._ Hunk thought bitterly. _Why me. Why did I end up spirits know where._ Hunk was busy kicking at the gravel in front of him, a stray pebble bouncing off a series of stalagmites, the resounding echo had Hunk dropping low into a fighting stance. He heard a chuffing sound echo throughout the cave. A pair of murky gray eyes met his, the all seeing, all knowing kind.

 

The creature was huge. It’s fur was a butter yellow. Under its eyes is black with yellow framing around the eyes. On its forehead sat a red crest, contrasting with the white of its ears. A diamond like pattern of silver runs between eyes and around her yellow snout. The fringes of her jaw glow a soft blue color, setting off the pale white under the jaw. Glowy bit where jaw extensor muscle is. White underside of jaw. The lion-like creature had a long yellow tail, with a red and white tip. Paws are white and black, almost like they were dipped in paint. But the creature was big and bulky. It’s sheer size had his bowels turning to liquid. _Oh yeah that's cool just drop me in some alien landscape, thats cool man, it’s not like its occupied by a giant yellow lion that wants to kill me. He thought bitterly, fear permeating every pore. The creature cracked a toothy smile, could lions even smile?_ Hunk knew he must be going insane. He must have died in that battle, or severely damaged his head. He’s hallucinating a giant cat. What if he starts crying? It's too late he’s already crying.

 

This made the creature chuff louder, it broke off to a series of interested chirps as it strode towards him, leaning into his face. _Hello_ , it starts as if finally sensing his nervousness. He merely stares at the creature. “Hey he- hey HEY! WOAH!” The creature lightly paws at him, before licking a stripe across his face. The playful action sets Hunk laughing, easing the tension. _Hello my child,_ the creature purred. Hunk stopped laughing to stare at Yellow in awe. He didn’t realize it could talk. Well more like project. The creature pawed at one of the rock structures on the ground setting the room alight in a soft gold glow. The kind you see at dusk just as the sun is getting ready to set. The ambiance of the space had changed no longer a place to fear, now a place to explore. Hunk set to admiring the space, lion on his tail, a comforting presence beside him as he geeked out over rocks. The two finally stopped to catch their breaths, between a back and forth over rock formations, minerals, elements, and eventually even food. Who knew lions could be gourmands, it was something him and yellow had in common.

 

 _Are you aware of the Paladins of old?_ Hunk nods still captivated by the creature that had wrapped themself around him, like a warm and fluffy blanket. _The yellow Paladin is the Paladin of earth or rock. I saw the potential in you. You are a steady enduring foundation to all, you are strong and reliable. You have courage and the ability to care for others which is vital to being a Paladin. Once the foundation cracks, hope will fill the edges. In time you will come to understand._ Hunk stared confused. A cracking foundation didn’t sound safe at all. What did it mean? She pressed her nose to his, breaking away to lick his hair into a new direction, before returning her face to his, eyes closing in sync. Everything went white.

 

* * *

 

Keith realized with a started sound that he was in a new place. It was dark and hot, lava seeing through the cracks. There was loud huff, followed by a precarious rumbling. The lava seeped quicker, the heat stifling. Keith felt his eyes watering, his body sweating. There was a command echoing through the cavern, the sky a dark foreboding cloud, taunting him with the words, _Find me_.

 

Keith took off into a sprint. He came to a fork in the cavern, left or right. The lava creeping closer and closer behind him. He turned right and sprinted slamming face first into a wall. He turned to go left and met a similar fate. He repeated the pattern, right then left, standing exactly where he started. “UGH! You’ve got to be kidding me!” He groaned in frustration. This was worse than the Marmora trials he went through to be able to awaken his blade. He tries again, each time he ended up at the starting point he started to realize that the walls were pushing farther back. The lava inching closer.

 

He took a deep breath, well tried to, Keith got a mouth full of ash, eyes burning. He closed his eyes focusing on the sentient energy in the area, humming the mantra Shiro had taught him to calm his beast, _patience yields focus_. The depthless eyes greeted him, a chuffing sound echoed throughout the cavern, reverberating off the walls. He hones in on the presence, shouldering through the main wall in front of him, hair flying in every direction. He laughs breathlessly, when he takes in the landscape, a chain of volcanoes, each in varying stages of eruption. That’s when he sees her. His grin turns into a scowl born of frustration.

 

The creature opens its mouth in a lazy yawn, teeth glinting in the glow of the magma. It’s body was a bright red, almost cherry colored. It had black lines cutting from its eyes to the tip of its nose. It had a blue crest between it’s murky eyes. It’s ear tipped with white, which ran under its jaw to the glowy bits of fur on its jaw. The underside of its body was a bright white, with black tipped paws. The lithe figure flicked its tail gently from side to size, lazy grin on its face as Keith approached it.

 

 _Let’s play a game_ it purred. Keith had seen enough crazy stuff in his time with the blade, and even more so with his beast struggles. Keith grunted in acknowledgement. The creature seemed pleased. It pinned him with a curious gaze, _What are you it asked?_ Keith was offended, who asks that? Did lion’s even have manners? “What do you mean what am I?” Keith asked annoyed. _You aren’t human, theres something that lurks beneath your skin. It hummed, then cocked its head to the side, maybe two somethings._ Keith growled, eyes glinting yellow, claws pricking his palms. “I. Am. Human.” He growls, though he certainly doesn’t look it at the moment. _Oh, I see, you are afraid of it._ Keith growls again, feeling the ears spring up flicking and twitching before flattening low to his head with his final growl. _Ah, I see, well this will be most entertaining, I wonder if I can get you to fully shift,_ the lion mused.

 

 _Lets actually start the game then shall we_ , she stood lowering over Keith, _Are you familiar with the paladins of old? Well there is a new threat worse than the rift, the threat of the Galra, more specifically the Emperor._  Keith taken aback only nodded. _Wonderful now let try it this way, do you know who you are? What you are? And don’t tell me human thats a lie and we both know it._ Keith growled again, but grit out “It’s me Keith, your buddy.” His face contorted as he processed her words, taking a deep breath before yelling “AND IF YOU KNOW I’M NOT HUMAN THAN WHY MAKE ME SAY IT” the creature paused, amused, a spark in her eyes. _Oh do keep trying_ , she purred. “It’s me Keith, your- I AM YOUR PALADIN” The lion roared a laugh, nearly stumbling with the force of it. That's it. That's the final straw, and Keith does something stupid, instincts gnawing at him, telling him to relax. Fuck relaxing, he feels his features shift into something ugly before charging at the creature. He let go of reasoning, merely aiming a shoulder at the soft spot of its chest and neck. The lion takes a stumbling step backwards, surprise littering its features, _What are you doing?_ it asked perplexed. “I’M BONDING WITH YOU” Keith yells. They start a chase. The lion laughs sprinting towards the slope of the nearest volcano. Keith starts after it, predicting the intent faster as a beast himself. “HEY COME ON WE’RE CONNECTED” He yells after it, a hint of a laugh bubbling from his lips. The creature lets of a series of clicks and chirps. They tumble in an awkward mess of limbs before landing by a pool of lava in the process of cooling, obsidian stone glinting from below them.

 

The  two of them sat face to face, Keith’s beast on full display. The purplish hue to his skin, the deep plum color of his hair parting only where his ears poke out. His eyes gleamed yellow, and his caines sharper. The claws tipping his nails, scraping lines into the stone beneath him. He was a monster. Red leaned forward licking the tears from his eyes, before nuzzling her face against his neck, puring to calm him down. He takes a shaky breath before scratching behind her ear, turning her to putty in his hands. Her ear twitches, and her nose scrunches before she opens her eyes, dazed as if she forgot why she closed them in the first place. Her eyes narrow before licking the hair around his own ears, causing him to let out a high pitched squeak. Red rolls away from him with a shrill cackling, unnerving from a giant lion.

 

“ _Keith, my Paladin, I saw the the loyalty to your loved ones, the raw energy, the passion, the fearlessness in you. You trust your instincts. It’s what I look for in a Paladin, fighting spirit. My element is fire, its reckless, dangerous and beautiful. It requires strong emotions and control to utilize it._ Keith nods waiting for Red to continue, leaning against her warm fur. _With being a paladin there is always a burden to keep you from going power crazy. My Paladin must bear an awful burden I’m afraid though it is linked to power and the ability to control the flames to their fullest. Only through sacrifice for a loved one can you know true self. Keith you must open your eyes and you will no longer blind._ Keith swallowed hard, emotions smothering him. The intrusive thoughts pulsed about his mind. “Sacrifice?” Red saw the change in his demeanor. _Flame is like a new beginning, may we walk this road together young kit._ Keith snarls at red, cheeks dusted pink at the familiar nickname, swatting her face away from his hair. “Heh, good kitty” Keith said as everything erupted into a flurry of white.

 

* * *

 

Shiro gasped against the cold. Body crackling with electricity. He took in his surroundings as best he could. It was hard though he only got mere flashes of his landscape. Body and mind being pulled from one another. His body physically felt like he was crouched in the boulders on this cliff, dark as night. But his mind was ripping through his past, blood staining his memories. He was back in the ring, he had to fight. That instinct kicked in, his body reading for attack, breathing shallow and sharp. Another flash of lightning spiderwebbed across the sky. He saw it then, the massive creature stalking towards him. He knew it was pointless to run. He’d have to stay and fight, he’d need to be smart about it, there was only one shot at this. The creature let out a roar, that sent the sky and earth crackling, electricity singing. The creature was as obsidian as the cliff they were standing on. Silver lines eyes to tip of black nose but broken by a red stripe across the snout just before the nose, one almost identical to Shiro’s own scar. Its face was mostly black with a red crest between it’s brows, but white tipping its ears. Much of the creature is black, broken up by glowing eyebrows, red markings under its eyes stretching to its jaw, and bits of its neck were glowing. The underside of the creature’s massive jaw was white. It had a long dark tail tipped in red and white. It’s thunderous paws were delicately dipped in white. The white crept up to the underside of the lion, painting it’s belly white.The thing that shocked Shiro the most was the creatures massive wings. They’d been tucked againts its back while it had been coming towards him but now that it’d stopped, the wings unfurled releasing a strong wind, he saw that the feathers were the same red as it’s markings, the bony area of the wing was white broken up by red and glowing spots by the joints. Shiro relaxed. He knew that this wouldn’t be a fight, that this creature was here for him, maybe to guide him, he really hoped not he just wanted a break. Maybe it would finally let him rest. He’s been exhausted since returning from his time in captivity.

 

The creature opened its mouth, huffing at him, it was warm and moist, and Shiro raised his arm to block the force of the breath. The creature merely blinked at him, head tilting ever so slightly. His champion side, relaxed, falling back into dormancy. Shiro stood tall, daring a glance into the creatures eyes which earned him a deep purr. “Hello” he tried, the syllables sounded slightly garbled, but he hoped the lion would understand. The creature chirped, then responded.

 

 _Hello, my child_ . Shiro just blinks, not sure how to respond to that. _You have the heart of a leader and the strength to endure._ Shiro merely looks behind him. Obviously this creature was a figment of his imagination, and if he closed his eyes counted to ten and opened them again it would disappear. One. Two. Three. _I know that you have been through a lot, but you are a survivor, a natural leader, and those are traits I look for._ Four. Five. _It shows you know lows and highs and that you have the deep sense of self necessary for wielding my power._ Six. “What power, wa- wait why would I need power”, Shiro’s eyes flew open in alarm. The lion chuffed, Shriro realized that the sound was its version of a laugh. _My child I know you are familiar with the Paladins of old, my sisters and I have reason to believe that there is a larger threat than the rift, though I suppose that's a part of it, and we have decided to choose a new era of Paladins to shoulder our burden. My gift is that of lightning,_ and as if to make a point the lion conjures a flash of lightning close enough to singe Shiro’s left eyebrow. His eye twitched, fists clenching and unclenching at his sides, smoke sizzling from his eyebrow.  Black cackles, which is a really disturbing sound coming from a giant lion. _I sensed your ties to primal emotion, luck, truth, clarity, and the power within the deeper self._ Shiro sighs. All he wants is a break and here he is hallucinating a giant black lion with wings telling him that he’s a paladin. He must have hit his head pretty damn hard during that fight.

 

Black looked amused, tail flicking. _Though with the range of our power there are checks that the Paladins must endure. You, my child, must endure yourself. There are aspects of yourself you seem to think you have lost since being a prisoner. But they are still there. It’s only after you give up your humanity to protect those you love will you understand your true power and by extension yourself_. Shiro rubs his temples. Great. This was fantastic. The creature purred rubbing against him before deadweighting on top of him. His breath left his lungs in a pained whine, as they crashed to the ground. Black smiled, laying on his chest, showering his face in wet kisses. Shiro groaned, why him.

 

Black cocked her massive head, Whatever do you mean? Shiro sighed and told her it didn’t matter. She seemed doubtful but continued, _I do have a parting gift for you to make your journey slightly more bearable_ , and with that she pressed her nose to his, breathing out in an electric storm. Eyes turning heavy, everything went white.

 

* * *

 

Allura awoke in a room that seemed vaguely familiar. The Hall of the alchemists, the legendary room of Oriande. One she’s only heard rumors of. The statues rippled to life, blocking her path to the door in front of her. “Great protectors I seek passage through your land.” The statues looked at one another and Allura kneeled, feeling her Altean markings glowed pink. 

There was pause before they moved aside, the groaning of stone on stone filled the room when the door opened. There was a tri-color lion waiting patiently in the room. Silver, blue-gray, and black tipped ears. When Allura stepped into the room, the surroundings changed flickering between the night sky full of stars and the dawn colored clouds. The door grunts shut, echoing throughout the chamber. The lion charges at her, knocking her over, goading her into her fight. She merely tried to dodge, but it got harder and harder with each pass. It threw her down again and again. She finally caught on, it was a final charge. The white lion run full force at her, mouth curling around a snarl. “I seek the secret of life,” she paused breathing in, “I give my own.” She dropped to her knees leaning back, arching her spine a little, completely submitting. There was a force of something passing through her chest. Both a heavy weight given and lifted. She opened her eyes to see the lion blinking at her curiously, before it spoke, _You have returned to the realm of your ancestors. Alteans and the life givers who came before._  Allura breathed a sigh of relief at the soothing female voice. “I wish to learn the secrets my father knew the alchemy that created voltron.” _There is no need to kneel here you are home. And the secret is already within you. Rise let us embrace you_ . Allura rose and the lion inclined its head, meeting Allura’s gaze. It glowed faintly, fur ruffling with an invisible wind.

 _My child, you are home. Welcome to Oriande. The home of your ancestors. The home of alchemy. It’s a skill you’ve always possessed but now you understand the secrets._ Allura nodded. “I wish to be like my father, he was my inspiration, and I want to keep his dream alive.” The lion cocked its mighty head. _My child your destiny is written in the stars. You are not your father you will face hardships. Allura frowned opening her mouth to speak. My child, part of my power lies in truth and understanding. Why have you not told your friends and family of your involvement with the enemy Prince?_ She went still, eyes wide, mouth once again gaping. “I love him, he’s not like the others. He wants peace for the empire.” Allura tried, voice uncertain. The lion sighed. _At least inform your brother I’m sure he will remain on your side regardless of the outcome._ “Brother?” Allura squaked. “I have no siblings. I- My father- He” She stopped trying to remember, something, anything. But there was a time where her memories went hazy. There was a gap in her memories from the time she’d spent in the cryopod. Years after her retrieval from the pods she’d only grown close to the guards of the palace. Brother?

The lion thankfully chose to change the subject. _My child, I know you know of the Paladins of old. We have a new threat on the horizon. The rift is still a threat, but the Galra Emperor more so. As you are aware there is a price that comes with the power of the Paladins._ Allura nodded in understanding. Princess, stop wishing to change the past live for the present. If you love something you must set it free. Allura closed her eyes, letting the words echo in the space. White pressed her nose to hers, eyes closing. With a soft brush of fur and a comforting purr, everything went white.

 

* * *

 

The group comes to with a chorus of groaning rippling along the surface of the water, bouncing off the stone floor of the patio. The blinding light dimmed back to the naturally bright sunlight. Keith squinted against it, the action bringing a sharp prickling pain with it. He groans again, bringing his hand to his cheek. It was burning. Still cradling his face, he looked across the patio, doing a double take so quick he swears he hears his neck pop. The representatives were all in similar states, groaning and cradling aching body parts, glancing around taking in their comrades new appearances. Allura’s long white hair was donned a crown made of light. It sat atop her head like some freaky halo, before settling onto her hair like a crown. There was a faint white marking across her forehead. It looked like the outline of another eye. An almond shape, with a purple pupil in the center of her forehead, ringed with the same stunning blue shade of her eyes. It didn’t look like the eye was the same as her others, more like a tattoo of an eye? The mark looks more like a glossy scar from this distance. The princess was rubbing between her eyes, almost like she's trying to soothe a headache. Maybe the new eye made her more prone to headaches? Her hair falls in a curtain shading her face from the light, but drawing attention to the new mark on her back, its glowing a soft white color. It’s almost a chevron, but the upper center is broken by an invisible, indented pentagon.

 

Keith turns to Pidge next. The small human’s hair is shorter now but maintains it’s full fluffiness. There's several small piercings crawling up they’re ears. There was a member of the blade that specialized in piercings, and taught Keith all there is to know about them. Even taught him how to pierce, it was a master-apprentice situation. Pidge has an industrial bar going across their right ear, with 3 studs on their lobe. One of which dangles down and the middle one is in the shape of a triangle. On the left is a tragus, an orbital, and a helix piercing in the upper part of the cartilage. All simple gold or silver. They have the same chevron tattoo as Allura, but hers is on her bicep and glows a soft green. A pair of round lense glasses rest on the bridge of their nose, which hadn’t been there prior to the meeting.

 

Hunk is next to Pidge, rubbing at his arms, new gold cuffs litter his arms. One wraps around his right bicep, and the other, fitting like a gauntlet, around his left forearm. The cuffs break up the intense tattoo’s littering his left arm, some of the dark in has a yellow glow to it, they must still be fresh. He has a chevron too, but his glows yellow, the faint outline of which is seen through the material of his trousers.

 

Keith glances to his left seeing his brother there. Shiro is on all fours, arms keeping him balanced. Yes, arms. He’s blinking unseeingly at the shiny metal arm like he’s still trying to process he has an arm again. He has a new arm. Snow white hair falling into his eyes. Shiro’s salt and pepper look was replaced by all white, it suits him. Granted it washes him out a bit, but it makes his eyes brighter. He has a dark chevron tattoo under his hairline on his neck, the same spot as Allura’s. He looked like he might be going into shock. His breathing was picking up. Keith started scooting closer to him. His feet slipping from under him, he braced for the fall taking the brunt of it on his forearms, not willing to eat stone, not willing to let his brother suffer.

 

Keith dared a glance over at Lance who’d at some point released his shoulder, and was helping the princess up. All soft touches and gentle soothing words. Gods Keith was weak to that. Lance’s trousers had ripped in places and it looked like the archer had more glowing marks, all in neat altean script. Though he had a distinct blue chevron on his upper right thigh. Maybe Keith was imagining it but it was almost as if his eyes were a clearer more crystal blue than ocean blue. Lance now has a necklace, well maybe it was two. Nope, its one. There's a torque of ivory that fits his neck, with a longer silver chain that comes from four small loops on the ivory. The farthest loops only allow a small amount of slack on the chain. The next two loops allow for more before the chain drops an altean crystal surrounded with mother of pearl and ivory to the hollow of his throat.

 

Shiro recovers enough to squint at Keith, brows furrowing in confusion before smoothing out in recognition. He laughs, a gravely sound from all the yelling before, and smiles at Keith before saying, “You look different. It suits you.” Keith took his reflection in from the polished stone floors. His hair was longer now. Instead of brushing his collarbones it fell to his mid back, the clinking of metal catches his attention. He runs his fingers through his hair seeking the culprit. His hands snag on three chains of gold, that settle into a series of phoenix like feathers, each melded to the chain with a cuff of fire opals and garnet. The motion has it ring against his earrings, _oh this is going to get annoying real fast_ he sighs. Keith sits back, feeling the broadness of his shoulders, that makes him smile, he’s grown a bit, maybe a lot he hasn’t stood up yet. Maybe now the blade will stop calling him kit. He's well past kit stage, and its embarrassing. Someone clears their throat behind him, it’s pointed and short, Keith thinks its Kolivan, his head is still reeling.

 

“Kolivan, what happened?” Shiro rasps, slightly more recovered than Keith. The world around him still spinning. “That is the question,” Kolivan huffs. “We had been engaged in combat with the Galra and then there was that flash of light. They retreated but you six were all screaming and knocked yourselves unconscious. We tried to wake you up,” He paused glancing at the harsh red hand print spanning most of Keith’s face, almost looking guilty, almost. “But you weren’t waking up, no matter what we tried.”

 

“Coran can you elaborate? Everything is still unclear,” Allura asked, and it sent Kolivan bristling. “Ahh yes where to begin. Kolivan gave you the short version I guess I can supply the long version.” He says while twirling his mustache.

 

* * *

 

The sounds of battle raged, blades whining from their crossings, the soft thwack of the arrows reaching their intended targets, shouts and screams a dark pounding beat. Coran grunted under the weight of a galra sentry. Damn, the glara were massive. He threw the sentry into the steam vent, and made his way over to the remaining council members. Daring a quick glance at the other representatives. Kolivan was engaged with a druid, sickening black electricity reverberating through his luxite blade. He grunted with the force of the electricity, teeth clenched hard enough to draw blood. The Fae were fighting off the sentries breaking through the trees, using magic and steel to keep them at bay and to secure the patio. Allura was fighting the disguised druid, blue light flaring from her body, a form of ancient Altean magic linked to the royal bloodline. She wrapped the black tendrils of magic in waves of blue light, smothering the darkness. A sentry on the patio made to swipe at Pidge, but Shiro shielded them, katana drawn, sheath on the ground between them. Pidge used the distraction to release a series of electrical currents out at the sentries around them. Coran noticed Lance bow string pulled taut, quiver near empty as he fired bullseye after bullseye. Head, neck, heart. A perfect line of arrows maring the fallen sentries. Coran tossed a small explosive at the group of sentries attempting to close in from behind the Fae. They nymphs were kneeling, light pulsing from their hands as they worked to save the fallen humans. Hunk let out a shout, more akin to a roar, and charged at the incoming sentries, heavy battle axe poised to strike, cutting a path to safety. There was a flash of motion and out of the corner of his eyes, Coran saw Keith slip into calculated rage, face a mask of stone, and charge after a druid making to block their only route to escape. He took a hit of her magic to his blade, the metal ringing. They danced a deadly dance, magic and luxite singing. He took a near fatal hit of the magic, dropping to his knees with the force of the blow, body arching as the electricity shot through him. Coran turned his attention back to the council, but a light suddenly interrupted his view. The murmured questions of the council was drowned out by the series of screams coming from the young representatives. Keith lay with his head in his hands, scratching bloody marks down his face, claws unsheathed, mouth opening in a gasping scream. The blood dribbled from the slashes. Tap. Tap. Tapping away on the cold marble. Shiro had curled in on himself, forehead to the stone, hand at his throat making to cut of his own agonizing screaming. The pair didn’t respond to Kolivan’s panicked yelling. The latter sprinting towards the former, composure shot full of holes.

Coran glanced at the two neutral representatives. Pidge had managed to gasp out “Matt” before collapsing to the ground, arms seizing, eyes flickering in the fading bright light. Hunk wasn't much better. The young man had let out a panicked shout, fear froze on his unconscious face, air whooshing from his lungs. Lance seemed to be looking at Keith hand outstretched towards him. Fingers curling and uncurling, before his Altean markings flared bright blue, he let out an agonal gasp sputtering like he was drowning, he went under with a final choking a gasp of air. Allura was between the others, lying prostrate on the ground eyes clouded and unseeing, breathing shallow after her gut wrenching sob for Alfor. Coran wasted no time, sprinting to his charges. He cradled the princess carefully, but attempting to jostle her gently into the world of the living. The fae set to work trying to wake the humans, nymphs still working to keep the councilmen alive. The fae starting with a series of tapping and shouting, Kolivan, however, had skipped all of that and went straight to back handing Keith. The resounding smack silenced everyone on the patio. A bright red hand print left in his wake. He sighs, releasing Keith and turning to Shiro, and attempts shaking the soul out of the poor thing. Coran turns his attention to Lance, another child of Altea, his prince, and prods him with his toe, digging it in a bit harder to the juncture between neck and shoulder.

 

The representatives were all still unconscious, it had been almost a varga. The human council members had lost too much blood and hadn’t made it, the only traces left of them were the ruby colored puddles smeared across the pale marble. Members from the residences at the meeting grounds had come to claim them to prepare them for mourning. The nymph, Lavena, suggested that maybe that flash of light was the culprit behind the loss of consciousness. As if summoned by the mere mention of it,  there was a collective glowing emanating from the six unconscious representatives, six colors becoming one. The prism of light singling into a white pillar, startling the council.

 

* * *

 

“And that about sums it up.”

 

The six who’d been on the ground had shakily stood and were standing closer together now, borrowing each other for some form of support. “Did you guys see that starry plane? The one with no ground or sky” Hunk asked, voice tinged with anxiety. “Yeah and did everyone else see a lion?” Lance asked genuinely puzzled. “You saw the lions too?” Allura questioned tone high. “Wait, you mean to tell me that when you lost consciousness you saw the Lion spirits, the guardians of the Paladins?” Coran asked, eyes wide and jaw almost hitting the floor. Six sets of shocked eyes met Corans. Kolivan stepped forward, “You six met the guardian deities?”

 

“If your talking about the lions we all saw them.” Keith supplied, violet eyes catching the afternoon light. “We were sent to this subconscious plane? I’m still not sure what it was then we met the lions. They talked about themselves and a cryptic burden we'd have to bear-” He paused, glancing for confirmation from the others which was delivered through a series of nods. “Then we ended up here, but different.” He trailed off looking into Kolivan’s stern face.

 

“This is most unfortunate.” The fae murmured. “Things are much worse than we could have imagined if the Lions appear to us under these circumstances.” The council, well what's left of them anyway, turn to one another and speak in soft whispers, so quiet even Shiro’s fae ears couldn’t detect what they were saying. They didn’t deliberate for very long. They turned after several doboshes, grimacing, eyes barely meeting those of the new Paladins.

 

“It seems that we are out of options we had to deviate from our original plans to have you go as a team to investigate the rift. We fear that since the Lions have chosen new Paladins that it is time to take out the threat of the Galra Empire.” The patio is silent, even the insects paused their constant chatter. “We fear that we must send you on a perilous journey to restore peace to the world.” The Paladins faces were scrunched in disagreement, but the words of the lions echoed heavy in the air. “We will be sending you to restore balance, Coran, we ask that you travel with them as you have the most experience working with Paladins of any of us, and can provide guidance to the new generation.”

 

“But who will run Altea?” Allura asks tears in her eyes, the thought of having to turn her back on her people left her guilty.

 

“It would fall to the courts to run the country while we are away. There are laws in place to keep the peace.” Allura nods dumbly, the reality of the situation still setting in.

 

“The Blade will protect Altea from invaders,” Kolivan offered, Allura gratefully accepts the offer, with the royals out of the picture Altea is more susceptible to attacks.

 

“Princess,” Lance starts, arm lightly resting on her shoulders. “What if we head back to the castle that way you can situate and help the court transition. I think that there might be some mysteries about the Paladins of old that may be of use to us there. We can leave from Altea to start the journey.”

 

The others stare at Lance, that was a brilliant idea. It would allow for time to adjust to their new status, and might help to even the odds while they figure out the learning curve of their new abilities.

 

With everyone in agreement they departed from the cursed patio to change for the journey to altea. They’d all gone off in their respective directions to pack for the journey ahead. Kolivan would be returning home to Kem taking what Shiro and Keith didn’t need for the journey. Before they could return to the rendezvous point, he pulled the boys close, burying his face in their necks. “You parents would be so proud of you. Know that all the blades, and myself are so proud of everything you do. Just because your defenders of the world doesn’t mean you can forget about us.” He pauses drawing a shaky breath. The boys hesitantly returned the embrace. “I expect frequent updates. Keith, don’t think I haven’t noticed your pining, it’s been what not even a day?” Scarlet blooms across Keith's cheeks as he goes to deny it. “I expect great things from my next of kin. Shiro, you were always the more responsible one,” Keith scoffs at that, to which Shiro responds by digging his new metal elbow into his side. “I trust that you will keep him and the beast in check, but also I hope that this journey helps you find your new self.” They boys nod, teary eyed as they walk towards the courtyard they agreed to meet at. Keith was in a wine red tunic with gold embroidery. He had a second skin black shirt underneath, with form fitting black trousers. His hair was tied into a messy ponytail, feathers dancing in the dark tresses. The pack slung over his shoulder held his mother’s knife, his sketchbook and charcoal, and the necessities of the Kem formal looks. His suit was in there, tucked under his bed roll, just in case. Shiro, much like Keith wore a tunic, though his was black with gold and silver embroidery. He wore skin tight undershirt, and the same form fitting pants as Keith. His pack isn’t nearly as full as Keiths. He was more practical in his packing. He had his Kem accessories, a healing tonic, his suit, his sword, and bed roll. He’d need to pick things up. Though Shiro had a pair of rings dangling from a chain around his neck. Keith recognized them instantly. _Adam,_ he thought with a pang of guilt. Shiro had been extremely close to Adam. Keith remembers how Shiro would come to his quarters in a panic, spilling his feelings for the scholar, and about how Adam was the one. Keith had been with Shiro the day he went and got the rings. Shiro was recovering in his own way, but there was a light that’d left his eyes since Adam was pronounced dead, post accident. The pair both had money, but from their field experience they have it scattered around their person so if they lose anything they still have something.

 

Keith noticed Lance first. Lance was like a magnet drawing Keith in, pulling him his attention no matter the situation. Long graceful limbs stretched out on the grass, pendant reflecting the rays of the sun. He wore a royal blue tunic with silver embroidery that did wonders for his complexion. He had tight pants that drew attention to his lithe figure. He had his bow and quiver slung over his shoulder. They thumped lightly against his pack, filled with a bed roll, a bracelet gifted to him by his sister Veronica, a picture of his family, a few accessories, money, and about five bottles of tonic, cleansers, and moisturizers. Hunk was at his side, pack on the ground in front of him. He was dressed in a muted yellow tunic with pale gold embroidery, with the same long sleeve undershirts as the rest of them. He wore looser fitted pants. His hair was pushed aside, and off his face by an orange band of cloth, tails falling to his back. He had a small compact with photos inside, he refused to show it to anyone only smiling fondly when asked. His bed roll, coin satchel, and cook book all neatly tucked away in his pack. He has his notes on the rift next to Pidge’s between their bags, with multicolored scratches and corrections to counter Galra. Pidge is hunched over a series of whirring cubes. They each have a faintly glowing light. There's 10 in total. They press one into Hunk’s hands and tells him its the new storage device they’ve been working on. That alone makes Keith bite his lip to keep from laughing. Pidge packed had packed their entire life into the pack. Using 3 cubes, they managed to store clothing, the bed roll, equipments, gadgets, you name it. What confused Keith was the glowing creature? Could he even call it that? The thing? Yeah the thing next to Pidge, hovering in the air, pulsing with a soft blue light. He’d seen those before, back in the Galra hideouts. Pidge had done it. They’d reprogramed Galra tech. They notice him then.

 

“Hey Keith meet Rover!” the creature in question let out a series of trilling beeps in recognition. Keith held his hands out to the creature, intrigued. Rover floated over to him and Shiro, spinning and weaving between them before setting into Keith’s open palms. Keith’s face scrunched, laugh ringing across the courtyard. That caught Lance’s attention. His face lit up, eyes crystal clear, lips parted in surprise. He whispers in Altean, “ **He can laugh. He has a cute laugh. Stick in the mud can laugh**.” The moment was cut short when loud arguing came from across the field where Allura and Coran are.

 

“ **Coran we can’t do that. I don’t want to leave** **_him_ ** **in charge.** ” The princess face draws up in disgust. It was a stark contrast to the pale pink of her tunic. The embroidery is a rich tri-color, gold, silver, and rose gold. She has a navy undershirt beneath the tunic, and a pair of very form fitting pants. She has a pair of regal riding boots that go up to her knees, the dark color blending in with the trousers. She has a bag that's over near the rest of them, presumably packed with her bed roll, and whatever else the princess brought with her.  

 

“ **Leave who in charge?** ” Lance quips from his seat on the ground, catching their attention. Allura sighs and runs her fingers through her hair.

 

“ **Sendak** ” Lance’s face scrunches up the same way Allura’s had. “ **Absolutely not. Nope. No no yeah not happening.** ” Coran grimaces, apology already on the tip of his tongue. He bit his cheek, instead saying, “ **He’s second only to the royal family and the advisors. We can’t very well get rid of him that’ll only lead to worse outcomes.** ”

 

The rest of the group is looking at them, gazes curious, and puzzled. Altean, not the common tongue, Allura realizes then clears her throat, “I apologize, I did not realize we were not speaking in the common tongue. It was a matter of internal affairs I’m afraid.” the others only stare blankly.

 

No one pressed the issue. Coran sputtered off some crazy gibberish, Shiro’s face contorting in concentration as he tried make sense of the phrases. Keith snorted, letting Rover return to Pidge, before continuing in Kem. “ **Shiro you look ridiculous. You look like your eating Thace’s home cooking.** ” Shiro gagged, face contorting further, “ **No, please anything but that. I’ll eat dirt and grass I swear it.** ”

“ **Too bad you inherited his cooking skills.** ” Keith chirped, eyes glinted as he teased his brother, head tipping back as he laughed. **“You take that back you little shit.** ” Shiro gasped, hand covering his heart like the remark actually hurt. He knows he’s a shit cook, actually among those in the Blade it was common knowledge. They pushed and shoved at one another laughing all the while. They’d forgotten they had an audience, only reminded when they heard the Princess clearing her throat.

 

“Right, well, I have no idea what you two are on about, but if it’s not too much trouble let us set off for Altea. It should only be a few days to the capital.” The group nodded in agreement, watching the sun shine on the horizon.

 

“To Altea,” they cheered.

 


	4. "The Scenic Route"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brothers fight. Keith is dark and thinks about death. Allura needs to lighten up. Introducing my favorite element of this story the truth for a truth game. Pidge knows Kem. Lance is a good boy. Let him enjoy himself. Ummmm yeah they travel to Altea. Thats basically it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I got really sick, hell I'm still sick and that sucks no one can tell me whats wrong with me. Everything is pointing to mono but hey whatever. I feel bad about not posting this sooner but I had to deviate from a few main plot points and re-integrate them so that was a challenge. The end is still the same, but the road there is different. I'm not sure if people actually read this but I started writing another part to this series that I'll post when we learn more about the Paladins. I.e. more secrets revealed. 
> 
> I think that the spacing went weird with this so sorry about that.
> 
> For this chapter, I listened to Back to Black by Amy Winehouse, Recovery by LP, and Thunderclouds by Sia. if your feeling up to it you can probably see the points where the songs were more influential. Oh and roaring 20's by Panic at the Disco towards the end.

To say traveling as a pack was easy was an exaggeration. Whoever thought that could burn Keith thought as he plopped down in their makeshift camp. They had a chore wheel or chart? He didn’t really know. Pidge had used some sort of algorithm to create it. The algorithm randomized the chores so it was fair. He’d been on hunting duty. He’d found a nearby stream where he’d had to try his hand at fishing. It left him a soggy mess. There weren’t really oceans and streams to be had in Kem. Only the oasis. Seafood was a rare delicacy, but apparently in Altea it was one of the most common dishes. It was strange. Keith had actually never seen live fish before, so standing up to his knees, pants and sleeves rolled up, trying to grab fish with his bare hands was a sight. He’d lost track of how long he’d been in the water, how many fish escaped him, how many times he’d slipped and gone under. He’d just been thankful the Altean lord hadn’t been there to watch. Lance wouldn’t never let him live it down. He’d returned to the camp, frigid and damp. Coran had been on fire duty. Shiro on cooking. Both he and Shiro tried to warn everyone, but no one cared. Keith bet it’d be another 10 vargas before they realized how bad this would be. Keith had grudgingly thought ahead and brought back more fish, you know, just in case. Shiro was a domestic disaster, he was okay with kids and cleaning, but you ask him to cook and everything's on fire. 

 

He flicked his eyes over to his brother, Shiro’s eyes pleading for help. Keith would admit, that he himself wasn’t a good cook, was better at camp out cooking than domestic, but it’s pretty hard to mess up cooking meat. At least you can sort of eat that charred or raw. According to Ulaz no that's not true, but he blamed his state of cooking on Thace. He mouthed “No” to Shiro who let out a pathetic whine. It caught the attention of Pidge who’d been on camp set up. They’d finished rather quickly and set to tinkering with their gadgets. Pidge looked at Shiro assessing the array of tools in front of him, then sliding their gaze to his pleading face. Pidge snorted turning to Keith. “How long before someone is poisoned?” Keith tipped his head back roaring a laugh. Pidge joined in. They laughed and laughed, until it bordered on wheezing, tears leaking from their eyes, Shiro’s face gaunt and terror-stricken at the bucket of twitching fish Keith had procured. Lance and Hunk had been on fire and firewood duty. They’d left after Keith, and were just reurning but Keith knew they’d made many trips between camp and the woods. They both returned arms full of wood, and Hunk had a pack on his shoulder, filled to the brim with exotic fruits. The pair had paused upon seeing Keith and Pidge doubled over laughing and the utter dismay and terror on Shiro’s face. Hunk glanced around startled, not figuring it out. Lance’s eyebrows raised in silent question,  _ What’s so funny? _ Keith’s eyes, wet with tears, glinting in the light of the fire, twinkled in response,  _ Shiro can’t cook and he’s panicking. It’s hysterical. He’s gonna cry. _ Lance glanced between Shiro and Keith, taking in Shiro’s look of horror and pleading before chuckling a bit to himself.  _ Gods, your an asshole. Takes one to know one _ . Keith responded, brows arching ever so slightly. Hunk bless his soul, just glanced at everyone before sighing, and heaving the wood next to the fire, excusing himself from the camp for a walk in solitude. 

 

The night continues on that way. Shiro silently panicking struggling to cut the fish, glancing around for help. He wouldn’t ask Keith as he’s only marginally better at cooking, Coran as they’d learned the hard way last night that he mixes flavors that should never cross. And he’d made them drink nunville, a disgusting concoction that feels like your lighting your insides on fire then dousing the burns with salt. Shiro holds the fish by the tail. Dangling it precariously in front of his face, waving it around a bit. It sort of flopped down to the makeshift counter they had going, one barely covered by tarp. The fish hits the wood with a  _ thump _ .  _ Oh yeah, let the person with the metal arm cut the fish that makes sense _ , he thought bitterly. He sighed, dragging the non-fishy hand through his white hair. This was gonna be a long ass journey. He eventually gave up trying to cut it after he chopped one in half only to be sprayed with fish guts, scales, and other such substances. He skewered the remaining fish and and stuck the sticks into the ground around the fire. He pointedly ignored Keith and Pidge’s laughing, even going so far as to glare at them through the fish remains he still had yet to wash off. 

 

**“What the Quinzak is this?”** Allura scoffed, obviously unhappy about fire roasted fish with scales still attached.  **“Well Princess it appears to me that number one over there can’t cook, well at least not fish.”** Coran offered, taking one of the fish from the circle, grimacing through a bite. At least he was trying to be kind.  **“Aww, guys cut him some slack you know that there are somethings that Alteans are better at.”** Lance crooned, eyebrows quirking hoping Keith could follow along. Shiro glared, still not bothering to clean the fish remains from his face, he wouldn't look at any of them, especially not Keith. Pidge and Hunk seemed to hum in agreement. Curiously turning their fish against the setting sun. 

 

**“Damn Shiro. Not even sure if this is edible.”** Keith commented, smirk playing on his lips.  **“Yeah, well you try cooking a fish with only one arm.”** Shiro countered simmering rage mere centimeters from surfacing.  **“Sorry Shiro I know you’ve probably never seen a fish before but still,”** Keith paused to wave his charred fish at him, scales crisp and fluttering to the dirt below him.  **“I’m not sure this is even edible. I mean look at the Alteans, they see and eat fish constantly and they’ve barely touched theirs”** He waved the fish at them more scales coming loose. Shiro did look, they were politely trying to eat the fish, well Coran was. Lance had his infront of them, squinting at them in concentration, trying to decipher the language barrier. Allura flat out wasn’t touching it, looking at it like it would lash out and hurt her. 

**“Yeah well maybe I’ve had a shit few days Keith.”** Shoot he overstepped, Keith had only meant playful taunting not whatever this was turning into. But the fire was raging in his veins. Shiro’s tone only fueling it.

 

**“And I haven’t?”**

 

**“You wouldn’t understand,”** He growled clutching his at metal arm, where the metal met the scarred skin.

 

**“Oh try me. I know your still working through the time with the Galra, but Shiro your not the only one suffering!”** Keith yelled, the flames licked a bit higher. 

 

**“Oh yeah Keith and what are you suffering from, huh? Is it the torture? The blood on your hands? The nightmares that blend so closely with reality you can’t tell the difference anymore? They killed me Keith! I wasn’t supposed to comeback. Hell I’m not even really sure of how I got out in the first place. Some awful part of me didn’t want to live Keith, the smart part of me knew it would be better to die there. I didn’t want to make it out of there, because the pain of coming back was worse than what I went through. To be stared at with pity, to have people look at you differently because when you tell them what happened. They think I’m a monster. Maybe I am, I’m not human anymore Keith. I died there. I died and came back as this- this thing.”** He gestured to himself, chest heaving, blinking rapidly. The camp had fallen silent only a slight crackling filled the air. 

 

**“Oh** **_I_ ** **wouldn’t understand being a** **_monster_ ** **? Thats real rich Shiro. I’ve been called a monster since the day I was born. People take one look at me and know I’m different. That I’m dangerous. I murdered them in cold blood as a child Shiro. A** **_child_ ** **! It wasn’t my fault, I have the barest hint of the memory of it, their blood is on my hands. Ever since, they’ve treated me different. Kept me at arms length, and with people who could kill me should the need arise. Don’t think I haven’t noticed. I lost everything Shiro, my ma, my pa, but you. You were the thing that pushed me off the cliff. You left, I had no one. I heard what happened and I lost it. Didn’t you ever wonder where Thace and Ulaz got those scars, Kolivan too. I’m a monster Shiro so don’t you dare feel sorry for being given a second chance. For getting a chance to redeem yourself. I’m walking a lonely road. I’m on a path to hell Shiro and this rutting beast is dragging me there screaming. I have no control over it. It takes over, and I black out. I’m a monster”** He hated the way his voice broke on the word, hated the smell of the salt of his tears, hated the world, hated the shocked stares of those around the camp. His breathing was ragged, Shiro’s face had fallen, guilt lining his every muscle. Tears in his eyes, streaking through the entrails of the fish. 

 

“Keith” He wasn’t sure who said it, maybe all of them had said it. He stumbled, feeling the claws, the ears shifting beneath his hair, his fangs dropping down. Felt the fire in his veins. He staggered back arms out trying to prevent people from coming near him, from touching him. He took off in a sprint, the world passes in a blur and everything faded to black.

  
  
  
  


Back at the camp the group sat in stunned silence. Thankfully the argument, if you could even call it that had been in Kem so the audience had only recognized a couple words at most. But it didn’t ease the sinking feeling in Shiro's gut. He saw Keith shifting as he lost himself to his emotions. Shiro hadn’t been able to save him from himself this time. They claws had come out, the ears stayed hidden but he could see them shifting under his hair. Keith's eyes had been flaring yellow by the end. The galra yellow. A half truth Keith still had yet to figure out about himself. He was an awful brother. He and Keith used to be at each other's throats when they were little then something changed. Keith was more guarded and Shiro had his own struggles. They’d fallen into an easy rhythm and he’d pushed him too far. It was too far. And now the rest of the Paladins knew. They all turned to him to answer but he’d just buried his face in his hands.

 

“Ummm I can’t be the only one thinking this, but what the rutting hell was that?” Hunk asked through clenched teeth, visibly shaking. Pidge’s face twisted in an effort not to cry. Of anyone here, they’d understand the most. They knew. Shiro peeked through his hands at them, silently begging them not to say a word. Lance sucked in a breath biting his tongue, attempting to reason with himself. Allura apparently didn’t have as much restraint. 

 

“Yes Shiro. I’m not sure what either of you said, only a few words but not enough to catch the meaning behind that heated dispute. There’s another matter at hand. Keith.” She paused, before yelling “You all saw that! He’s not human, he’s some manner of beast, he’s’ he’s almost like-” 

 

“A Galra” Shiro finally responded numbly. Allura stood in silence, gritting her teeth. 

 

“Yes, a Galra.” 

 

“You saw how reliable he is with your own two eyes, he even saved you a few days back from walking into that bandit’s trap.” After leaving the meeting place they’d wandered into a rogue trap in the woods. Allura had thought that the small child crying in the woods was real, had almost walked into the trap, had fallen under the spell the bandits had cast. It was Keith and Shiro who snapped them out of it. Though Keith picked up on the spell quicker than Shiro. The Galra had put out a bounty on the new Paladins and word spread quickly throughout Galra sympathizers, and some were already out to get them. 

 

“But he’s Galra.”

 

“He’s my brother Galra or no. One thing you may not know,  _ Princess _ , is that Kem is home to many rebel camps of Galra against Zarkon’s tyranny. There are factions of Galra loyal to Kem. Keith and much of the Balde hail from such places. Keith’s family-” Shiro cut himself off. It’s not his story to tell. He felt more than saw Lance’s curious gaze. 

 

“I do not care that you cannot look beyond your own biases to see the good in others despite their species, but I will not tolerate that attitude towards my brother. If you truly cannot look beyond such feelings of resentment for what the Galra have done to you and your people then so be it. Keith and I will travel separately.” The metaphorical line was drawn. The Princess opened her mouth to counter, but Coran stepped in to diffuse the situation, Pidge and Hunk watching on in shock. 

 

“Shiro, we cannot do this without you and Keith. The lions chose you all for a reason, and I trust their decisions. We must trust them as well. We need everyone to be able to face the Galra.” Shiro lowered his head in affirmation. The Princess huffed and turned on her heel. 

 

“Lance I need you to-” Her eyes flared blue, scanning for Lance. He was nowhere to be seen. 

 

“He left to find Keith while you two were having your pissing contest. He was disgusted by both of you. Your reactions.” Pidge spat. They two looked down, guilty. 

 

“Well, I suppose we can leave finding Keith to Lance, Shiro would you like to tell us what that squabble was about? It must have a very touchy subject for you to have electrocuted the poor fish in your hand.” Coran gestured to the crackling fish by his side, the one he’d been holding during their fight. He looked at it mildly horrified, swallowing past the bile rising in his throat. He’d done that. He hadn’t even realized he’d electrocuted the fish.

 

“So if the fish was you that means someone else was responsible for the fire. I think that it might have been Keith, it rose with his temper.” Pidge mused from his side. Shiro drew in a shaky breath.  _ What the hell was happening. Why was _ \- his thoughts caught when Pidge grabbed his hand threading their fingers together leaning against his shoulder in comfort. He gently squeezed back in appreciation.

 

“I haven’t seen you fight that bad in ages. I remember I’d been staying at headquarters with you and the Blade when I overheard you and Keith arguing about something. It had apparently escalated you were both being restrained by the officers. It was pretty heated. Wasn’t it over something Adam said, and that he got Keith involved in? They both tried to stop you from going on the mission. I was walking with my dad and brother to the dining room for the last formal meal before the mission. Don’t you think it’s strange Shiro? Its like he knew something we didn’t. I like to think that they’re still out there.” Katie looked at Shiro with glassy eyes, lips trembling. He pulled them close. 

 

“Yeah I think that the geniuses would have been able to outsmart their captors. I love to think that they’re fine and safe. That they survived.”  

 

“I messed up. I know we’re brothers and we pick on each other, but we’ve never taken it that far before. I- I crossed too many lines.” Pidge nodded against him, tracing his fingers with their own. “I can’t lose him. Not again” He croaked. A heavy handed rubbed his back in soothing circles, a blur of yellow. 

 

“You’re brothers. Siblings always figure it out in the end. I’m sure he was just scared and confused. I know that he’ll forgive you.” Hunk offered with a small smile.

  
  
  
  
  


Lance swore, skin ripping at the insistence of the burrs and thorns. He followed that confusing magnetic pull that Keith seemed have over him, followed the slight tug on the other side. Waves of anguish, fear, and desperation crashed over him as he sifted through the brush. Lance couldn’t really fathom why he was out here. Why he even offered to go find Keith. They were connected somehow, that much he knew. He’d have to figure it out, it was nothing, probably, hopefully. Lance saw a small clearing a little circle of dirt and stones, with a tiny brook cutting through its center. He’d just about made it when the figure in the middle shot up suddenly, the motion startled Lance enough he tripped back, and had let go of the branch he’d been holding, the branch snapped against his nose with a wet crunch. _ Quiznak, Ow, Fuck, That hurts _ . Lance clutched his nose, trying to pinch it off before he bled on his shirt. The figure inched closer, confusion drawing its brows together. They held out a claw tipped hand towards Lance. He grabbed it without thinking, catching the glinting of gold in the fading light. 

 

As soon as Lance had his legs beneath him again, Keith was staggering back. He’d tried covering himself, shielding himself Lance from half of his beast. The side that resembled their enemy, not the side that truly scared him. He’d admit the other form rarely breached the surface, usually in life or death situations, but that made no difference. Both sides of the beast were repulsive. Lance sucked in a breath, face falling, and Keith prepared himself for the worst. That after all the Galra had put Altea through that Lance would seek vengeance against him. He felt a soothing pressure at the back of his mind. Foreign not his or reds, but another. It distracted him momentarily so he didn’t notice that Lance had sat down beside him. Lance opened his mouth to speak. 

 

“Go ahead and kill me.” Keith blurted before Lance could speak.

 

“Woah, woah, woah, hang on there buddy no one's here to kill you.” Keith pinned him with a disbelieving glare.

 

“It’s alright. I don’t mind. I know you probably hate the Galra, and hate me, so just-”

 

“No Keith, wait-”

 

“Just get it over with. And try to do it quick I-”

  
“WHAT IN THE RUTTING HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! STOP!” Keith paused, tears rolling down his face. 

 

“What” he croaked. Lance’s face pale with shock.

 

“I’m not here to kill you and if you’d just listen to me and let me finish then you’d understand!” Keith just stared. 

 

“Look, I’m not sure what Shiro said to you, or what was so bad that caused you to go off. Sure your Galra and it makes sense that you don’t want to flaunt it. It actually explains a lot. Ya know, like the badass warrior vibe you got going.” Lance paused, chancing a glance at Keith. His face was puffy, eyes red rimmed, the rich purple hues of his irises in the pale moonlight, shadows cast across the planes of his face. Lance gulped down a breath heart stuttering.  _ Beautiful _ some unhelpful part of his mind supplied. 

 

“I get that your stressed and upset but everyone has their own secrets. Everyone has their issues. Sure you can’t exactly walk around ears out and eyes glowing. But seriously, don’t sweat it. Sure it was surprising, and you probably gave ‘Lura a heart attack, you are a Galra, but your not all Galra.” Keith’s lip quivered, tears falling once again. 

 

“Please don’t cry, I can’t-” Lance abruptly stopped when Keith lunged at him, arms wrapping awkwardly around his middle, face pressed to the crook of his neck. 

 

“Thank you” The words hung heavy in the air between them. They sat in silence for seconds, minutes.

 

“Lance, I’m afraid.” Lance stilled from where he’d been rubbing circles into Keith’s back.  _ When did he start doing that? _

“Afraid of what?”

 

“Myself”

 

“Yourself? Like the fact that your part Galra?” Lance tried not to wince at the words. Thankfully Keith was still curled against him and couldn’t see the scarlet blooming across his cheeks. 

 

“Not just Galra. I’m a monster Lance and I can mostly control myself in the Galra form, though there are a few times where I can’t but there's something else. It’s horrible. It’s not human, or Glara. Its corrupt. It’s deadly.” Lance sighed.

 

“Keith I don’t think it’s that bad. It-”

 

“It is Lance!” He shifted so they were now nose to nose. Lance felt his mouth go dry, his face flush. He closed his eyes, resting his forehead against Keith's. He took a deep steadying breath.

 

“Want to play a game?” He asked softly. 

 

“A what? Lance I’m serious are you even listening to me? What about this makes you think I want to play a game?”

 

“Do you want to play a game?” He asked again, eyes opening, flashing bright, determined. Keith sighed, groaning in frustration before agreeing. 

 

“Alright it goes a little something like this. For every truth you tell me, I tell you one. You’ve told me two so I owe you two.”

 

“I told you two?” Keith questions brows furrowing in confusion.  _ Was it two? _

 

“Yeah, that your Galra and that your afraid of yourself. Actually it might be more like three or four if you count the reveal of a second ‘monster’ and that your ready to go all self-sacrificing, though that's more through actions.” Lance waves his hands around trying to make his point. 

 

“I’ll tell you four truths about me.” Keith looked intrigued, taking the bait.

 

“Truth number one, I don’t want to go back to Altea right now. Sure it’s my home and I love it but, it doesn’t feel same anymore. It hasn’t felt like home in years. Truth number two, I see color in things that I’ve been informed don't really have colors associated with them. It used to freak my parents out. That I was different like that. ” Keith’s face scrunches nose wrinkling, ears flicking. His eyes had stopped glowing and the claws had been sheathed but the ears were still there. Lance laughed, mouth brushing against one of the points. 

 

“Its rare and not really understood but there are other people that have it. Is that weird?”  

 

“It’s not weird. It’s kind of cool actually? Where do you see the colors?”

  
“I see them all over the place, numbers, letters, people.” 

 

“People?”

 

“Yeah.” Keith looked at him waiting for an elaboration that Lace wasn’t ready for. He didn’t want Keith to ask what color he was. 

 

“Alright,” Keith dragged the work, accent lilting on the end of the word. “What was your favorite color that you’ve seen. Lance’s face burned.  _ Don’t say you, don’t say you _ . 

 

“It was actually a spectrum, soft purples, and dark blues with a flash of red.”

 

“Sounds interesting? And that was all for one… uhhhhhhh… thing?”

 

“Yeah and there's a second part to it that I still don’t totally understand so I’m not going to even try to begin to describe it.” Keith nodded satisfied, ears finally gone back to their human-like look. 

 

“Truth number three,” Lance paused, worrying his lower lip between his teeth. He drew in a breath. 

 

“Don’t laugh okay?” Keith nodded biting his lip in anticipation. 

 

“My real name isn’t Lance. It’s Leandro.” Keith’s eyes widened mouth parting. 

“Le-an-dro. Hmmm Le-andro? Leandro. Leandro.  _ Leandro _ . ” He tested the name on his tongue, smiling when he nailed the pronunciation, then testing it again in the full richness of the Kem sounds. Lance’s face heated, air rushing out of his lungs. The feeling in the back of his mind had shifted from dark, dreary, and upset to proud and content. 

 

“Yep. Thats my name don't wear it out.” He choked out.  _ That was cute _ .

 

“Truth number four,” He paused eyes distant and glazed. “I’m not just Allura’s royal guard.” 

Keith just looked at him.  _ What the hell was that supposed to mean? Not just royal guard? Was he a lover? Was he- _

 

“Alright time to go back to camp it’s going to get colder because it's almost the rainy season so we should go warm up.” Lance jumped up, feeling confusion and bitterness rising in the back of his mind. He forced positive emotions crashing at it, hoping it would quell the feeling. 

 

“Lance I’m not sure I should go back I mean, you said Allura hates the Galra and I don’t want to make her uncomfortable and-”

  
“Nope you're not getting out of this one mullet. We’re going back you can’t avoid Shiro forever.” 

  
“Mullet? My hair is too long to be a mullet! And I’m not avoiding him, I’m just-”

 

“Just what?” Lance teased with a shit eating grin. 

 

“You are insufferable.” Keith groaned.

  
  
  
  


They pair wandered through the trees. Fumbling in the minimal light. Jumping at any sudden sound, the croak of a bullfrog, the screech of a bat, the howl of a wolf. Would either of them admit they were lost? Never. Later than either one would have liked they stumbled back to the camp. Hands raw, and skin chapped. Keith’s hair fell in loose waves past his shoulder blades when the transformation had shredded the leather band holding it in place. Lance’s hair was a mess sticking up in every direction. The pair were covered in leaves and burrs. Lance had a trail of dried blood leaking from his still injured nose. Keith’s fingertips also covered in blood from the claws ripping through his nails. 

 

Everyone had gathered around the fire, speaking softly, though at the commotion in the forest they’d turned hands on their weapons. When the pair of Paladins had stumbled out, looking worse for the wear they visibly relaxed. Allura didn’t move from where she sat, arms folded across her chest. Her barely contained anger permeating the site. Shiro had jumped up, then froze as if unsure of how to react to Keith. Keith too had frozen. Lance sighed, grabbing him by the arm, and all but throwing him at Shrio. Keiths shouts were interrupted as he hit Shiro full force the two stumbling to the ground. The pair lay on their backs next to one another. Eyes catching. 

 

“ **Keith I’m-** ” 

“ **Shiro I-** ”

 

They paused before laughing. Relaxing enough that the rest of the camp released the breath they’d been holding. 

 

“ **I’m sorry Keith. I guess I still haven’t recovered from being captured. I shouldn’t have taken it out on you. It’s just… I’ve never been good at sharing feelings, especially since Adam** .” the name hung heavy between them. “ **I haven’t really been myself. I can’t go back to who I was, and it frustrates me beyond belief. I’ll need time to adjust. I think we all will. I just… I’m sorry Keith. I shouldn’t have taken it out on you. You’ve always been there for me, and I was afraid I’d lose you. I can’t lose you too not after everything.** ” Shiro’s voice wavered, silver lining his eyes. 

 

“ **I’m sorry too. I pushed it too far, the teasing. I didn’t mean to flip out. But when you started talking about being a monster, I just kind of lost it. I hate fighting with you. I’ve always hated it. I was afraid of what you’d think of me, after what the Galra did to you. I don’t want you to hate me. I don’t think… I don’t think I could ever handle it if you did.** ” Keith responded equally as emotional. The brothers stayed silent letting the confessions sink in. 

 

“ **You know. Ulaz would have murdered the both of you if you pulled this shit earlier, Kolivan too.** ” The brothers jumped at the voice, shooting up to meet a smirking Pidge. “ **Oh come on don’t look so surprised. If I recall, it was the two of you that helped teach us Kem.** ” The trio laughed. Shiro pulled Keith and Pidge into a backbreaking hug, lifting them off the ground. 

 

“ **We’ll get them back.** ” Shiro stated. Pidge’s eyes glittered. 

 

“As much as I hate to break up the reunion there are several matter that we must discuss.” It was Coran, though he looked pleased to see everyone’s spirits up. Though it dimmed slightly when he took in Lance’s nose and Keith's fingers. 

 

“ **Woah, woah, wait! Coran, I know what your thinking, but it wasn't him!** ” Lance yelled, rushing over to his side. 

 

“It was a tree, I got hit by a tree branch and it kinda, broke my nose.” He muttered, glaring daggers at Pidge who was laughing so hard they were snorting. 

 

“I see.” Coran said, before jumping into some complicated anecdote lost on the new age of Paladins.  _ Thank you _ , Keith said, eyes shining with gratitude.  _ Anytime, Samurai _ , Lance replied with a wink. Keith just scoffed, leaning heavily into Shiro’s side.

 

“We should reach Altea tomorrow and be to the Castle within two and a half days.” They groaned because Coran’s finger counting had been spotty at best. Last time he told them they were a year and a half from Altea, and the time before that was 40 vargas. 

 

“We need a plan for when we get there.” They nodded. Allura came from where she was sulking to be a part of the discussion. 

 

“I suggest that we get there. You four look around the Castle, stay out of trouble and start looking into the previous Paladins, while Coran, Lance, and myself head to the council meeting, to deal with the internal affairs of Altea.”

 

“Princess, surely they could-” 

 

“ **No Coran. I won’t allow some quiznaking Galra, or outsiders for that matter to-** ”

 

“ **Enough! Princess, we are about to set off to deal with the problem of the milenia, why not allow them in. Maybe they’ll have input that-** ”

 

“ **Coran enough. She’s not going to budge.** ” Lance states solemnly. Eyes drawn, trying not to look at their companions. 

 

“ **Tyrant Princess.** ” Pidge mutters in Kem under their breath, startling Keith and Shiro. Though it looks like whatever they said was a group consensus, though the boys didn’t dare translate it. 

 

With that the Paladins turn in for the night, bedrolls layed out in the clearing, camping beneath the stars, one of the last nights they could do this before the rainy season. 

Shiro sits off to the side, eyes drawn to his past reflected in the stars. He takes the first watch, Hunk offered to take over as Keith and Lance had been the night before. Allura seems to get out of almost everything. It’s not exactly fair, but it’s not worth the argument. 

 

“ **You okay?** ” Keith asks softly as he sits next to Shiro, abandoning his bedroll in favor of making sure his brother is okay. 

 

“ **Yeah, I guess.** ” He says voice distant, laced with emotion. He turns to Keith eyes haunted. 

 

“ **I miss him.”** His voice wavers again. Keith opens his arms not trusting his words. Shiro gratefully hugs Keith despite the awkward angle taking a few steadying breaths before returning to his original position. 

 

“ **Thank you. It’s just so hard. I have nightmares, but there are moments where it seems like just for a moment none of that happened and we’re happy. That we had the life we wanted together.** ” 

 

“ **He’d be proud of you. He’d tell you that your worrying for nothing, and that your being stupid.** ” Shiro laughs at that, grateful for the quip, the weight of guilt lifting slightly. 

 

“ **Your absolutely right. Get some sleep Kit.** ” Keith sticks his tongue out at him, making his way over to his bed roll.

  
  
  


The morning is uneventful everyone too groggy to really bother with conversation. Finger-counting, they’d concluded that morning was more of an art than a science with it’s knack for being wrong. Because, well, Coran was wrong, they’d actually been a day and a half into Altea and reached the Castle a little after noon. Coran remarked that he hadn’t exactly seen the town they were near since before the Galra attack. The Alteans had managed to escape, well most of them, but no one likes to speak of that. They made their way to the edge of town after deserted town, no one daring to speak much as there was a tense edge to the silence. One town they passed on the way had a small patrol of Galra. Only a couple of sentries digging through the rubble. It was one of the farther towns, but still too close for comfort. They’d taken the sentries down with little effort, but it left everyone tense for the remainder of the walk. 

 

It wasn’t until they came to an almost deserted outpost that the Alteans perked up. Lance damn near skipped to the counter. Draping himself across it, chatting a mile a minute. The couple behind the counter laughed, the female lightly swatting at his arm. His eyes sparked, grin picking up the spirits of the team. The rest of them approached cautiously unsure of what to make of the situation. 

 

“Meet the wonderful, beautiful, talented, Simne, and her mate Evul the man of the varga.” The pair smiled and waved at them, before dropping into a low bow when they caught sight of the Princess. Allura smiled, the air around her shifted as she spoke with her people. It was a hushed conversation that had the Alteans laughing. While they were conversing Keith took the time to study the markings they each bore. The princess had pink markings, Lance had sky blue markings, Coran had teal. Simne had orange markings, vibrant against her tan skin, Evul had yellow markings, near glowing against his rich bronze skin. Maybe they were glowing. He tilted his head to the side in curiosity, looking between the Alteans to see if they did in fact glow. His gaze didn’t go unnoticed by Lance though, his eyes locked on Keith, face scrunching in defense.  _ What? _ He seemed to say. Keith smiled shaking his head,  _ nothing _ . That seemed to be enough of an explanation for Lance. Evul excused himself to ready their passage to the castle city, and to procure temporary Altean clothing for their guests. He returned with clothing that the group gawked at. The Alteans laughed, sure at meetings they cover almost every part of them, but when it comes to street wear they’re just as bad as Kem. 

 

The Alteans wasted no time changing into their new attire. Which honestly helped the rest of the group figure out how to wear the fabric. Apparently there was an art to it. Allura made it look regal, all long lean limbs accentuated by the fabric. She wore a salmon pink fitted skirt that wrapped around her hips, falling to about mid thigh. A white band wrapped around her breasts. The pink markings flowed down her spine in an elaborate pattern. They branched out in sweeping whirls of pink, to to her collar bones, and down the sides of her thighs. Her white paladin mark on the back of her neck stood out against her rich skin from where she’d thrown her hair into a messy bun, a few strands falling to frame her face. Coran on the other hand had a bronze colored wrap around skirt, that hung loosely a few inches from his knees. A rich blue sash lined with silver cut across his surprisingly muscular frame. He had tied his waist sash tightly around his waist drawing attention to his well muscled form. Keith was honestly still in shock it was hard to realize just how built the man was under all that formal finery. His markings went across his back as well, though not nearly as elaborate as the princesses. He was in sandals of the same silver as his sash. 

 

It was Lance though that snagged the most of his attention. The blues of Lance’s gear seemed more traditionally Altean. The ice blue of his sash complimented his tan skin, a hue or two off from his many Altean markings. They stretched up the column of his spine, spider webbing across his shoulder blades to curl at his collar bones and down his muscled arms. They crept to his upper thighs before blending into the neat script etched down his long legs, almost like lace formed to his legs. The paladin mark stood out against the script more of a cobalt blue. Unlike Coran, his wrap went to his mid thighs, it was a rich royal blue a nice contrast to his sash. He had the same golden colored waist wrap as everyone else, though Keith couldn’t help but notice it complimented him more than the rest of them. It was perfect to him. He looked like he was in his element. He turned with a cocky smile to look at the rest of the group who still had yet to don the new gear. The motion had the pendant of the lower necklace swinging before thumping against his chest. Keith’s eyes betrayed him and followed the motion. Face turning a dusty pink. 

 

Allura seemed to realize that they were all struggling, and told her advisor and protector to help. She started with Pidge who was holding varying shades of green fabric like they might snap out of their hands and bite them. Pidge ended up wearing a pale lime colored band around their chest, similar to Allura’s. They had the same shoulder sash as the males in their group it was a richer emerald green tucked neatly into the golden bolt of fabric they tied at their waists. The wrap around skirt though, a deep pine green, and unlike the males, was more form fitted like Allura’s. It stopped about halfway down their thighs. Their paladin mark stands bright against the pale skin of their arm. 

 

Coran had set to work on helping Hunk. Keith and Shiro were sort of used to this type of clothing. Kem clothing was very similar. Though the fabric was usually more see through, the belt was different and the shoulder sash which would usually have been collared necklaces of varying metals and jewels. So Shiro wasn’t struggling as much, Coran only had to help with tying off the sash. The black paladin mark stark against his bronze skin at the nape of his neck. Shiro’s ensemble was an eggplant colored wrap that fell to his mid thighs. He had a plum sash with mauve detailing, and to hid much of his scars from his time with the Galra Coran had helped him fan the fabric out so it covered much of his chest, and the scarring where the metal of his new arm met skin. He looked uncomfortable, but he’d bear it. They gold of his waist wrap drew attention away from his scars though. 

 

Coran was helping Hunk with his sash of pale banana like yellow. The color bringing out the warmth in his tan skin. His wrap, falling above his knees, covering his paladin mark. It was a warm marigold color, only a few shades darker than the gold waist wrap they all shared. His tattoos stood out against the brights of his clothes. He wore his paladin cuffs, the gold matching the rest of the ensamble. Once he’d completed helping the males dress, Coran went to fetch everyone a pair of sandals. While, it was common to walk about the castle city barefoot, since they would be within the castle walls, it was polite to don shoes. 

 

Keith looked uneasily at the fabric he was handed. One was a square bolt of burgundy fabric. So rich in color it bordered purple. He had an indigo sash which was meant to be worn over one of his shoulders, then tied off at the waist, only to be hidden by a wrapped belt that stretched from navel to hips. That bolt of fabric was the same gold everyone wore. The colors made his pale skin stand out. He felt Lance approach him, murmuring in Altean, Keith’s brain not able to keep up. 

“What do you say samurai, need some help?” He asked signature grin on his face. Keith felt his skin burn. Lance let out a delighted laugh. Apparently getting a rise out of Keith was his opinion of a day well spent. Keith didn’t trust his voice only holding the fabric out to Lance. The Altean hummed, starting with the waist wrap which Keith insisted he could do himself. Lance waved him off folding it in half before wrapping it around his waist so it fell to his mid thighs. Lance moved on to the indigo sash next, stopping, eyes caught on the jagged scar across Keith’s shoulder. He glanced at the scar, tucking his hair behind one of his ears, earring jingling with the movement, 

 

“It was from my Marmora trials.” Keith stated, eyes distant, smile tugging at his lips. Lance sucked in a breath, apology on the tip of his tongue. Keith's brows arched,  _ Really it’s fine it was ages ago _ . Lance’s hands squeezed the fabric, eyes unsure.  _ Really _ , Keith tried to reiterate in that unspoken language of theirs. He nodded before continuing to work with the sash. He gently laid the fabric over the scar, moving the bulk of Keith’s long hair to rest over his opposite shoulder, the tri-feathers clinking in his wake. His eyes caught on the bright red of Keith’s paladin mark on his shoulder. Lance withdrew his hand, the skin brushing against the earrings dangling from Keith’s ear, blush rising to his cheeks. Keith was blushing too, Lance swallowed, eyes wide pupils widening, before gathering the fabric and tying it off at his waist. He wrapped the golden bolt of fabric around his waist with care before standing at his full height again. Keith was now just a fraction taller, the two stared intently at one another, neither daring to speak. 

 

They were saved by Coran who’d returned with multiple sets of matching sandals for everyone. Once they were all set Evul led them to a gondola like boat tied off at the end of the dock, ushering them inside. Allura and Coran sat at the front, making getting into the vessel look effortless. Damn Alteans and their affinity with water. Pidge and Hunk filed in after, with more of a struggle, arms flying out to steady themselves. Coran lent a helpful arm to for them to steady themselves. Hunk gripped it gratefully before sitting, Pidge following suit. Shiro and Keith stayed on the dock eyeing the boat with apprehension. Lance noticed, ushering the two towards the middle of the boat, He stepped in first, into the row behind reaching a hand to the brothers. The boat rocked and swayed, Lance seemingly undisturbed by the undulation of the waves. He re-extended his hand to both of them, letting the pair figure out who would go first. Shiro sighed, stepping closer to the edge, Lance holding his hand, murmuring about three points of contact to the older. Shiro stepped into the boat, hands on either side, and foot underneath him. He hastily slid to one side of the bench, eyes squeezed shut. Lance turned to Keith. Keith took a shaky step back, then yelped when he felt hands lift him up. Simne who was a whole head shorter, of slighter build, hauled Keith off his feet. Simne held Keith in the air, despite his flailing. Lance bit his lip trying to contain his laughter, but nodded. Apparently the rest of the boat didn’t catch the memo. A chorus of laughs echoed across the water as Keith was thrown in a heap into the boat, Lance barely catching him before he crashed into Shiro, who’d cracked his eyes open to pinpoint the source of the laughter. 

 

One embarrassing fumble later, the group was in the boat, Simne returned and had brought their bags over to them, depositing them in the row behind Lance. Simne waved goodbye to them, quickly pressing a kiss to her mates lips. She had the audacity to wink at Keith after manhandling him- no, literally throwing him into the boat. Keith growled earning a laugh from Simne. Evul had pushed them away from the dock, rocking them into a smooth glide across the water, towards a series of twining paths. He glanced to the princess, apparently she got to choose which path they’d take into Altea. She grinned, yelling something in Altean that had the Alteans in the boat cheering.

 

“The scenic route.” Lance translated for the group when Evul pushed them towards a white capped current that had Lance giddy with excitement. Shiro and Keith were gripping the bar of their seat with a white-knuckled grip. Mouths opened in silent screams as the Alteans leaned forward in glee. Keith had read stories once upon a time ago that some members of the Blade had been to Altea and had seen the rapids. Angry rivers, frothing white. Ice cold water, with jagged rocks, barely concealed by the raging waves. One of the accounts was of a boat flipping in the fierce waves. The passengers not the strongest swimmers dragged to the icy depths. Keith looked about ready to vomit, Shiro was already retching. But the pure joy on the Alteans faces made him think that maybe this was okay. Though the screams and squeals of terror from Hunk and Pidge weren’t too reassuring. 

 

They’d been yelling since Evul turned them down the “scenic route”. Keith was going to murder the princess after this, Voltron be damned. He felt a throaty purr at the back of his mind, he urged red to get out of his mind, to let him have this, the fire simmering in his veins helped calm him. The chuffing got louder and he groaned. Lance whooped when they made it to the fastest part of the rapids. The water uneven, like hills and valleys of unforgiving murky rage, it was something out of Keith’s nightmares.  Allura and Coran cheered as Evul steered them through it. Lance asked something in Altean barely heard above the roaring of the water, which made Evul laugh and nod. Lance hopped up, patting everyone on the back as he weaved his way to the bow. There was a small portion where the wood curved into a flat space, a spot similar to the one at the stern from where Evul sat steering them through the rapids. Pidge and Hunk began cheering with the Alteans when Lance leapt onto the platform. It had a bit of a grip but it was up to Lance to find his balance. When Lance stood, and turned to face them, head tipped back, arms out for balance. The water sang in answer. Lance leaned with the boat, laughing all the while as foam crashed against the boat, mist spraying them as they approached the falls. The water called to Lance as fire did to Keith, and electricity to Shiro. The blue Paladin cheered and laughed as Evul tried to rock the boat into the waves, splashing the occupants in the process. Shiro and Keith were so captivated by Lance’s display that they’d relinquished their fear of the boat, and joined everyone in the cheering. Evul whistled to get Lance’s attention, he turned, beaming as he beheld the Falls in front of them. It was Altea’s first line of defense the Great Falls that made it near impossible to enter the main city. Evul stood, holding a glowing crystal towards the falls, the air shivered and the Falls parted. It was stunning. The Alteans were giddy, the rest of the paladins in awe. They passes through and mere ticks later came the torrent of water rushing over the cliff side. The city was lit by glowing crystals of varying colors and sizes. Though as they ventured farther there was a dome made of melded crystals, like a painted window, allowing the sun to shine through. A kaleidoscope of colors. It painted the city in a rainbow of light, it was beautiful. 

 

The water had calmed down as they eased into the bay, they had to swap boats for a thinner gondola as opposed to the wider one they’d taken, it’d had better balance in the rapids. They glided through the town, down the canals and streams, Coran steering this time. They paused every so often so people could greet the princess, to greet the outsiders. Some took kindly to them, some remarked that they looked kinda funny, fingers tracing the glowing marks on their faces, though some definitely did not, but they wouldn’t dare bring attention to it in front of the princess. A few grids later, they arrived at another bay. This one more secure. Sentires guarded the docks, bowing to their royalty as they climbed from the gondola.  They’d have to go the rest of the way to the castle on foot. After a short walk through another grid and a half they reached a moonstone bridge. It stretched for almost a mile water in another series of falls surrounding the castle. There were five towers that made up the Castle of Lions. The center tower was where most business took place. Council met there, the throne room, the main dining room, the kitchen, the country was run from there. It was the tallest tower. Each floor above served a different function. Greeting, eating, meetings, questioning, and prison, though that was tended not to be advertised. There was a separate prison in the falls surrounding the castle that house many prisoners, it was inescapable. A series of questioning rooms were there as well, and Lance chilled at the thought of it, remembering the brief training sessions there. The front right tower was the Healers tower. It housed some of the finest healers the world had to offer. It was a magic academy of sorts. The healers were taught then would venture into Altea to heal their brothers and sisters. The back right tower was the royal family's tower. It held their history, their treasures. The first floor of that tower was a greeting room. One where the royalty could lounge and relax should they feel the need. The second floor was home to the the family heirlooms and the A.I. Alfor had created before his untimely demise. The third floor was the main royal guard. The fourth floor was for the closest to the Princess and for foreign diplomats of great influence so there were three wings to floor. It’s where Lance and Coran. The princess got the entire top floor, the fourth floor, to herself. It housed a bedroom, a study and a bathing room, though it was smaller than the floor below. 

 

The back left tower was the scholars tower. Some of the finest minds that made up Altea’s council lived and learned there.They were scholars that would provide unbiased insight, counsel the royalty to help maintain balance and peace. Hunk had wanted to study there once upon a time ago, until he’d delved deeper into the physical sciences as opposed to the social sciences. The front left tower housed the guard. That's where the training room was, the main floor. The upper floors were mostly housing, but there was some more specific training to be had between the levels. 

 

The group followed the guards to the main doors of the center tower. Allura squared her shoulders before throwing the doors open. 

  
“ **Tell the council that the Princess has returned and I wish to call a meeting.** ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is Fish... --> HOW DO I EAAAAAATTTTTTT YOUUUUUUU
> 
> *Disclaimer I’ve had a really weird week. I hope everyone's Halloween if you celebrate it was awesome I got hit on by a 40 year old man cause I went out for food dressed up as romelle. It was gross, like buddy I’m only 19 leave me alone. That was the sleaziest line ever I've ever heard. Like I appreciate that my food was cheaper but please never look at me breathe near me, never speak to me again. My friends was like wait what how did I miss it and I was like I HAVE NO IDEA BUT WE NEED TO LEAVE NOW HE CREEPY AND I NEED TO BATHE IN BLEACH.  
> Then I got hit on in the elevator like boi what?  
> I also found out I need to go to PT and get an X-ray because my leg got worse. Looks like It'll the the holy trinity on crutches in a few days. Also god-complex USE YOUR CRUTCHES!
> 
> Milk~ He's a milky boi why was this a 3 day conversation about milk?  
> Why is it a devin montage  
> Blue or yellow. Yellow is sweaty  
> Are you high rn? Nah Bruh. She's totally high. yeppppp.


	5. To the Library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Research is key...  
> A bit of a cliff hanger sorry about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all didn't forget about this.  
> Then Finals season hit and man that sucked but I did really good so thats a plus. 
> 
> Season 8 though... Wow just... wow I have no words. but lets just say the end of Voltron brought out my creative liberties as an author so I'm doing this my way...

The castle was a buzz since the Princess’ return. One of the guards, the one that had walked them to the tower, had taken the Paladins on a brief tour. The Guard’s knowledge of the common tongue was decent, but kind of spotty. Allura had been in a mood when they returned, Coran trailing after her trying to put out the fires she left in her wake. Lance had started rattling off orders, the way he held himself was different than when they had been traveling here. Gone was the goofy persona Keith had come to like. They’d been ushered off, only glimpsing them in passing, watching as people rushed about.

 

There were a series of hallways that connected the different buildings. All had access to the center tower, and the outer towers all had connecting walkways that connected one to another. It wasn’t exactly ideal or convenient, but to each their own Keith supposed. They’d been shown to their rooms. The Paladins were in the second wing of the third floor in the back right tower. At least they were close to their companions, Hunk mused. Each Paladin had their own room. Pidge’s connected to Keith’s and Shiro’s connected to Hunk’s. Shiro was across the hall from Keith, and Hunk across from Pidge. They’d set their stuff down and met in Pidge’s room to talk, and to get their bearings.

 

“Okay this was not how I pictured seeing the castle. It’s been like what a few varga? We haven’t heard from any of the Alteans we know. That guard Gi... Gidf.. Gidf-something is Gods know where. And I don’t know about you guys but I’m starving.” In response to Hunk’s outburst, Pidge’s stomach growled in agreement. The group let out a collective groan, then startled when a disheveled Lance burst through the door, throwing himself down on Pidge’s bed, screaming into the pillow. The paladins just stared, no one knowing what to say. Lance growled then sat up, smoothing his hair back into place, before looking at the group, marks flaring before quieting to a matte blue.

 

“Things did not go according to plan. Allura is getting chewed out by some councilmen in the meeting room. They’re furious that new paladins have been chosen and that result of the meeting was not as anticipated. They’re weary of allowing the Blade to help, no offense.” Lance apologized to Keith and Shiro. “None taken,” Shiro said, ever the diplomat. “But basically, the council wants all paladins present, wants to know who they are, wants to know if they’ll ever pose a threat, wants to know about the lion goddesses, wants to know the secrets of the universe, wants to know what Allura plans on doing to ensure the stability of the country while we go off to save the world. Excetra, excetra.”

 

“This is bad.” Hunk voiced. The others agreed. There was still so much they didn’t understand about themselves, how would they even begin to tell that to a council of Altean diplomats, especially when most of them barely understood Altean. Keith could sort of read it, but when he went to speak the sounds were so dramatically different than Kem that he often tripped over his tongue. Shiro was better at speaking it, but couldn’t read it to save his life, he said the script melded together. He wasn’t wrong. Kem was read right to left. Altean flowed like water. You’d read the first line right to left then continue the next one left to right, then back to right to left. On the right to left lines their words were spelt backwards. It was a headache. Kem sometimes went right to left or top to bottom depending on who was writing. It had a more geometric structure to the letters, Altean was all free organic shapes.

 

“This is going to be a nightmare,” Lance moaned falling dramatically back onto the bed. “Okay some quick things before we go there.” Lance quickly rattled off a list of important names and general customs for Altean meetings. They were to stay standing until the Princess sat. They were to bow, and not speak unless spoken to, violence is not permitted, and absolutely, under no circumstances, could they sass the officials. He had just barely finished before the guard that gave them the tour returned to bring them to the council room. He’d come to bring them to the meeting. Hunk was worried, sweating even, panicked. The full weight of dejavu from their last council meeting with the elders hitting him like a ton of bricks, Pidge wasn’t much better. It was totally warranted though given how the outcome. Keith and Shiro were holding up, but they’d raised into meetings like this in their Balde training. Lance drew a shaking hand through his hair. Keith glanced at him side long, _Are you okay?_ Lance let out a forced laugh, face pinching, _no_. Keith eyes closed, cheeks dusted pink, before he reached out and grabbed Lances free hand, lacing their fingers together. His eyes opened, a violet steel, determined. He gave Lances hand a reassuring squeeze.

 

The Paladins entered the meeting room. A long white table, made of moonstone took up much of the room. There were lush white chairs with ice blue upholstery. They seemed to hover, soft blue crystals glowing under them. All but two chairs were filled. One was Lance’s gauging by how tortured he looked. He glanced between the Paladins and the table a few times before sucking in a breath and standing against the wall with the rest of them.

 

The meeting was about to start, everyone was waiting on the Princess. The scholars glanced over at the Paladins, noting how Lance now stood with them rather than on the Princess’ other side. Some of the council members sneered at a few of the Paladins. Especially at Shiro and Keith. Lance felt a simmering rage in the back of his mind. He reigned in a gasp, but just barely, that emotion was not his. He saw something like confusion and panic swirl in Keith’s eyes, it was gone as soon as it came. _Are you alright?_ Lance asked in that silent language of theirs. Keith drew in a breath, eyes pained, only amplified by the feeling in the back of his mind. _No, No- I- It’s the way they’re looking at us, like we’re-_ Lance cut him off by shuffling forward a step to tread their fingers together again. The slight shift hid their hands from view. Lance watched at the tension started to seep out of the other males body. Though, it all returned when the hulking figure of Sendak stomped into the room. _Right_. He was here too. Lance clenched his jaw to prevent himself from doing something he’d regret. He felt Keith and Shiro stiffen next to him. Both sizing up Sendak. Keith squinting at the figure. Shiro’s eyes widened a fraction, and he took half a step back, only stopped by Keith's arm a reassuring weight at his side. Shiro looked like he was going to be sick while Sendak looked utterly thrilled. That was weird. With Shiro internalizing his meeting with Sendak, the other Paladins took note and all stood defensively, shoulder to shoulder. They were a pack, a pride if you will. They were family now.

  
  


_The meeting had gone just as horribly as Lance had predicted. It had nothing to do with the Paladins. Some of the councilmen were loyal to Sendak, who’d staged an all out attack on the Princess. Allura had not been prepared for the sort of questions, ranging from the past histories of the Paladins to the Galra threat. The counsel had also made an audacious attempt to de-throne her now that she was a Paladin. They’d straight up asked her how much longer she’d be in Altea, and whether or not she should look into producing or naming a next of kin. Lance was aching to be by her side but she waved him off, showing that she had something she needed to prove. They flung accusations, they demeaned some of the Paladins, particularly Shiro and Keith, mostly because they were Kem, and worked with Galran rebels. Thankfully no one found out about Keith being part Galra. That would have won him a one way trip to the icy depths of the falls. Sendak had all but told Allura she was no princess of his, Lance felt ice frosting his fingers, jumping at the lick of flames that appeared to center him. A glance at Keith had him carefully blank but he could feel it. The desperation he was fighting with. Shiro looked weary though present, but it wasn’t until Sendak threatened the black Paladin that all hell broke loose. Hunk had to hold Pidge back, arms around their middle. Coran centering Allura in much the same way. Keith and Shiro remained impassive, though the heat had spiked, and the air was crackling, the pressure dropping low. Sendak looked at them with a sickening grin. He mouthed something that had Shiro shaking. It wasn’t in Kem or Altean. Not in the common tongue either. Lance felt the moment Keith was going to snap. A chord pulled taut. He was a hypocrite. He broke his own rule for the sake of his family and lunged first._

 

Lance was cradling a bruised face. Keith spotting a split lip and bloody knuckles. Pidge fighting a sprained wrist, Hunk several bruises, and Shiro heaving in the bathroom, dark smudges under his eyes. He’d barely spoken after the Sendak incident he’d holed himself up in the bathroom. Not coming out. Not even for Keith. Said male was sitting on the ground, back to the door, speaking softly in Kem which was occasionally punctuated by a hoarse whisper responding from the bathing chamber beyond.

 

Allura entered the room a short while after that. She too had gotten into the brawl. She came out mostly unscathed, though there were a few cuts on her hands. She sat in one of the plush chairs in the center of the room. She cringed when she heard the retching. They sat in silence that was neither comfortable nor uncomfortable. Keith returned shortly after with Shiro in tow. The brothers sat on the edge of the circle, guarded.

 

“I am so sorry for- for what just happened. I assure you Altea is usually not so unwelcoming. In most cases-” Allura started rambling. Coran was still doing damage control and had asked the Paladins to leave for the time being.

 

“Princess you have nothing to apologize for.” Keith said, voice soft. It started her. Of all the people in the room, she figured he was the most inclined to hate her. The shock was clearly evident in the others as well. Lance’s blue eyes shined, a warm weight of twining shock and pride, pressing insistently against Keith’s mind.

 

“Sure its an unanticipated set back, but we’ll manage. We’re Paladins right? It just looks like we’ll have to work our magic on Altea first.” Keith blinked eyes watering when he realized he meant every word. He met Shiro’s soft reassuring smile. He was blindsided from his left, force knocking him to the floor, there was a thud, followed by another, as Lance, Pidge, and Hunk all descended on him, laughing through tears. The paladins lay breathless on the floor. A soft knock sounded from the doorway, Coran stood there slightly stunned, eyes glancing to the Paladin pile.

 

“Paladins, I’m glad to see everyone getting along for a change.” A glance between the trouble makers of the group, “I do apologize for such an introduction to Altea. It was most unbecoming. I have come to suggest that you explore a bit. I know your tour earlier was brief but we can start by looking into the Paladins of old, and you can familiarize yourself with the layout of the Castle of Lions.” Pidge scrambled into a seated position, eyes wide.

 

“Can we visit the Library? I want to look into the Alchemy!-” They coughed to cover the squeal in their voice, “I mean, we should look into the previous Paladins. You know… to help us understand more about the powers of the previous Paladins.

 

“Certainly number five.” Pidge glared at him. “I have you ranked by height.” Coran amended. “It would make the most sense to divide the research.

 

“Number two and number five, you’ll be looking for previous powers held by the Paladins. You will also be looking into the rift itself and its role in the choosing of Paladins. ” He gestured to Hunk and Pidge.

 

“Number one, number three, and number four you’ll be incharge of learning about the past paladins and their cultures. Maybe their bonds to their lions” Coran motioned to Shiro, Lance, and Keith.

 

“The Princess and I will be in charge of looking into quintessence, and its nature. We will also be attempting to deal with many of the issues from the council.”

  


Pidge and Hunk had eagerly hurried to the Library, Shiro opting to go with them. Lance had stayed behind with Keith who had been inspecting the decor in the hallway. _He just didn’t want him to get lost you know?_ That weak as far as excuses go, and Lance knew it. He sighs leaning heavily against the wall while Keith squints at an ornate moonstone archway.

 

“I can assure you there are many other interesting things in the castle, so if you would be a doll and hurry up.” Lance ground out, patience wearing thin.

“Be a doll?” Keith parroted, flash of metal distracting Lance. He's always been too curious for his own good. The thing about curiosity usually means he damns the consequences of his actions. That's exactly what he did. He gripped Keith's chin, tilting the males jaw up slightly.

 

“Lance what are you doing? Hey! Wa-”

 

“Can you open your mouth?” Lance interrupts, trying to pry Keith’s mouth open. He swore he saw, _AHA! THERE!_

 

“You have a tongue piercing!?” Lance screeched, the sounds echoing in the empty hallway. Keith’s jaw snapped shut, right over Lance’s prodding fingers, face a bright scarlet, eyes looking anywhere but Lance who’d squeaked at the pain in fingers.

 

“Oh my god that's hilarious. But it's like… totally you. You have the whole mysterious, dark, edgy persona thing going… and a tongue piercing! Do you have any other piercings, like not tongue or ear?” Lance got ahead of himself, shifting the sash of Keith’s outfit down, turning his head this way and that, near maniac. Much to Keith’s dismay his face flushed darker, almost purple, well not almost, it was purple. The mixed blood finally sick of hiding. Lance gasped in awe, still cupping his face. He caught the glint of gold near Keith's nose, it was a pair of tiny cold disks pressed flush against his nostrils. But _no way_. There were a pair of tiny pink dots below his lower left lip. Keith shook himself free of Lance’s grasp, face blushing purple, sclera glowing a soft yellow.

 

“You do have other piercings.” Lance noted satisfied.

 

“Yes.” Keith bit out, worrying his lower lip before his demeanor shifted. “But... maybe if you treat me to dinner first I’ll be inclined to show you the others.”

 

Lance felt his face burn at the admission. His heart stuttered in his chest. _Oh my gods._ He was flirting. Lance’s breath rushed from his lungs in a quick whoosh. He opened his mouth but no sound came out. He was left gaping like a fish.

 

“Are you religious? Cause you're the answer to all my prayers.” Keith stared at Lance before laughing, clutching his middle and doubling over. Lance’s own laugh joined Keith’s.

 

“Wait- wait Keith I have more.” Lance panted.

 

“Gods, no please,” Keith gasped between laughs.

 

“Boy are you from outer space, 'cause your body if out of this _world_.” Lance said through a fit of giggles. Keith had tears in his eyes.

 

“Make sure you tie your shoes,” Lance started, already too out of breath to finish it. “I don’t want you falling for anyone else.”

 

Several bad pick up lines later the pair finally made it to the royal library, trying to quiet themselves. Keith’s cheeks were dusted purple, making the violet of his eyes stand out more against the soft yellow. He had a tear streaked face, shoulders shaking with in silent laughter after the last pickup line. Lance wasn’t much better. His face was bright red, eyes a sharp blue in contrast. He too was crying, and struggling more than Keith to keep quiet. The pair spotted the other Paladins in the room. Keith swiped a book up from a table they passed, leaning into Lance, whispering.

 

“If you were a library book," Keith paused, eyes sweeping over Lance from head to toe, "I’d check you out.” He couldn’t help the smile that rose to his lips especially after Lance lost it. Falling to the floor with the force of it. Keith sat at the table with the rest of them ignoring the questioning looks, but when a grizzled librarian approached Lance, scolding him for making a racket, everyone else joined in. Keith caught Lance’s eye, catching the unspoken threat, but it lost its heat as his voice joined the others in a chorus of laughter.

 

“What was that about.” Pidge asked, pushing their glasses farther up their nose. Keith shook his head, grin wide and bright. Lance sulked over, swatting at Keith’s shoulder before dropping in to the seat next to Hunk.

 

“First off, _rude_. How dare you use my powers against me.” Lance laughed, directed at Keith.

“Second, did anyone find anything interesting?” Lance asked. Pidge and Hunk went of on a sort of magical mumbo-jumbo rant that was hard to follow. Lance glanced at Shiro, though to his immense surprise, the older Paladin was probing for answers, asking complex questions of the pair. Keith’s eyes flashed distant for a moment while watching his brother before returning to their vibrant violet, finding Lances. _His lover was a scholar, this was sort of his area of research._ Lance glimpsed a flurry of emotions coming from the brothers. He caught the word. “ _Was_.”

 

 _I’m sorry_ , he projected. And he was. He can sort of relate to leaving loved ones. Keith gave a small smile in thanks before taking Shiro’s hand in his. Lance decided to go make himself useful. He stood, winding his way through row upon row of books. Keith and Shiro had followed his lead. He was a few rows away but he caught the “Ah” sound that accompanies much of the Kem language. The siblings spoke in hushed tones, vowel sounds rising. Lance concluded Kem was a series of rising and falling. Like the undulation of waves. Altean while it had a few similar sounds, was more of a balancing act between syllables. It was a more expressive language. The tone showed passion. The siblings parted, splitting off in different directions. Lance ducked down another row of books to avoid the pair. He’d let them have some time. A dusty rose spine caught his attention. **“Bonds”**. It sounded useful, so he stuffed the book under his arm, continuing in his search to find anything useful. He paused at the edge of the bookcases, staring at their little table, the book Coran had been teaching him from prior to the meeting. Lance took off towards the tomes, title in mind.

 

Keith was better at reading Altean, the curling script was like art to him, it was something that came more naturally than speaking. Which is ironic because he’s never been great with his words. The raven haired boy ran his fingers across the spines, pausing as one caught his attention. It was a novel on geneology. Keith rationalized that he was going to read the book for research purposes and not to find out the dirt on the awful members of the court. He laughed silently, slipping the massive book in between the other books he’s found on the history of the territories, and an account of the Paladins. It wasn’t a first hand account, just someone's observations. He returned to the table, stack of books in hand. He noticed that there were a few translating devices littering the table. He snagged one, but he wanted to try to read without it, and left the other not currently in use for Shiro.

 

When Shiro and Lance returned books clattering onto the table, Keith was already immersed in the history of the tribes. There was still a line of royalty in the Territories though they’d long since ended their reign opting to only be royals in name. They wanted the people to have a say. It made sense, it’s also how the territories were able to put up a unified front to combat the Galra. There was an heir apparent, though no one knows where the child is now. Lance groaned as he opened some ancient looking tome. It’s leather binding cracked with age. Lance caught his eye, _It’s older than Bernice over there,_ gesturing to the hunched figure of the head librarian. _I always thought she came with the place. Ya know? Like ancient was in the job description._ Keith snorted, _Your horrible. Just look at the poor thing._ Said librarian was reaching a shaking hand to one of the many books out of place, tremors wracking her ancient body. She actually might have useful intel, Keith would have to ask her later. Maybe he could get Shiro to do it. He spoke better and people loved him.

 

It wasn’t until Coran came to fetch the Paladins for dinner that they realized they’d been immersed in their research for over seven hours. They groaned rubbing at their faces. Pidge complaining that they couldn’t see anymore. Hunk stood up, only to fall back into his seat as a wave of vertigo crashed into him. Shiro just laid with his face pressed against the table, eyes unseeing. Lance was on his back on the floor, feet propped on the edge of the table. Keith had his shoulders pressed into the table, legs tucked between him and the back of his chair as he squinted at the text in front of him. Coran sighed, ushering the Paladins to their rooms to drop off their books, and to wash up before dinner with the Princess. While they’d been in the library, Coran had taken it upon himself to see to their clothing while they were in Altea. Lance of course had his own clothing. But the others weren’t as fortunate. He’d procured more sashes and wraps in their various color schemes, as well as a few full and more formal outfits.

 

The Paladins came downstairs in loose fitted pants and black shirts. Allura had been waiting to see the Paladins, waiting patiently in her chair, hardly able to contain her excitement at the prospect of their research. The Paladin’s of old were the stories Allura grew up with. They were living legends. It was an honor to be a Paladin, and she was happy to not bear the title alone. Research had apparently been rougher than anticipated given by the state of the others when they trudged in. Allura stifled a laugh behind her hand. Coran ushered them into the space in a line. Hunk dragging his feet at the front. Pidge had their face pressed into his back one hand lightly fisted in his shirt. Shiro followed behind, dragging a drowsy Keith. Lance staggered in after them, only Corans hold on his shoulder kept the boy upright. They dropped into their seats, blinking blearily at the Princess.

 

“I trust that you found something of use in the library?” Allura asked keeping a level tone despite her excitement. It was Hunk that lit up first followed closely by Pidge. The others merely nodded.

 

“Your father King Alfor was one of the best Alchemists in all of Altea!” Allura smiled, a soft smile as she thought of her father.

 

“Yes, he was.” She hoped to become half the Alchemist he was. She’d inherited the ability, but she's still learning how to use it.

 

“If you have any free time would you be able to help us understand some of his notes, it's not Paladin related but I think that it might be a clue to the Galra. Like, related to the druids and their ability to manipulate quintessence which is a major component of sentries now. Because correct me if I’m wrong but they’ve started to use drones, right?” The tail end of that question was directed the the three males trying to to pass out into their soup bowls. Shiro lifts his gaze to confirm that yes they are now using drones and robotic sentries to maximise human resources.

 

“Of course, I’d love to help, how does 14:00 tomorrow sound?” The pair nodded enthusiastically.

 

“Fantastic, because there are notes for a robot, well a few. And I think that they might be a key to figuring this out.”

  
“Have you been able to find anything on quintessence?” Lance asked from down the table.

 

“I’m afraid not, today has been most busy. We received word from the Arusians. They seek refuge from the galra and are on their way to the Castle city.” Allura sighed.

 

“Arusians?” Hunk asked, unsure of the term.

 

“Yes, they are a magic folk in our Northern territory. A people who worship the lion goddesses, they fall under the Faerie races.” A nod at Shiro who blinked, still unused to being Fae.

 

“They look nothing like the humanoid fae, they more closely resemble reptiles.” Coran laughs glancing at Shiro as well.

 

“I advise that you take a break from researching today and go and explore Altea. It’s beautiful at night.” Allura suggest, hard exterior melting away little by little.

 

“Oh can we go to the HUB?” Hunk asked voice booming. Lance and Pidge share a knowing glance.

 

“He’s excited to see his new girlfriend.” Pidge teased.

 

“She’s not my girlfriend, she’s just a rock I admire very much.” Hunk concedes.

 

“Dude you didn’t seriously just call your seer girlfriend a rock, did you?” Lance laughed breathless.

 

"She's my rock," Hunk mumbled and added something about her keeping him steady under his breath.

 

Keith’s head tilted in a Lupine way, causing Pidge to snort their juice out their nose. The moment was interrupted by the device at Allura side flashing bright blue, the Princess’ smile became soft as she traced her fingers over the top, then gasped when the holoscreen popped up. Her face turned ashen as the Paladins all saw none other than Prince Lotor, heir apparent to the Galra Empire on the screen. Lance caught her eye from across the table, and she gulped, _oh no._ Lotor spoke briefly, saying he had some interesting new company and that the rainy season was early there, the savannas had caused mudslides that were inching closer and closer to him. Allura didn’t speak as freely as she wished, merely saying that it was a bad time, trying to hide her wince. He, thankfully, took the hint and disconnected, though that left her with the disappointed and confused glances from her teammates.

 

“So Hunk’s girlfriend?” Allura tried. Lance’s stare had gone icy.

 

“Try _Allura’s_ **secret** boyfriend.” Coran said sternly. The Princess deflated, sinking lower into her seat.

 

“ **Allura of the royal house of Venatici, how dare you try to hide something like this. What would the council do if they knew Altea’s princess was fraternizing with the enemy’s son? How do you think your people would feel, knowing you speak so easily to such a monster. A monster who has taken the happiness of thousands of your people.** ” This was the point when the Paladins took the hint and started filing out. An angry Coran is not someone they wanted to get acquainted with. Shiro tugging Pidge out of the room, Hunk on his heels. Keith paused, going to extend a hand out to Lance, only to pull it back when he saw the expression there, well lack thereof. Lance had shut down. Keith sucked in a breath before following the others. Prince Lotor. Not much was known about the Prince. Only that he is Zarkon’s heir, and that he had a nasty streak. Which was putting it mildly. Apparently once upon a time ago he was fine but then he snapped and turned cruel. So cruel that he’d been outlawed for some crime that hadn’t been made public. Keith bit his tongue leaving the Altean’s to tackle this issue on their own, feeling despair and betrayal thrashing somewhere beyond the veil.

 

 

Allura glanced between Lance and Coran, expression falling when she noticed how detached Lance was, fighting the nausea at seeing the flaring blue marks. He was like a brother to her, the pair extremely close and it had killed her to keep the secret from him. Lotor urged her to refrain from telling friends and family to avoid their current situation. She realizes how naive that was, but she’d only wanted one thing to call her own, one thing to help her exist beyond the court. She didn’t tell him anything of importance that could be used against Altea. They’d confided in one another about the struggles of being heir and ruler, something not everyone could relate to. Coran was still yelling, completely red in the face, marks glowing. But her gaze was stuck on Lance he looked like someone had kicked him in the gut. She silently pleaded with him, trying to get him to look her way so she could properly explain this to him. Coran noticed glancing between the two of them before heaving a heavy sigh, seeming to deflate, falling back into his chair.

 

Lance bit his lip before asking, “ **How long?** ” It sounded strained like he was trying to keep from shattering. Allura’s heart ached at the sight. The feeling of how wrong the situation had her head throbbing, the sudden pain surprising her enough that she crashed to the floor. Lance and Coran jumped up, hesitating to help her, anger getting the better of them. She rubbed her head, feeling the faint ridges of the eye-like mark on her forehead, they felt like they were on fire, thousands of ancient voices scorning her choices, others battling those. Like her morals were fighting each other. She grit her teeth through the pain, standing when the voices had become a dull ringing in her ears, and her forehead no longer burned.

 

“ **A while, but I promise you I was going to tell you. I never said anything that could hurt Altea. We only talked as one heir to another. He was there to understand some issues that you and Coran don’t. I was I swear it on my honor and bloodline.** ” She looked to Lance knowing that they only swore on the house if they were deadly serious. He was still carefully blank, though his marks had begun to dim.

 

“ **I have no words to explain my emotions right now. I trust you, I do… But, I can’t forgive you yet.** ” Lance said, eyes wide. “ **Not because you didn’t tell me or Coran, but because you did something so reckless without thinking of how it could affect our people**.”

 

The trio went their separate ways, Allura to her chambers body leaden, Coran walking the Palace, and Lance to the training barracks. Each needing space to sort themselves out.

 

Allura lay in bed staring at the ceiling, the mice she’d trained as a child came to her side to comfort her. “I’ve messed up.” She told them, burying her face into her pillow. “I kept a secret I shouldn’t have. I know Lotor is the enemy. He was always just… there for me. He’d listen but after the scientists went missing her changed. He’s not cruel but he's distant, and he looks sickly. I know the Galra bleed purple, but he looks awful now. He looks… dead.” She shivered, the ancient voices raising in volume again. A torrent battering around her skull. Allura squeezed her eyes shut, curling in on herself despite the faint white glow sending the mice scurrying for cover.

-

Coran had milled about the castle, walking a familiar path before he even realized where he was headed. He smiled sadly at the twin stones, Zora’s stone with a blooming lotus engraved in a faint pink glowing crystal, and Alfor’s right beside her with a metatron’s cube engraved in a similar shade crystal. Pink was a color worn to honor the fallen, Zora liked to challenge that notion and wore it more often, even going as far as to dress allura in the battle indigos and accents of pink much to Alfor’s chagrin. Coran huffed a little at the memory. They’d been as close as ever, he remembered the day Alfor had been chosen as a Paladin. Remembered the horrors that befell them. He’d been given one final order from his late king, to protect the Princess and to love her as you’d love her own. To protect her from the cruelty of the world for as long as he could. Coran sighed, mustache losing some of its luster.

 

“Where did I go wrong? -I tried to raise her in your stead. I wanted the best for her. I think of her as my own. It had happened before you’d even asked me. My own children are grown now but … I still think of her as my daughter -and Lance. I love Lance too. I fear what may become of Allura learning of his secret. Her secret was rather distressing… So I can only imagine how she’s going to take to learning of a half sibling.”

  
-

Lance had stomped to the soldier barracks, marking glowing something fierce. When he got worked up like this he’d usually visit his sister veronica. Sure she could be a pain in his ass, but she’d recently joined a rebel force in the territories after meeting her now fiance. Veronica always knew what to say to calm him down, but there were times he wasn’t allowed to leave the castle and that lead to his archery training. He went through arrow after arrow listening to the soft _thwap_ of the arrow finding its mark. He changed target distances, tuning out the background noise. Target after target, imagining how he could have handled the situation better. He’d frozen, because while it was Allura’s secret to tell it still hurt. But even more he thought himself a hypocrite. _Thwap_ . He has a much worse secret he’s keeping from her. Sure it wasn’t until a few years ago he learned. _Thwap_ . Not everyone knew of his lineage, only Coran and maybe one or two council members that were close to the royal family and were waiting until an opportune moment to use it as a bargaining chip. _Thwap_ . He reached across his back towards his quiver only to find it empty, again. That makes five quivers worth of arrows at a distance that won't be retried until the following movement. He sighed running a hand through his hair, groaning in frustration before standing, startling for a moment when he realized how terrified some of the recruits looked. _Oh boy_ , the weapons master was not gonna be happy with him for hijacking the rookies’ first archery practice. He probably scared the living daylights out of them. He gives a sheepish smile before saying, “ **If you ever want any help with archery let me know, the name’s Lance.** ” He gave a curt wave to a mass of dumbstruck rookies and sprinted out of the hall towards hand to hand combat.

  


Meanwhile, the other Paladins had wandered around the castle, not daring to chance the maze of streets that lay beyond the castle. Shiro headed to the scholar’s tower. Though with each step his heart felt heavier, memories of his final mission on repeat. Each screech of wood on stone sent his heart to his throat. He knew that there was something weird about the mission. But he wanted answers. He needed to understand his arm and about the Galra and about why that information on his mission was so vital to the Galra. He wanted to understand everything that happened on that mission and finding out about the rift would be the answer, sure it was Hunk and Pidge’s area of research but it he still wanted to know. He also wanted to do some digging on Adam.

 

Hunk and Pidge had managed to find an old galra sentry that the scholars had finished with and decided to test some of Alfor’s theories on it. Even managing to repurpose it to work for them. That was when Lance had found them, postponing his hand to hand combat to join in the fun. The trio had reprogramed the sentry to joust. Lance took place on a poor unsuspecting guard while the sentry manned the other. There was a loud crash that echoed throughout the hall, expensive vases clattering to the ground in their wake. You’d think that Altea wouldn’t keep ornate things in the sparring soldier barracks, guess that’ll be something to bring up to Allura when they start talking again. Sporting the best black eye of his entire career Lance sighed the fun mood dissolving like his current will to exist. He slumped against the stone ledge Pidge and Hunk were near watching as the Sentry blasted himself into the cliffs behind the waterfall. The mist he left in his path left ribbons of color in his wake followed by a muffled explosion that left the castle rumbling. The falls seeming to shiver at the impact.

 

The pair noticed his downtrodden mood but he shook his head before they could even ask. Nodding they left towards the library to continue researching, seeming to have had enough of a break. Lance turned towards the sparring rooms, stopping dead, joining the crowd that lingered around the edge of the mats. Keith in all his stupid glory, with his stupidly bright smile, and his long hair lied in a messy bun, feathers whipping this way and that, with each dodge and tuck he did. Lance bit his lip, fighting the smile pulling at the corners of his mouth At that moment he knew two things for sure. He was screwed and Keith wasn’t stupid, maybe stupidly brilliant. He’d proved as much when it came to researching, he’d been reading through Altean at an alarming rate, _without_ a translator. He’d missed a few customary things, and had a bit of an awkward guarded side but he was brilliant. He was impulsive and pushed the others to be great. Lance watched in unadulterated fascination as he flipped a man twice his width and a whole foot taller than him, pinning him to the ground with ease.

 

Still grinning, Keith helped the man up, they clasped forearms before Keith stepped away from the mats, crowd cheering. He flushed darker at the attention, eyes widening when he saw Lance. He let out a low whistle, eyes trained on Lance’s swollen eye.

 

“Let me guess the other guy looks worse.” Keith tried, eyes searching his.

 

“The other guy is dead.” Lance deadpanned. I mean technically it's true, but is artificial intelligence even alive? Lance flicked his gaze back to Keith who’d gone still. Instead of laughing like Lance had thought he looked like he’d shut down. Eyes distant, breathing shallow. Shit. Lance fucked up, before he could fix it, Keith pulled him from the room, wandering up a flight and a half of stairs to a secluded dead end used only for war meetings. Lance peeked beyond the doors ensuring that they were in fact alone before opening his mouth.

 

Keith would have none of that, He placed his hand over Lance’s mouth, “I don’t care what you meant but don’t ever joke about that.” Lance opened his mouth again, but Keith pressed on. “I know it's stupid and I’m sorry i’m reacting this way, but-” he takes a deep breath. “When I was a child I lost control. It was bad. It was the beast from I hate, I was a monster it was what triggered the fight with Shiro and I, and I- It was an accident.” keith voice broke on the word. “I lose control as the monster, I don’t remember any of it but there was fire it was by one of the active volcanoes on the very edge of Kem, and my Pa, he- He tried to stop me, tried to prevent more innocents from getting in my way. It was triggered because of my mom, I-” Keith’s breath came out fast and hard, eyes watering, claws curling, ears flickering between forms. “I killed them, Leandro. As a child I killed them.” Lance felt the pain, the agony in the admission. Felt the world closing in on them but he held Keith through it all.

 

Some time later, still wrapped around each other Keith shifted, causing Lance to tilt his head down to him. The bright purple of his irises shimmering in warm orange light. Lance blushes, tucking his head against Keith’s neck, feeling the other hesitantly bring his hand up to red on the nape of Lance’s neck, fingers threading through the short hair. He sighs against Keith pressing into the touch, drawing a surprised intake from him. Lance leans back, Keith hand still cradling his head, before saying,

 

“I’m sorry that you had to go through that. I really am. I can’t begin to imagine how much that tortures you, but Keith, I want you to know that you aren’t that monster. You’re you. And you should never change that.” Lance bit his lip to stop from saying, _I love that about you_. They sit in heavy yet comfortable silence, for a while before Lance begins again.

 

“So, that was a huge admission, and I’m not sure I can trump that-” He paused debating whether or not to out his deepest secret, biting his tongue and damning the consequences. “If your up for the truth for a truth thing, that is.” Lance hurries. Keith smiles, soft and curious.

 

“If your feeling up to it.”

 

Lance opens his mouth to say it, when a loud explosion echoes throughout the castle, followed by a series of yells.

 

“Later I promise.” Keith looks at him before nodding. _I’ll hold you to it_ , he seemed to say.

  


It had been an issue in the Scholar tower, apparently there had been some unstable contraption in the works and it backfired and took out half of the wing. Lance had gone to the Princess’ side, though there was a hint of tension between the pair as they readied for their remaining council meeting. Lance met Keith's eyes, _Later_ , they promised, and he felt a phantom wind brush against him, as if in parting.

 

Keith headed off with Shiro to return to the Library to work on their research into the past Paladins, taking note of all the folders, notebooks, and books Shiro had tucked safely in his room.

 

* * *

  


The Paladins had settled in for the night. Pidge was skimming through Alfor’s notes and Hunk was actually trying to sleep. Keith had set aside his genealogy book, he was close to figuring it out. There were pages missing, likely by design, but he was onto something. The feeling at the back of his mind was uneasy. It kept him from sleep. He shoved a wave of calm and content at it, though it didn’t seem to have any effect. The raven haired boy decided to go off on his own. He grabbed a cloak and his knife before heading out, trusting his Galra blood to help him see in the dark. He padded on near silent feet towards the main citadel, his mother's knife safely in hand. No one noticed the shadows moving in his response to him as ascending the steps of the main tower. Going up and up and up.

 

Shiro was uneasy. He’d been feeling phantom pain as of late. Waves of hurt or fear that disappear as quickly as they come. He’s gotten good at schooling his features but he knows what it means. It pains him to think of his _mate_ in such a state. He swallows his grief if only to remain strong for others. The meeting with Sendak a couple days ago had been a nightmare. He was one of Shiro’s main guards as a Galra prisoner. The commander enjoyed torturing Shiro for fun. It was him who’d suggested stealing Shiro's arm. _What was he doing in Altea_ . He’d made a snide remark in Galran, mouth snarling around the syllables. It was a horrific sounding language. It was a combination of angry birds and the deep hoarse growls of a slumbering bear. _Hello champion, I will have you again. What pretty screams your mate has._ Shiro had been thrown into his memories at the start of the meeting only coming out when Lance and Allura snapped. Sendak was delighted. He was plotting something, but he didn't know what. Shiro wrapped a cloak around him, before slipping out of his rooms.

 

He didn’t expect to run into another cloaked figure, the Altean stared at Shiro eyes wide, marks flashing a bright blue before returning to their main coloring. Lance placed his fingers to his lips and pointed. Sendak was walking towards the stairs. The pair followed the male to the bridge between the towers. They stayed hidden in the shadows, watching as Sendak reached the doorway. He sliced open his palm, dripping blood onto the stone below him, violet blood, they realized with no small amount of horror. The blood so corrupted it was almost black, it reeked of rotting corpses. Shiro fought the urge to gag, Lance shoving his face into his cloak. Sendak spoke in that harsh tongue, a mantra, the shadows rippled around him. The shadows took the shape of Zarkons witch. A figure which the paladins were all too familiar with. The pair watched as the Galrans conversed in their native tongue. Most of it going over their heads. Shiro was able to pick up a few words that had him ready to bolt to the nearest bathroom. They retreated when the shadows thinned into nothing, wishing to make a quick exit before Sendak return. Lance tugged Shiro towards an alcove, there was no way they’d make it through the stairwell without being caught. In the dark, with bated breath, they counted Sendak’s steps until he’d made it back to the, from the sounds of it, first floor. The Paladins stared at one another fear permeating their very beings. Sendak was a spy.

-

Keith hadn’t been told of the fifth floor of the main tower. He’d found a false wall by feeling along the wall until three of the stones gave. The wall opened to reveal a dark hallway. There was a rickety stairwell with cryptic carvings etched into the stone, they glowed a soft red as he passed. A series of lions fighting man, then a rip in the space. Keith gasped, coughing as he inhaled some of the dust and cobwebs that coated every surface. It led to a chamber and in the center was a mirror. The surface was hematite, the dark gray surface shimmered, a smoke like veil curling around the center before exploding, startling Keith. A pair of violet eyes peered back at him. Keith stumbled back looking into the reflection, shaking his head. _No way this wasn’t real. This wasn’t happening._ He found a sheet that had been discarded by the previous victim and threw it over the mirror, heart in his throat. He sped down the stairs, taking care not to leave a trace he’d been here. He slipped through the false wall, taking note of the bricks he’d pressed before racing to the stairwell. He’d made it to the third floor before his blood ran cold. He’d felt blasts of panic and fear, then unfathomable anger on his way to the mirror, but those feelings weren’t responsible for his fear.

 

Keith stood, rooted to the spot as a pair of glowing yellow eyes stared at him from behind a mask. The glow permeated the mask, and he could feel the creatures attention on him. He forced himself to move. The creature acted faster, tendrils of black magic snapping for him. One connected with his foot, startling a scream from him. Fast, he had to end this quickly. The druid smiled, all sharp teeth, fingers cracking as they readied for another attack. Keith grit his teeth, he’d have to, there was no other way. There were druids in Altea, they weren’t supposed to be here. Bile climbed in his throat as he realized they’d been planted here to tear Altea apart from the inside while the Princess was away. Someone was letting them in. Keith had dodged the last two bolts, but the third, hit the center of his back. He dropped hard, hissing in a breath, trying to rise. The druid approached, grabbing him by the hair to snarl in his face, with their twisted take on the Galra tongue. “ **Filthy half-breed, the prince would die to get his hands on you**.” His headache, the proximity to the corrupted creature, blood dripping from his body, the pressure building in his mind as the creature pushed. He flipped his knife in his hands, reading for attack, he only had one shot at this.

  
“ **What would a Prince want with me.** ” he snarled, syllables tying his tongue in knots. It’s been ages since he spoke in Galran.

 

 **“Ohhh you have such a pretty voice,”** the creature angled his head, air freezing in his chest.

 

 **“It’s a shame your so meddlesome.”** Keith choked out a laugh, violet blood bubbling past his lips. _Him_ meddlesome, says the _Druid_ infiltrating the _Altean_ court. He threw his body to the side, twisting just so, the knife sunk home splashing him with a wave of gore, reeking of rotted corpses. He gagged before emptying the contents of his stomach. Keith left the galra there, stumbling to his feet and the rest of the way to the Paladin’s quarters. He need the druid to stay there, he needed the others to see.

 

After what felt like an eternity later, Keith weakly pushed the door to Shiro’s room open. He heard more than saw the sharp gasps before darkness took over and he hit the floor.

  



	6. Light of my life.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro's past. Keith learns a few things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I didn't forget about this. Life has literally kicked my butt as of late. Who would have though you can go 19 years without anyone diagnosing learning disabilities. But I digress. I had a lot of background work I was doing for this, and let me tell you I taught myself a language for this fic. But I hope to update this on a more regular schedule. 
> 
> This is the point in the fic where going to read "Light of My Life" would make the most sense. It's a more detailed retelling of Adam and Shiro's story still in progress though the next chapter should be coming out soon. Theres also going to be key information at the end of the last chapter of it so get ready.

Shiro stumbled to grab Keith. The boy crashed to the floor with a wet thud. There was blood. So much blood. A pool of violet trickled from Keith's temple. But the worst of it came from the blood dripping from his ears, nose, mouth- Shiro turned before gagging. Keith’s eyes. His eyes were bleeding. Shiro felt his stomach churn, felt the burn of it crawl up his throat as he emptied his stomach on the floor.

 

A high pitched whine came from behind him, Lance stumbled to join him, his own nose and ears leaking red blood, bathing the room in a thick metallic tang. He hastily wiped it a away before dropping to the floor, the impact ricocheting through his bones. He reached out with shaking hands to inspect Keith. The places that had been oozing violet were turning clearer, almost like water. When Lance mentioned it to Shiro the older froze. Eyes wide with panic. Keith wasn’t breathing. When they don't get enough oxygen blue and violet blood runs clear. That had Lance fumbling into action taking Keith's cloak and wiping at the metallic wetness before he sealed his mouth over his. Lance pinched Keith's nose as he breathed into the other’s mouth, watching his chest rise with the action. He repeated the action, then paused counting, inspecting his body for other wounds. He had a weak pulse and his heart was beating, he just wasn’t breathing. He continued the cycle, watching with sick fascination as the blood turned violet again. When his chest rose and fell on its own again, they moved him to tend to his injuries. Shiro had gone to clean and bandage Keith’s wounds while Lance tended to the mess the blood and vomit that had made. It didn’t take Shiro long before he was setting his brother down on one of the chairs. His hair fanning out in a mock halo, eerily calm despite the grotesque nature of his injuries. The pair sat and waited, neither speaking. Not until Keith was back.

 

Keith came too resting on his back against one of the chairs in the sitting room. Shiro kneeling in front of him speaking in Kem, Lance pacing behind him, running his hands through his hair, muttering frantically in Altean. Keith’s eyes widened before he doubled over coughing, blood still dribbling from his mouth. He pushed Shiro back gasping out,

  
“ **Druid. There's druids in the castle. I couldn't sleep. Went walking found it on the third floor of central tower. It attacked. There's more of them hiding here.** ” Lance paused but stiffened at the universal word for druid. He swore something vicious from where he had continued wearing down the tread in the rug.

 

“I knew it. It’s probably Sendak!” Shiro swore. Sendak would be the piece that ties everything together. He gets orders from Haggar and then disperses them throughout the lines. Just how deep did this run? How much of Altea was under Galra control. No wonder he was trying to push the Paladins on the road as soon as possible. He wanted the Royals out of the way. The trio stayed awake until the wee hours of the morning, plotting. Lance would go into the restricted sections to learn about blood magic, the type that Haggar and her druids specialized in. Keith would tail Sendak as stealth was his faction’s strong suit, and Shiro would inform the others, and delegate further roles. The more eyes watching the better.

 

The next morning, when everyone had departed for their assigned tasks, they knew to keep an eye out for any lick of the Galra empire. Lance as promised had gone and taken books on blood magic, opting to read them in his chambers as opposed to the open library, for fear of being exposed. He’d rather not alter the spies in the castle that they’re on to them. Keith was tailing the council members, specifically Sendak, sticking to the shadows. Keith’s faction in the Balde had been more for impulsive and action. They were trained in stealth for undercover missions, something he’d be able to put to use in Altea’s capital. Pidge and Hunk delve further into Alfor’s notes, looking into alchemy as well as his cybernetic advances. Looking for mention of a means of teleporting without drawing attention, that type of magic is supposed to be extremely taxing and involved because it involves bending space and time. Something very few magical beings can do.

 

Shiro had chosen to take some time to himself. He needed to clear his head, the memories of what Sendak and crew had done to him rearing their ugly head, his mind still reeling from having to live under the same roof as his captor again. He returned to the library looking into the houses of Altea, specifically ones that had potentially relocated, eve partially,  during the early days of the war between the Galra and Altea. He’d looked into Adam’s family in one of the records. Checking the bloodline for any hint of affinities and prowess. What he did find had his heart stopping. _Wranvyre’s are known throughout Altea or their psychic prowess. In the History of Altea they-_ **Adam had known**. He had known all of this would happen. Had known it the whole time, and Shiro wasn’t sure if that was better or worse.

 

Instead of being productive, as he’d prayed to the gods the others were, he went to his room to process the new found information. Several lamps and textiles paid the price. His room was trashed, tears streaked his face, breath constricting in his throat. His mate knew. His mate tried to protect him. Had been trying to make the separation easier. He felt memories pulling at him. All these little instances where it was now so blatantly clear that Adam knew. The nightmares. The night before the fight. The weapons he’d shoved into their hands the morning of the attack. Shiro fought to keep his breakfast down. His _mate_ . Shiro sat in the center of the chaos that has befallen his room, head tipped back, tears stinging as they flowed, pale blue blood dripping from the scrapes on his hands and face. **_To the moon and back_ ** he whispered.

 

The others found him some hours later, collapsed in the debris. Keith kicked the others out, face blank but eyes of molten ore. Pidge gasped hands covering their mouth, they probably realized too. Saw the rings hanging from Shiro's neck, knew who they belonged to, likely shocked to have seen the fact they remained after Shiro’s time with the Galra.

 

Keith carefully approached, not wanting to startle him. Shiro’s fae sense had told him that the others had been heading his way. He could smell them, he could hear them from the floor below. He didn’t care right now. He couldn’t bring himself to care at all. He knew he was a mess and likely less human like than they’d ever seen, he was bordering on feral, his heart ablaze, discentigrating under the pain of loss and sorrow. Keith sat next him, and Shiro’s nostrils flared. _Keith. Safe. Home._ In much the same way Shiro used to comfort Keith, he maneuvered the two of them so his brother was resting against him, his head tucked under his chin, rubbing soothing circles in his back.

 

Keith’s heart broke for his brother. He’d seen first hand how stupidly in love the pair were. Saw how much Adam meant to him, how he’d become a part of the family in the few week’s they’d known him. Saw the fear in Adam’s eyes at the prospect of what would happen to Shiro and them if they stayed on the mission. Keith thought back to one of his first meetings with Adam. His enhanced senses smelling the mingling of their scents, the prelude to a bond locking in place. He’s heard rumors that bonds take differently based on the pair but it would seem that Adam knew much earlier than Shiro.

 

He began to hum as he rocked Shiro gently, fingers massaging his broad back and scalp, a soft tune that Ulaz would sing from the _Kraeheover_ Region. It was a song they’d come to associate with safety. While Ulaz’s cooking skills left much to be desired he had a wonderful singing voice despite being raised near the Ashland’s where the most guttural of Kem dialects originates from. Keith continued humming, he could faintly hear the group in the hall working to comfort Pidge, as they too broke down. Shiro squirmed in his grasp, and Keith loosened his hold on him. Watching in fascination as his brother’s eyes turned animal bright, glowing yellow, as they narrowed into something entirely unhuman before flickering back to the warm brown he’d grown accustomed to.

 

“ **He was-no,** **_is_ ** **, my mate.** ” Shiro said, voice rough like broken glass. Keith hums, not having the words to console.

 

“ **We’ll find him Shiro. But if I know anything about Adam it’s that he takes his promises seriously. He promised me back before the- the mission,** ” Keith’s voice broke, **“In exchange for the piercings he would return you to us. To all of us. I made him promise that he’d be back too. He’s a noble male Shiro, I have no doubt that he’ll return and you two will be disgustingly happy. The universe owes it to you.** ”

 

“ **Keith, don’t anger the Gods,** ” Shiro pleaded, the male raised the way he was with the nomadic tribes leaned more on the religious side than Keith.

 

“ **Fine, I swear to Zynas, let my words be heard, that you and your mate deserve a peaceful life together after all this bullshit. I pray to Zilein for Adam’s freedom as he saw to it that our prayers back home were answered for your own return. And I pray to Ralean, to watch over one of her own, to ensure the safety of Adam amidst all this chaos. Let the Gods and Goddesses, New and Old hear my prayers. Let them hear the words of their children residing in the sisterland and know they retain the faith of home. Let them know that their children who rely on them are suffering and pleading for their divine intervention.** ” Keith finished. Shiro began to cry again. Eyes burning with the effort. He really did this. Swore in the most sacred way possible. Keith was never religious. Believed in the Old Gods yes, but never the newer, larger pool of the caravan’s faith. The fact that Keith learned Shiro’s gods-

 

“ **Please don’t cry anymore,** ” Keith pleaded eyes wide and tears in the corners of his eyes. Shrio blinked against the tears watching Keith's face tremble before the younger broke into hiccuping sobs as well. Shiro pulled Keith into a tight hug, faces buried in each others necks, a flurry of Kem muffled by their embrace.

 

“ **Shiro, it doesn’t do to dwell on the past. You need to look forward because it helps no one and nothing to dwell on the past. You can’t torture yourself with the what if’s.** ” Keith said, just as there was shuffling beyond the door. Shiro made a face, definitely along the lines of, _don’t use my own words against me you little shit_ , the life returning to his eyes.

 

When the doors opened again they were led by Coran, who paused to asses the damage. Lance on his heels looked to be trying to warn him and not to disturb the brothers. Keith rubbed his face before looking up at the group, Shiro doing the same.

 

“ **Sikudi nopazmi!** ” Coran hissed, causing the brothers on the floor to burst into a fit of startled laughter. Lance blinked in alarm, and confusion. The rest of the group seemed to do the same. Pidge turned to Hunk for a translation.

 

“ **Sikudi nopazmi** , means seven hells, as far as Altean cursing goes that’s very mild, but-” Hunk was cut off by Pidge screeching then dissolving into a giggling fit with Shiro and Keith who were laughing so hard they were crying again. Keith was reduced to a gasping mess barely able to get air in he was laughing so hard.

 

“Does it mean something else in Kem?” Coran asked puzzled.

 

“No it’s just something,” Keith began, eyes squeezed shut as Shiro swatted at his shoulder.

 

“Just something my mate would always say,” Shiro finished, gaze drifting to the pair of rings that linked innocently against one another from their chain. Pidge let out a soft gasp,

 

“So you _were_ mates,” Pidge sat up, eyes wide, spell broken. “Oh, _Shiro_ .” Their mouth was just starting to form the words _I’m sorry_ , when Shiro continued.

 

“Yeah he _is_ my mate.” watching Pidge’s face closely.

 

“Is” they repeated in disbelief. The room sat in silence for a moment, then two. Finally Pidge screamed.

 

“Oh my Gods he’s alive. Shiro he’s alive! If he’s alive then? Are they?”

 

“I’m not sure but I can feel the bond, it’s still there. Adam that day, he knew. He was an oracle. He knew the outcome, He would have taken precautions to ensure their survival. He did with us before we were captured.” Shiro said softly watching as Pidge’s jaw dropped.

 

“You mean he?”

 

“Yes, he caused the fight before the mission hoping to dissuade me from going. He roped Keith into it, triggered the worst fight of our lives,” He glanced at Keith who shivered at the memory. “He bullied me into training everyone for combat, made sure that everyone could defend themselves so that fateful morning we could survive it. So we could survive what came next. That morning, a wise man told me, ‘If you get worried about what could go wrong, you might miss your chance to do something great.’” Shiro watched as Pidge smiled at the memory, at the quote that the Holt’s grew up knowing.

 

“I’m sorry but I don’t follow,” Hunk started. “You trashed your room why? And you suddenly have a mate? Like..congratulations..but what?” Shiro laughed before apologizing to the Alteans for the state of the room. The group worked to clean the mess while waiting on the Princess before Shiro shared his story. The whole story.

 

When she finally did arrive, eyes tired and posture slumped, slipping even further when she noted the expressions on Coran and Lance’s face, she sighed.

 

“I apologize for being late, the scholars required some assistance decoding some of my father’s notes,” Hunk and Pidge lit up at that, whispering how they were going to steal them for their own research. Allura tried to meet Coran’s gaze, though he purposely looked away.  

 

“I heard there were matters to discuss, some of importance and partially as an explanation as to why a vase dating back to the old God’s was broken,” She asked voice tight. Her mother would have been furious.

 

They all gathered on the bed, a circle of sorts as Shiro steadied himself for what came next. He took a shuddering breath, eyes fluttering as he worked up to it. The problems with these stories wasn’t so much as how to tell as where to begin.

 

“I guess I should start a little before the meeting,” Shrio breathed unsteadily, reveling in the soothing press of Keith against his side. “I won’t bore you with the details of my life before Keith, nor do I expect the same of him, it’s something that should you all be curious of we can go over at another point.”

 

“I’m not sure if you remember the meeting but I was introduced as a commander and from Khenit, that's the eastern region of Kem, Keith is originally from Desher which is the northern region. Out parents are from the south and the west respectively. Much of Kem is deserts, so the non-blade population are mostly nomadic peoples, though some have settled into the multiple oases scattered throughout the regions. My origins come from more nomadic roots, and within the caravan there are certain practices and beliefs, some that have followed me to where I am now.” Shiro got out.

 

“So I guess it's safe to assume that I’m more spiritual than most of you,” He absentmindedly, knocked against the pendant from Lana. Smiling softly at the reflection of the night sky.

 

“Our family is weary of long term missions.” Keith nodded in agreement.

 

“Since our father was sent on a long term mission, deep into Galra territory, I’m not sure if we can give specifics due to other members being stationed there.” Keith stuck his tongue out, Shiro following suit, drawing sharp gasps from their companions. On their tongues were a series of bars, running the full width of their tongues. Though they noted that while Keith only had one line, Shiro had two.

 

“Do, ummm… Do they do that for all missions?” Hunk asked at the same time Allura asked, “What manner of cruel magic is that?”

 

“No they don’t do it for all missions,” Keith sighed, “Only for the long term and dangerous. It prevents us from endangering those still in the empire’s grasp.

 

“It’s not cruel magic princess. When we are initiated-” Keith burst out laughing. The rituals and traditions surrounding new initiates were ridiculous. Shiro shut Keith up with a pointed glare and a hint of a blush. It’s no secret what each factions ritual is. “We are warned and told of the practice when we are initiated should you choose not to go that route there is a faction of the blade for that.”

 

“But why does Shiro have a line more than Keith,” Lance asked curious, not willing to admit that his attention snagged on that damn tongue piercing. Lance regretted asking as soon as the brothers countenance changed. Shiro closed his eyes as Keith closed off, body tensing.

 

“I’m not able to give any details on that, not yet anyway.” Shiro said, patting Keith’s leg reassuringly. The boy sank farther into his brother, looking more like a child.

 

“But I digress, our family is weary of long term missions after our father was mortally wounded in Galra territory and barely able to survive. So that day that the hawk brought the letter was,” Shiro pinched the bridge of his nose.

 

“It was awful, I was terrified, less for myself and more for how the family would handle it.” Pidge made a sound, a soft cooing sound meant to comfort Keith, whose expression had contorted. They shuffled forwards, taking hold of Keiths hand, mumbling softly in Kem, before sitting on Shiro’s other side.

 

“I was worried about what the mission would do to the family who had finally healed,” Shiro sighed. “I was worried about Ulaz and Keith to be honest, though more so Keith.” Which earned a light growl from his left.

 

“Don’t growl at me, I know what happened, they filled in the blanks when I returned, I had every right to be worried, and as your older brother I think I’m entitled to-”

 

“I was so mad. Mad at Kolivan, mad at the people that were going to take you away from the family,” Keith said petulantly.

 

“Oh we know, **a tiny ball of fire, an angry** **_kit_ **.” Shiro purred, laughing when Keith snarled louder.

 

“Keith you're only proving his point.” Pidge said in a singsong. They were met with the Kem equivalent of “shut up.” Pidge laughs before filling in a bit of the story.

 

“My Dad and brother were to be going on that mission. They brought my mother and I because they didn’t know how long the mission prep would take. So we traveled to Kem, the culture was so unlike the Neutral territories. So little clothing. The air was dry, and it was hot enough to fry an egg. It was full of sand, but I’ve never seen such impressive nature and wildlife.”

 

“We ended up meeting with Kolivan, whom you all remember from the meeting. His fur changed color right?” Pidge asked Shiro who laughed.  

 

“It might be a bit lighter now because Antok was able to drag him outside more.”

 

“We had that first meeting and I remember seeing the five of them standing there, so out of place, so overwhelmed.” Shiro said with a soft smile, eyes distant.

 

“You were wearing a skirt,” Pidge teased, to which Shiro lightly smacked their shoulder.

 

“Kem has different traditions and general upkeep. We take pride in displaying our bodies, shaped by training, the gold, jewels, and make up is more homage to our roots to the first kings around the time of the great flood.” Keith said, toying with one of his many piercings. When they first came to Altea only a few were noticeable, mostly his ears and the small glint of the tongue piercing, but now that they were sitting around, Keith had so many piercings. Enough that they were distracting.

 

“I was formally introduced to the Holts, though I knew them from prior missions.” Shiro laughed. “Though Adam,” His voice trailed off, eyes falling closed for a moment. “Adam I had never met, I knew there was something special about him when I met him. He was stunning.” Keith coughed next to him, and Shiro blushed. “He introduced himself as Adam Wranvyre, a scholar at the Citadel.”

 

The name was met with gasps.

 

“Wranvyre, like the Atlean Wranvyres?” Lance asked, eyes wide. He knew them. Had visited them on multiple occasions. Had a mutual friend studying to be an oracle under them.

 

“Yes, but at the time I didn’t know he was Altean.”

 

“The wranvyre’s are gifted oracles. We often turn to them for council, they refuse to get involved in Altean politics, but we often work with them. They are renowned oracles.” Allura said.

 

“Ah,” Pidge interrupted. “In the neutral territories they tended to keep quiet about their gifts, Adam didn’t display them as much as a scholar, and only told very few of his powers. His family stayed closer to the Altean border, though the Citadel is closer to Kem so it’s not as widely known.”

 

“Oh,” the Alteans merely said.

 

“The meeting was brief, more introductions and obligatory topics, before we brought everyone to the mission housing.”

 

“It was so cool guys!!! It was like built into the ground as well as above. Like there were at least three floors.

 

“We ended up having dinner together that night.” Shiro said.

 

“Yeah, we all tried to adopt the Kem culture for the ‘full experience’” Pidge laughed.

 

“Shiro was too polite to tell my dad and brother they put too much khol on,” Pidge laughed recalling the detail, remembering the raccoon eyes they had.

 

“Hey it's an easy mistake to make,” Shiro defended knowing Keith was about to out him. His bullshit radar was tingling.

 

“Oh yeah it is,” Keith said breathlessly, eyes glinting with mischief as he stole a glance at his brother, who’s face paled, “Oh my gods, you should have seen him he kept messing up so it turned into these dark blocks and-” Shiro slapped a hand over Keith's mouth, ignoring the faint sting as Keith bit him.

 

“It was an interesting dinner, we got to know each other, Adam seemed a little aloof, but I guess that traveling as well as having the visions would be tiring,” Shiro reasoned now that he understood that the visions could be taxing.

 

“I crashed the dinner,” Keith admits. Drawing a startled choking sound from the Black and Green Paladins.

 

“You did what now?” Shiro asked, as Pidge looked horrified dredging up the memory, searching for when Keith could have made an entrance. Keith sighed,

 

“I got worried when you were late, so I watched you all from the rooftop. I realized you were safe and I was getting ready to leave when Adam came outside. I think I scared him.” Keith mused.

 

“Hate to break it to ya Keith, but you aren’t exactly scary,” Lance supplied, Keith was equal parts grateful and annoyed.

 

“I smelt his pheromones change they went from happy and at ease to unease, then we made eye contact and he smelled scared and looked terrified. I could hear his heartbeat.” Keith said nonplussed. He turned his attention back to the group when they were silent, nerves on end.

 

“Ummm, was that weird.” Keith asked genuinely confused.

 

“You can smell pheromones?” Lance asked voice flat.

 

“Yes,” He replied slowly, head tilting.

 

“Wait,” Shiro started. “Wait. Now I’m confused.”

 

“How long have you been able to smell pheromones?”

 

“As long as I can remember,” Keith started to get panicky. Oh gods he was weird. He was a freak wasn’t he.

 

“ **Wait you guys can’t?** ” Keith asked voice raising in pitch. “ **Shiro** ?” He squeaked. “ **I thought that was normal. You mean that's not normal? Oh my god I’m a monster, I thought it was a Kem thing.** ”

 

“ **Keith that’s not a Kem thing, I think that's a you thing, You need to calm down, it’s okay. Actually I think it's really cool.** ” Shiro said calmly, watching Keith closely.

 

“Okay,” he breathed unsteadily.

 

“ **I wonder if it’s the combination of blood. Fae are naturally more attuned to their surroundings but pheromones is usually limited only to mates. Galra have enhanced fight or flight. Maybe your blood decided to give you a natural advantage. Maybe it’s why your instincts are so good**.” Shiro reasoned, soothing Keith further. Trying to distract him from the unconscious partial shift he’d done. His nails had shifted back to claws, eyes glowing yellow. His ears remained the humanoid thankfully.

 

“ **Maybe** ,” Keith relaxed. Meeting the bewildered gazes of his companions.

 

“Well, back to the story,” Shiro said, “ we can explore Keith’s uncanny sense of smell later,” he added with a wink which Keith scoffed at.

 

“I guess Shiro headed home after I left the roof tops,” Keith supplied.

 

“Ah yes, I left dinner only to return to Keith mother hen-ing me to death.”

 

“I did not.” Keith sputtered indignantly.

 

“ **Oh so your telling me you cornering me in the main hall was by chance, that you hadn’t been pacing and growling thinking of ways to bite my head off.** ”

 

“ **Asshole**.”

 

“I thought so,”

 

“After that dinner I ended up finding more excuses to get to know Adam.” Shiro laughed eyes distant again.

 

“He had so many stories,” Shiro reminisced. Thoughts drifting to the many conversations and walks they took.

 

“We compared cultures and I learned a lot about both the Neutral territories, the Citadel, and a bit of Altea. His branch of the family relocated after initial attacks on Altea. He did visit though. We also discussed the differences between displaying honor and what not. That's not the word but my brain is still trying to process everything,” Shiro admited.

 

“Displaying honor?” Coran asked, to which Keith took over.

 

“I’ve noticed most, if not all Alteans have some form of tattoos. I think that there's a similar practice in Kem.”

 

“Oh!” Coran laughed, “Yes, we Alteans tell our stories on our bodies. It’s an art, and we are the canvas. We ink our stories in Altean script, though you have a hint of your destiny already on your skin. It changes and grows to be understandable when you reach certain, **checkpoints** , or umm...crucial moments in your life.”

 

“We do something similar in Kem, though our stories are told through piercings.” Keith said eyes glinting.

 

“Did you know Keith is a master piercer back home?” Shiro boasted.

 

“He's a what now?” Hunk and Lance echoed.

 

“I did a whole master apprentice thing with one of the best piercers in Kem. I’m certified and everything.”

 

“So you like tell stories with your piercings?” Allura asked curiously. Thumbing her ears as if she could feel their piercings herself.

 

“Yes, I can tell you most of Shiro’s stories by his piercings,” Keith said, eyes scanning his brother. Laughing when he caught two piercings in particular. One drawing a startled laugh the other a faint snarl.

 

“ **I still can’t believe you stole my fucking orbital ring. Do you know how hard I worked on that?** ” Keith hissed.

 

“ **I do and it’s a lovely addition to** **_my_ ** **ear.** ” Shiro taunted.

 

“It’s a practice I take pride in, and if anyone wanted to try I brought some of my equipment, though I might have to pick up a few things so that it's more customizable.” Pidge grinned ear to ear.

 

“Yes! Please Keith. I think Hunk and I can make a communicator device small enough to fit into an earring. It’ll be like a secret Paladin channel.” Pidge shouted.

 

“That would be most helpful,” Coran added, twirling the ends of his mustache.

 

“Yeah, I’ll work on doing that,” Keith smiled before turning back to Shiro.

 

“The more I got to know Adam the more I knew I didn’t think I could return to life without him. He helped me grow as a person. He helped me to accept my heritage, who I am, the events of my past,” Shiro’s nose wrinkled as if he could still smell the burning incense and the crispness of the burning bo-

 

“I was part of a nomadic tribe who happened to be passing through the Capital one day while I was with Adam. It was then that I started to accept myself, he helped me to overcome one of the darkest traumas of my life." Shiro said, then laughed as he abruptly changed topics. Apparently dancing is done differently between the states.” Shiro laughed. It was met by some confused expressions.

 

“In the nomadic tribes there are often unique dances per group, certain traditions, but much of Kem follows that pattern the same general motions the slow deliberate, I really don’t know how to describe it.”

 

“ **You could demonstrate,** ” Keith offered. Shiro’s face went blue.

 

“ **I couldn’t I don’t know them that well, what if they don’t understand it? Also there's no music, and it looks better when there's more people. Also I don’t know how to explain my Caravan, about the navigation and the star charts and stuff.** ” Shiro babbled.

 

“ **Then make a deal, they show you their regions dancing and you show yours? I can try to imitate the drum beats, and I’m sure the princess has some bells or twinkling sounding something somewhere**.”

 

“Sorry to interrupt but what are you saying?” Allura asked likely recognizing the word for Princess.

 

“They’re debating whether or not Shiro should just demonstrate the dances, but he thinks it’d be better for the full effect if he had the drums and the bells.” Pidge stated, shrinking under the intensity of Shiro’s glare.

 

“Maybe when we leave Altea, though while I’m here I am curious as to what your culture is like.”

 

“That can be arranged,” Coran stated, turning to Lance who blinked in surprise.

 

“Yeah, the Princess isn’t as keen on dancing, but I know some performers worth visiting.” He laughed.

 

“Shiro continue your story,” Hunk said, eyes glimmering.

 

“Ah, ummm… So we had similar hopes for the world. A different outlook than the current one. We wanted to make a difference in the world. He eventually decided to adopt the Kem piercing trend after Keith near bullied him into it.” Keith huffed at his side.

 

“But that was when Adam revealed he was truly Altean. When we saw the chameleon abilities first hand.” Allura nodded, deep in thought.

 

“It is a common Altean trait one that helps us to interact with the many peoples of our lands.”

 

“From there we went to dinner,” Keith said, side eyeing Shiro.  

 

“Yeah it was great! We talked for so long, we got to know more about Shiro and Keith and did you know Keith is a huge fan of cryptids!” Pidge exclaimed. Arms waving around in excitement nearly smashing into Shiro’s nose.

 

“Wait,” Hunk said breath drawing in.

 

“Oh my gods,” Lance breathed.

 

“No way.” Hunk whispered in disbelief. At the same time Lance burst into laughter. Which drew started gazes from the remaining party.

 

“Pidge wrote to us, about her trip to Kem about all the things she saw and did. They mentioned Shiro, and Adam, and their family, and then meeting Shiro’s mysterious younger brother, kit, the cryptid hunter with the angry eyebrows.” Hunk mentioned, as Keith self consciously touched his eyebrows.

 

“Oh my gods Pidgey, you nailed the drawing. You got the eyebrows perfect.” Lance wheezed, then stopped so abruptly that it scared the other Alteans.

 

“Wait. kit, as in **_Kit_ **?” Lance asked.

 

“Yes, catch up Lance.”  who let out an ungodly screech.

 

“What the hell Lance!” Pidge yelled hands over their ears.

 

“He’s **_kit_ ** ,” he said in disbelief waving his arms in Keith’s direction, ignoring Keith’s snarl.

 

“Yes, I thought that was established we’ve called him that in front of you before.” Shiro says.

 

“Wow, what a small world,”

 

“Small indeed,” Keith clipped.

 

“I guess from there, we started courting one another, though our feelings became apparent that night at the salt flat.” Shiro smiled then coughed and refused to give any further details, covering Pidge’s and Keith’s mouth to have his dignity remain in tact. Though he did explain the rings when Allura asked.

 

“We were happy but I noticed Adam withdrawing, keeping to himself, looking stressed.” Shiro said sadly.

 

“I think that he had seen the mission at this point because he started trying to cheat the fates. He staged a fight between Keith and I, got our parents involved, and the end result of Keith and I’s fight was awful. I don’t think we were on speaking terms, both of us bruised and bloodied, pissed as all hell. It took Sam, Antok and Kolivan to break us up.”

 

“It was terrifying,” Pidge said softly. The brothers sent her apologetic glances.

 

"We made a pact," Keith said, eyes hardening. 

 

“From there the mission was tense, we said our goodbyes, everyone on edge, everyone worried. And we traveled. The mission was rough. Matt made jokes about sexual tension to lighten the mood. On that final night I think Adam and I were finally on the same page again. He did what he thought would help us survive. But I was far from mad at him. It hurt that he didn’t trust me to explain everything. Though I can see why he didn’t he didn’t want to scare me off. Couldn’t tell the future so much as to not anger the fates. We realized we were being followed. I don’t think anyone slept that night we realized they were enjoying toying with us. But I’ll never forget that night. Nor the morning that followed. I’ll never forget how it shattered my already broken heart. How much those words would echo afterwards.” Shiro felt heavy. Felt the weight of the words as they rested between them.

  
“ **WAIT I’M FAE?!** ” Keith screeched in Kem, breaking the tense silence. Missing the worried glances the others cast him as he honed in on Shiro.


	7. Like fire, like water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coming to terms with heritage, discovering powers, the dynamic duo. 
> 
> Also Keith really hates boats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a shorter chapter the next one is too. Not sure how y'all'll feel about it but It felt sort of like writing a crack fic. I swear that Pyria and Haelynn will come back and play a role in the grander scheme of things. This and the next chapter are kind of like an interlude and just meant for setting the stage.

_ “ _ **_WAIT I’M FAE?!_ ** _ ” _

 

“Yes, you are.” Shiro said slowly. He forgot his brother could be a bit slow on the upkeep. 

 

“ **WHAT!? SINCE WHEN? WHY DIDN’T I KNOW? HOW’D YOU KNOW?** ” He bristled in Kem.  

 

“ **Well, I had my suspicions growing up, mostly in regards to you reactions to things. Your instinct was kind of a dead give away. That, and your freaky sense of smell. You smelt that fire two days before it reached the capital** .” Shiro said casting an uneasy glance at their friends, while Keith glowered. 

 

“ **But, Thace and Ulaz told me when I was learning about myself. I’m ¾ fae, ¼ human. And for some reason I bleed blue not purple. You however are half fae, half galra. It’s why you can shift between forms. Why sometimes you look more human and others you resemble the Galra.** ” Shiro said, switching to Ulaz’s archaic form of Kem, to keep the topic private. 

 

“ **But that monster, it’s not-** ” Keith’s voice broke around the rougher syllables of the ancient tongue, keeping pace with his brother unconsciously. 

 

“ **That's not Galra Keith. When you fought with me you tended to lean towards your Galra side. Your… um monster… is neither fae nor galra. I’m not sure what it is, but it’s only appeared what 3 times?** ” Shiro tried. 

 

“But,” Keith tried. But his monster only came out during his most vulnerable states. 

 

“ **You’re not that beast Keith, and you shouldn’t continue to think of yourself that way.** ” He said softly. 

 

“ **But Shiro,”** His eyes started turning glassy. **“It’s not safe to think that. It’s dangerous to ignore it.** ” He said voice trailing off. “ **I don’t want to hurt anyone again.** ” He whispered, eyes haunted. 

 

The brothers distantly heard a “Translation Pidge,” turning their attention back to the others, ignoring the gasps at the changes in form. Shiro’s ears ending in points that lay flatter against his head, teeth shaper, tongue blue, and irises a warm amber, pupils narrow slits. The tongue thing may just be a Shiro thing, most fae have natural coloring. Keith however had the Galra ears, a purplish hue to his skin, claws, pointed teeth, and glowing eyes. 

 

“Holy gods,” Coran breathed looking between the brothers, nothing of the semi-human appearance, their dominant form, had remained. 

 

“Holy gods indeed,” Lance mused, not nearly as horrified as his fellow Alteans. 

 

“How incredibly rude of you to switch to an ancient dialect so I couldn’t understand you,” Pidge leveled, eyes steely in a way they’d never seen before. 

 

“Sorry Pidge,” They said, accents thick and rough. Both males semi-shifting back. Keith’s ears returned to normal but the fangs and claws stayed, eyes dimming. Shiro’s eyes returned to the warm brown, ears flicking a bit as they relaxed, though his canines stayed long and his tongue wasn’t turning back. 

 

Coran cleared his throat from his place in the circle, “I think it would behoove us to touch base with the Altean Wranvyres. They might be able to help us without druid problem.” The last part is more of a grimace. 

 

“Coran, they require you make appointments in advance.” Allura said regretfully. 

 

“Ah, I seem to have miscalculated.”

 

“Wait, we can meet with Shay,” Lance beamed. 

 

“Wait, Shay, shay?” Hunk asked face bright with a blush. 

 

“Yes that Shay, big guy, she’s training under the Wranvyre’s she has the natural affinity too. And if it’s really important I’m sure one of them will meet us about it. You know with balance of the universe hanging in the fray.” 

 

“So where is that?” Shiro asked.

 

“She’s at the Hub which is a decent amount of travel, and,” Lance pauses dramatically smirk blinding. “Another boat ride.” 

 

“Oh, wonderful, you can all go without me” Keith declares purposely ignoring the rising protests. 

His declaration fell on deaf ears, and it was a fight from the second they left the castle. Shiro and Hunk literally dragging a yelling and flailing Keith by the ankles, the entire length of the Bridge to the town. Keith left claw marks in the immaculate stone, not the least bit sorry, yowling profanities. When they made it to the edge of the bridge that connects to town they’d drawn some curious onlookers, so Shiro kept a deathgrip on the back of his neck daring him to continue his stunt. Swallowing his pride he let himself be led to the dock, growing even paler when they reached the docks cheeks glowing a pale purple. 

 

“No.” He said. Lance smirked, crouching down alongside the boat, as Coran helped the princess inside. 

 

“What afraid of a little water?” He teased punctuating the question by splashing water at Keith. With his anger and distaste of the situation manifested, the water hissed to steam as it touched him. Lance’s mouth dropped to a soft “o” of surprise. Before the glint returned. He made to throw Keith in, but Coran tugged him by the collar, giving him a stern look. Huffing Lance took his place, standing at back of the boat for steering. Hunk and Coran pulled the sizzling Keith into the boat, cringing when the bench started to spark. Lance heaved a sigh, splashing water at him again, though this time under the guise of saving the boat’s integrity. 

 

“Come on, Keith, play nice. If you sink the boat with whatever it is your currently doing you’ll be swimming there.” 

 

“ ‘m not doing anything.” Keith sulked, missing the confused glance of the Paladins around them. 

 

“Someone keep an eye on Keith we’re moving out.” Lance said, using the oar to push them from the dock. 

 

Lance led the Paladins through the inner wall. Keith watched with fascinated eyes as the jeweled dome of the capital faded, the wall growing larger and larger. When they passed into the second ring, Keith noticed that there were a series of Bridges on the wall. Arching off in different directions. When asked Coran explained it connected to the capital because some people worked and traded in the city, as well as going to the academies there. There were also more practiced healers in the innermost ring. The bridges criss-crossed over head, Lance leading them along slowly, towards the main bay. They passed through a series of guard points that they hadn’t noticed on the way in before making it to the third and outermost ring. 

 

“Lance, don’t take the euphoria falls, I’m not sure we can trust Keith not to burn the boat.” Hunk murmured, politely hushing Keith's confused “But I’m not doing anything.” Lance hummed, turning to the first bay to the right from the straights, he turned them again following the channel to the end, to a small marina under the third bridge.  

 

Keith was the first one out, not even waiting for the boat to come to a complete stop. He looked murderous. He nearly threw the Alteans over the nearest ledge when he learned that there was a path from the wall that they could have taken instead of the boat cursing enough that even Lance was mildly offended. 

 

Lance took Keith hand and spun him in the direction of the Hub, watching as Hunk’s eyes turned glittery. He stepped far enough away, excitedly gesturing this way and that, pausing when Keith sputtered, the others pausing a few feet behind. 

 

“Pwah- Lan- ce, Stop.” He hissed. The water turning to steam, embers crackling at his fingertips. 

 

“Are you guys seeing this,” Hunk asked bewildered. 

 

“Yes Hunk-” 

 

“Any of the four people currently standing next to me,” 

 

“Yes Hunk.” 

 

“Oh my Gods it all makes sense now,” Hunk continued

 

“We get it Hunk,” Pidge snapped. 

 

“Fire and water,” Allura murmured. Shiro tilted his head before laughing, a deep sound that had him doubled over.

 

“It’s so like them though, spit fire and impulsive, and go with the flow and adaptable.” Shiro said, face scrunching. 

 

“Those weren’t the words I was looking for.”

 

“These are not the words you are looking for,” 

 

“Don’t test me Holt,” Shiro growls. 

 

Coran manages to break the males up, his arms tipped in faint orange disks. Shields they realized, were magic shields. The three stepped back, all pausing to look at themselves before glancing at one another. Lance laughed first. Water splashing down, no longer being manipulated. Keith's embers died out, leaving him perplexed. Coran too was gazing at his arms trying to make out the shields. 

 

“Me next!” Pidge yelled. Hunk and Allura fighting over seconding it.  

 

“I think it might be best if we train when we get back it looks like we might need to learn what powers we now have and how to control them.” Shiro mused, rubbing at his chin. 

 

“Fortune lady first, training later,” Allura barked, ever the princess. She led them the rest of the distance to the hub. 

 

As far as first impressions go the Hub definitely left some memorable ones. It looked like a jewelry box threw up in there. The floors were covered in a variety of ornate rugs some so large they swallowed bits of their neighbors. There were towering stacks of papers and loosely bound pages, bookcases that stretched to the enchanted ceiling, rolling ladders that slid along their lengths. A series of crystals and chains and pendants and overgrown plants spilled from the ominous book cases, some suspended in the air, floating on a phantom wind. Fae light bobbed and danced around them, casting the room in soft orange light, before flickering a multitude of colors at them. A whirlwind of papers across the room drew their attention to the stairs that too were so ornately covered. Vines made up the railings, the steps sweeping and singing as a figure hurried down them. 

 

“Hello, welcome to the Hub. Largest center for magic in the Eastern lands,” The girl said. She was tall, maybe even taller than Shiro. The female’s hair spilled out in a short bob, curling slightly on the ends making it stick out, but drawing attention to her rich skin tone and giant silver hoop earrings. When she glanced at them, her eyes reflecting the warm glow of the fae light. 

 

“My name is Shay, I know why you are here,” She mused, smile fading as she glanced at them. 

 

“Many predators lurk in your castle, Princess,” She turned. “It brings a darkness that the Hub too is suffering from. It’s usually not so dim in here, usually much brighter, the lights changing based on what-” She paused, sheepishly rubbing the back of her neck. 

 

“Sorry,” She started, though stopped when Hunk breathed, “Don’t apologize.” 

 

“Oh, um... you must be Hunk Garrett.”

 

“I, um, yes, th- that's me,” he stuttered face pink. Trying to stop stumbling over himself. They’d met briefly a few times. Mostly just longing gazes from a far though.

 

“Such a kind heart you have, a heart of a mighty lion.” She runs her finger tips over his face, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, earring clinking, her eyes fluttering shut. 

 

“You have much success in your future. Things will crumble, but your hope and perseverance will fill the void. You have a mantle to claim, though are unaware of it. A kind leader you would make but in the footsteps of your father should you follow. I see contentment in your future.” She breathes eyes locking on to his as he stands frozen, blushing from head to toe, she smiles and turns with a wink.

 

She walks over to Pidge next. She brushes their hair from their brows, “You are troubled, by your family and a riddle, by your future. Answer one and they are one in the same. Keep up your work, the fruit will be needed in the near future, more so than you’d ever think. You will find the answers you seek, curious one. Look within yourself and grow.” Shay smiled ruffling Pidge’s hair before turning to the Kem brothers. 

 

She reaches out and touches her forehead to Shiro’s startling him. “I see a storm, an uncontained rage. A drowning sorrow. You will have sacrificed in vain if you do not accept the extent of your abilities. Let go of your fear, your anger, your resentment.  It will save more than you could ever know. There comes a cost to the power, or you are just very unlucky,” Shay laughs nervously, eyes flicking to his blue tongue, barely visible from where his lips had parted in shock. “There is happiness buried beneath all that, a golden thread in the wind blowing to the northwest, follow that thread and you will find your heart.” She blinked out of her daze, smiling softly at him.

 

Shay turns her attention to Keith, eyes softening. “I see such a horrible past, such passionate fear. Your fear is a noble one, but there will come a time to shed your skin and prowl free. You will know when, and I caution you to retain some fear, if left unchecked power can be a dangerous thing. I see a sacrifice,” Shay gulps, “A hard sacrifice but one that will pay off in the end. Your heart is torn. The many threads and hardship it has born cause you distress, but there will come a few who will mend it, who will stay no matter the case.” Shay said eyes misty. She walked to Lance next. 

 

“Shay, the gemstone of my eye.” Shay laughed at his attempt to clear the air, break the tension settling on the team. 

 

“Oh, I see much in your future, a tempest, with roaring waves. With sacrifice there is a new life, one worth coming back to.” Shay says sternly. “There is much unresolved conflict within yourself, share your burden and embrace yourself. When you do you’ll tap your full potential and find your true happiness.” 

 

She turns to the Advisor next, reading his face. “He with the heart of lion, thou hath been blessed with the task of overseeing the future. A heavy burden. You feel guilt and wish to prove yourself. A smart man learns, a wise man grows and inspires others. You shall find the balance and support. A hero's welcome waits for you.” Shay says kindly. 

 

Her eyes finally linger on the princess. She bows before her, taking her hand. “Child of the moonlight. You wish for one but are promised to another. The truth will set you free. Break the chains of your burden and be troubled no more. Pave your own path.” She tells her, eyes full of something Allura couldn’t make out. 

 

She faced them all again, bowing. 

 

“Though the near future may seem grim in time there will be peace.” She told them all before turning on her heel walking from where she’d come from.

 

“Um, I appreciate the fortune telling 2.0 but wasn’t she supposed to help us with our druid problem?” Lance asked, squinting after the girl as she disappeared into the dark overhead.

 

“Fortune telling? 2.0?” Coran asked glancing at the Paladins for clarification. 

 

“We got cryptic messages when we met the Lion goddesses. I’m not sure about everyone else but some of what she said was what the Lions said.” Hunk shivered. 

 

“Uh guys?” Hunk asked, just noticing how withdrawn everyone was. How they were likely mulling over the words, thinking of the possible implications. His thoughts were interrupted by two girls making their way towards them. One was short, resembling the majority of Alteans in coloring, hair flying about in an abundance of curls, faint lavender marks perched high on her cheekbones, eyes determined. The other was pale, hair almost white, with eyes of two tones. One a pale purple the other a pale green a faint scar running from the bridge of her nose to her jaw. 

 

“Hey not my fault you’re my legal guardian.” said the blonde, as she got closer it became apparent she was fae. 

 

“I’m only 6 months older than you,” The Altean hissed. 

 

“Old enough to know better.” 

 

“You know who’s going to jail if you mess up, me. M E.” 

 

“So teach me not to.” 

 

“Oh,” The pair came to a stop in front of the now curious Paladins. The Altean threw her hands in the air, the skirts of her dress rippling in their wake. “I forgot the books after all that. This is why I don’t bring you places.” 

 

“First of all that's rude, second of all thats a lie you love me, third of all-” The Altean slaps a hand over the Fae’s mouth, to which she earns narrowed eyes. 

 

“Pyria, you’ll get lost then you’ll come crying to me when you get stuck with the frogs and snakes.” 

 

“THAT WAS ONE TIME!” She yelled, cringing when the force of it aggravated the hanging chimes. “I’m sorry, sorry,” She amended waving at the floating objects, visibly relaxing when they settled down. The blonde whistled, before turning her attention to the group. 

 

“You came seeking answers, but it appears they intend for you to leave with more questions. Reach for the truths you see and they will meet you halfway.”

 

“Umm, does everyone here speak in riddles?” Hunk asked. 

 

“No, forgive me, it’s habit. Reading the fate’s wills is more of a literal translation, or lack thereof. It makes us sound philosophical because of the sentence order and fragments of time we are blessed with seeing.” She responded. 

 

“Wait, so is there an answer to what we came here for?” Allura asked. The pair bowed in the presence of the princess. 

 

“There is no telling what you may find here,” The blond turns to the Altean, Pyria, “Though, you're looking for the stack of books located on the second level by the crystals good luck,” She said with a double edged smile. 

 

“I’ll have you know if this is anything like the last time-”

 

“It’s not, I’m sorry I’m colorblind I thought it was pink, it was an honest mistake-”

 

“It was blue and white, you colorblind piece of-”

 

“Not in front of the patrons. Go get your book you have injured to heal.” 

 

“One of theses days the dark god will come to claim you, when it happens I’ll tell you I told you so. I’ll laugh as he drags you away,” She grumbled before muttering, “This would be so much easier and less time consuming if you had your full powers.” 

 

“Ha ha, haven’t heard that a thousand times yet.” She deadpanned, turning to face Pyria, “And,  _ excuse me _ , but we both know that is not how that interaction would happen.” The fae stuck her tongue out at the Altean. Her blue tongue. 

 

“You um...work here?” Pidge asked uncertain. 

 

“Not exactly. I’m mostly a resident patient in the inner ring, but often find myself escaping the confines of the rings and medical keeps to visit the hub. My magic feels alive here.” she says softly, adding, “I’m fighting a blood curse after being held prisoner, but I’ll spare you those details.” 

 

“A blood curse?”

 

“Yes,”

 

“You’re are fae?” 

 

“Yes I am fae and my magic lays with the fates as well as with time itself.” She extends her hand a faint glowing ball appears, it’s comprised of millions of tiny threads each pulling in different directions.

 

“I can see all that may happen, as well as being called upon by the fates to be medium should the threads need some… urging.” She sighed and the ball disappeared. 

 

“But back to the blood curse?” the princess urged looking for any connection. 

 

“It is killing me slowly.” She says “It is blocking the final path my magic takes-”

 

“Hey...Lynn…” Pyria says as she runs back down the stairs bag of books near spilling. 

 

“My name, full name, not the greeting part,” She glowers. 

 

“Oh fine,  _ Haelynn _ , you have a healing session shortly, and this place gives me the creeps.” The Paladins glance at one another, before Coran gasps. 

 

“Wait! You’re Pyria, the healer! One of the youngest healers ever to be accepted into the inner ring!” 

 

“Yep,” she laughed, flipping the mass of curls over her shoulder. “The one and only,” to which Haelynn rolled her eyes, her attention once again going to the Paladins. 

 

“The Hub is huge, housing all sorts of magic. You will find what you need. It is drawn to you as you are to it. Just don't feed the bats.” Haelynn said as the two traveled towards the bridges to the Capital. 

 

“Wait there's bats here?” Hunk panicked jumping as he hears the pair’s echoing cackling. 

 

“So I guess we wander until something meets our eye?” Allura asks. 

 

“It’ll be as drawn to you as you are to it,” Pidge echos. 

 

“Meet back here by the ummm… giant pendulum in one varga?” Coran askes squinting at the rather impressive feature they’d somehow missed. The all agreed. 

  
  



	8. Drawn to You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They find things in the Hub, and the story jumps around a bit. The translations are in the end of the chapter notes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys ready for that language I mentioned I learned? cause it looks like i'm gonna be learning or relearning another one. (Mostly to procrastinate finals. I'm looking at you Cognitive Psychology.)

Pidge sighed, fingers tracing along the many spines of the books. Nothing was speaking to them yet. They felt no draw or pull only a growing sense of frustration. Shiro on the other hand had amassed a small army of crystals, each bobbing in the air behind him, like a little line of flickering ducklings. He grew more and more distressed as even more crystals hopped into line. He waved his arms at them, making to shoo them away. The sentient crystals flared indignantly standing their ground, well air. The only indication of the mutual pull was the faint trick of light in his eyes when a new one joined the line.

 

Pigde heaved a heavy side flopping down on the conveniently placed chair. They weren’t sure if anyone else was having any luck, because they certainly weren’t. Resting with their head and knees hooked over the arms of the plush chair, they finally felt it. A nagging sense of urgency to look. To see. Pidge opened their eyes looking to the stack of books in front of them. Eyes narrowing at the title.

 

“Botany for Beginners: an Herbologiest’s dictionary of Flora” Pidge groaned. Why _plants_. They just had to be drawn to plants. They toyed with the idea of leaving the book and pretending they didn’t notice it, but Pidge remembered the cryptic warning from Adam that the more you try to avoid fate the harder it tries to find you. Grabbing the book they set off on their way deeper into the Hub, casting a worried glance in Lance’s direction as he let out a shrill screech followed by a suspicious clang of metal.

 

Lance like to think he wasn’t easy to scare, but he’d been drawn to a book on mythology, it encompassed all the regions of their continent, but one section in particular was drawing his attention. Ghouls. Sure there were some gnarly creatures but ghouls were terrifying. Its was rumored that they’d arisen when a faerie took too much power, and gained an insatiable appetite. Their hunger pushed them to cannibalism and when their own folk were gone, they turned to corpses. The rotting flesh seemed to quell their appetite enough that they’d rarely hunt the living. It was said that they leeched off the quintessence, the very source of energy in their lands, and they sucked all that remained after passing from the corpses, that's how they’d gotten their powers, though, not much is known about the extent of their abilities. They were often tinged blue, touched by death. Their skin pulled taut over their lithe forms, rippling muscles and bone, claws, sharp, pointed teeth made for tearing through the dead. Eyes a soulless single color, a doorway to the realm beyond. Eyes that glowed. Though that too is rumor because most who come into contact with one never live to tell the tale. _Desert grave robbers_. Lance slammed the book shut with a screech, heard metal clattering against metal echo throughout the Hub and a startled yelp that sounded suspiciously like Keith.

 

Keith had been standing in front of a wall of weapons eyes lingering on a unique weapon, one he’s never seen before. It seemed to be a trench knife fused with brass knuckles. He reached towards the weapon, pulling one down and slipping it onto his fingers. The knuckle portion was reinforced, but extending outward was a serrated edge that smoothed into a blade going a few inches past the edge of his hand. Smiling the boy reached out towards the other one when a high pitched scream echoed throughout the Hub. He startled, hand knocking into the other weapons on display cringing at the clang, letting out a sound of his own. The Princess happened to be passing by tilting her head at him, her halo-thing once again floating above her hair like that day at the meeting.

 

Under her arm she had the start of a grimoire bound in rich leather with tiny pink embellishments. And in her hand a small compact mirror, the top cover of blue goldstone, diamonds reflecting the moon and starts, in a faint “X”. The princess squinted hard at the compact tilting it this way and that. The fae lights glinting off the surface of the stones, showing the tiny rose gold details of the underside. It had a cryptic message on the underside one she was getting sick of. “ _Star crossed, you will find what you need, though it may not necessarily be what you want._ ”

 

She growled what did that even mean? Could the messages just stop showing up, or even explain itself? She doesn’t even know what it is she wants, aside from maybe a break. Sighing she opened the compact, jumping when the reflection she saw wasn’t of herself. Instead she saw a flash of pale skin, blonde hair, violet eyes, and teal altean marks. She saw the eyes widen before the compact snapped shut.

 

Hunk had been wandering around the Hub, nothing was really standing out. He had walked past the Princess who was staring intently into an ornate compact before he felt the tug. Following the fate’s directions he ended up in front of a large tree. Something that he feels like they should have noticed when they walked in, but the entire Hub was an assault to the senses, overwhelming in every sense of the word. Starting at the bottom close to the roots was a carving of the old gods. From there the trunk split into four stalks. On the left was Kem, the stories of their gods and their kings, of the wars and the rise of Marmora the warrior princess that reformed the country. Next to Kem in the middle on the left, was a branch that looked almost scorched. It depicted the History of the territory known as Daibazal before the Galra reign, now it’s just called the Empire. The branch next to that depicted the history of the Neutral Territories something he’s known for ages. He felt the tug stronger this time. He laid his palm flat to the trunk watching in fascination as the words glowed yellow. He flinched when the upper branches twisted and sang, one leaning down to caress his cheek, before laying a journal at his feet. Squinting at the title Hunk gulped, mouth feeling dry. “The last King, an end to an era of Tyranny”

 

Coran walked to the tree of fate, eyes glazed as he pressed his hand to the Altean branch. The tree shuddered and the upper branches bent to place a collection of titles at his feet. He felt the tears well in his eyes as he recognized the handwriting, the final days of the last paladins. Snapping out of his stupor, he glanced to his left, jumping a mile high when he met Hunk’s confused gaze.

 

“Hunk my boy, how are you? Have the Fate’s entrusted you with anything?” He asked, noting the book at the boy’s feet.

 

“Uhhhh yeah, yeah they just did. Coran what is this magic?” He asked in awe.

 

“It’s ancient, the tree of the fates sees and records all.” eyes tracing the leaves overhead.

 

“Oh,” Hunk breathed, eyes flying wide.

 

“How much do they record?”

 

“All,” A voice said from behind them. The pair screamed, but if asked no they definitely did not. No such occurrence happened.

 

There Shay stood, arms linked behind her back as she bent to inspect the tree, not a care in the world she just scared the living daylights out of the defenders of the universe.

 

“It is an ancient tree, it’s roots touch the gods themselves. The divine write all that has happened here, and the blooms are what may happen. The petals that fall are the futures that this reality will not experience.” She murmured. The trio gazed in appreciation at the magnificent tree, brows furrowing in concern as Shiro sprinted past, a line twenty something crystals deep floating swiftly behind him.

 

“I SAID STOP!” they flickered in response, pursuing still. He had a sheathed sword across his back, the hilt poking over his shoulder. A series of parchment in his hands, fluttering in the breeze he kicked up in his escape.

 

“Thats one big ass tree,” A voice whistled to their left, ignoring Shiro’s struggles as he tired himself out.

 

“Pidge. Language.” Hunk chided. But they all watched in rapt fascination as the tree seemed to bloom in response to Pidge, as if them standing there gave it a renewed life. The leaves looked to be glowing. A soft green light glimmered overhead as Pidge sighed, trying to ignore the way all the plants in the Hub seemed to preen under their attention.

 

“Oh my gods,” Coran breathed, while Hunk excitedly hopped from foot to foot.

 

“Small plant child!” He cooed, then turned on his heel as Pidge started at him, footfalls echoing. Shay smiled softly pen twirling through her fingers. Pretty swift of her to gift Hunk with personal information and a mode of contact right under their noses.

 

“The fates willed it so,” Shay stated to Coran before turning and disappearing into the masses of bookcases.

 

Somewhere within the enchanted space Lance tried to fight the fates will. He stood in front of a diadem worn by the ancient kings of Altea. One that looked to be of pure gold, with a brilliant triangle of kyanite in its center, like an arrow pointing between his brows when on. It was embellished with larimar and moonstone accents, the effect looking like the receding waves at night, almost ethereal in appearance. He was still struggling to accept his new title, one in name only. Something that had yet to be recognized by the country. He wasn’t even sure if he wanted to be a Prince, he wasn’t sure if he could lead, if he’d be a good leader. So caught up in his inner turmoil he didn’t notice Keith approach him.

 

“Hey, you alright?” Keith asked, concerned. When he got no response, Lance still staring intently at the crown, eyes almost glazed. Keith switched tactics.

 

“ **Tegon naejot, Lance?** ” Startled Lance jumped, whipping his attention to Keith, eyes crystal clear.

 

**“Ao ȳdragon ñuha udrir?”**

 

“ **Kessa** ,”

 

 **“Pār skori? Umbagon gaomas bona nūmāzma ao shifang īlva? Shifang mirre emi vestās?”** Lance asked, voice pitching a bit.

 

 **“Pār pōnta taught ziry naejot īlva lēda īlva gūrēñare. Daor mirre se jēda, Shiro iksis sȳrkta rȳ bona. Kostan pikībagon ziry.”** Keith stuttered through, tongue tripping over the syllables. He paused before adding,

 

**“Kostagon īlon ȳdragon quptenka arlī bisa ōdrikagon ñuha ēngos.”**

 

“Sure,” Lance says amazed, while Keith makes a face twisting and twirling his tongue out like he could ease the strain of the language.

 

“ **Nyke rȳbagon vūjigon mazverdagon ziry sȳrkta** ,” Lance tries with a wink mentally cursing himself. He’d made it so far without a stupid slip up. He was only praying Keith didn’t fully understand it.

 

“What makes it hurt less?” Keith asked, head tilting adorably.

 

“Nothing you need to worry about, **_Kit_ ** ,” Lance sang smile widening as Keith snarled.

 

“Did you find anything?”

 

“I found these weird hand blade things, like punching but with knives, and they’re heat resistant which is cool. Some papers, it’s a handwritten account about…. Ummm…” Keith squinted at the swirling script on the page. “July 28th,” He said, missing Lance’s sharp intake.

 

“Some crystals and stuff, Oh, and I got the stuff for the piercings.” He lifts a medium sized velvet pouch up to Lance’s face.

 

“That's interesting.” he says voice tight, turning an alarming shade of green when the pull starts again.

 

“Did _you_ find anything?”

 

“It found me,” he grit out. Trying to ignore the hard press of the diadem in his palm. The cursed object. The burden he had to bear. The edges of his visions stained black.

 

“ **Paghagon. Paghagon, Lance. Ziry iksos jāre naejot sagon sȳz.** ” Keith says unsteadily trying to calm Lance’s panic.

 

“ **Iksan sylugon** ” Lance wheezed, hand’s clawing at his throat trying to drag more air in. Keith blinked grabbing his hands and threading their fingers together. He began humming something, something soft and soothing, and almost sad. Slowly but surely bringing Lance out of his own head.

 

“I owe you a truth,” Lance started, eyes glassy, breathing still a tad uneven. Keith could smell the worry, could feel his trepidation, it sent an unpleasant feeling up his spine.

 

“Okay,” he said hesitantly lightly squeezing the others hands.

 

“So the other day, when we were in that room, the day with Allura and Lotor,” He cut himself off, the memory still bitter, Keith seemed to realize. He was tuned into Lance’s emotions, was starting to know what made him tick, what calmed him down.

 

“What color do you see right now?” Keith asked trying to pull him from his thoughts again, to pull him from that dark descent.

 

“What?”

 

“What color do you see? You said you see colors when others can’t, and this place is beyond overwhelming, I want to know if your seeing colors that assault your retinas too.” He muttered shyly, like he was crossing a line in the sand.

 

“Oh, ummm.” Lance started. Thinking on it, he closed his eyes briefly, the colors setting in, and yep that was a spectrum. He groaned and Keith released one of his hands to run his fingers through his hair at the nape of his neck. The sensation oddly calming, it felt good. Lance coughed, maybe a little too good.

 

“It's an assault on the eyes, too many colors but mostly oranges and teals. With some golds.” Keith hummed, continuing to massage Lance’s scalp. He felt the boy go lax, the oppressive pressure at the back of his mind had melted into contentment and something Keith couldn’t quite place.

 

“So umm, the truth?” Keith asked, withdrawing, face tinted purple.

 

“Oh, umm that.” Lance sighed. His eyes lingered on the crown before he breathed.

 

“I’mAlfor’sbastard.”

 

“What?”

 

“I’mAlfor’sbastard.” Keith squinted at him, and moved his hands in a, “ _repeat that again, but slower this time_ ”, motion. Lance let out a shaky exhale.

 

“I’m Alfor’s bastard. He sired me, and I don’t know much of anything about it, just that I’m his son.”

 

“Oh,” was all Keith said. And Lance wished he’d say something, anything. Would show some emotion. Lance opened his mouth to rage, but Keith turned curious.

 

“Does Allura know? That makes you her half sibling right? Is there a reason your hair isn’t the traditional white of the capital? Also why is the altean stereotype tan skin and brown and exotic hair? I’ve seen plenty of Alteans that don’t fit that explanation. Also, are you still recognized as an heir? Do you want to rule?” He asked. Lance saw Keith shift, saw his stupid doe eyes go wide before he felt the wetness on his cheeks. His secret the one that only Coran, select few of the council, and the people who were there knew. He felt the panic rising, darkness pressing in again.

 

He felt something wet trace the tracks the tears had left. Felt the hot wetness soothe the sting and ache the tears had left, felt the pressure of his burdens lifting. Then jolted when he realized Keith was licking his face. _What the fuck_.

 

He yelps startling backwards, hand pressed to his cheek while gaping at Keith. His mouth opened and closed as he babbled.

 

“You just- what- you- you did- what the fuck man,” He laughed confused. His emotions were a mess and the assaulting sensations were not helping, the air around Keith shifted to a soft glowing yellow, tinged with the hint of indigo and magenta.

 

“Sorry,” Keith panicked, eyes wide as the fine dinner plates.

 

“It’s - we - It’s a Kem thing.” He blurted. Face glowing violet now. “Parents usually do it to soothe their _kits_ and Ulaz and Thace used to do it to us when we were little and really upset and it always worked and oh my gods that was weird. You think I’m a freak now. Don’t mind me I’m just gonna go pitch myself over the nearest balcony. Yep. I’m doing that.” He babbled, hands running through his hair tugging it from the usual messy bun he’d kept it in. He shifted, jumping up so fast he slipped on a blanket that was perched behind them, he crashed to the floor with a loud metal clang. Lance felt his cheeks puff a bit, trying to hold in the laughs, his eyes watering for a whole new reason.

 

He pulled Keith up, into a tight embrace. whispering in his ear, “Thank you,” before pulling away.

 

“but to answer your questions, no Allura doesn’t know only you, Coran, a few councilmen and the people that were there know. Yes that technically makes her my half sibling which makes my early status of being in the castle that much more cringe worthy,” He added with a grimace. “I don’t know why my hair isn’t white, but it’s probably for the best. The pure white in combination with the bright blue eyes and purple pupils is a unique bloodline trait, one specific to the royal family. It’d be hard to explain. No I don’t know where the stereotype came from but I have a few questions about Kem stereotypes for later if you’d be up for answering those. Technically yes I am a recognizable heir and have as much of a claim to the throne as the princess. Usually the males are more likely to take over the throne. But Allura and I have the same right, her being a girl and me being a bastard. No I don’t think I want to rule.” he manages. Keith blinks owlishly, mouth parted in a soft “o”.

 

“You can hold off on your truths until later though I do expect some juicy gossip.” Lance winks, and Keith rolls his eyes leaning to inspect the blanket and the metal. He notices the pull to the blanket the same time Lance reaches for the metal.

 

“A trident?” Keith asks watching as Lance spins the weapon with alarming accuracy.

 

“Ha,” He huffs, tapping it to the ground. “I guess it makes sense, with the water specialty and all.”

 

“Huh,” Keith turned the fabric in his hands. It’s a soft and warm material. Incredibly finely woven.

 

“A blanket?” Lance asks reaching forward to drag his hands over it, smiling at the softness.

 

“I guess,” Keith shrugs and folds it over his arm.

 

“Wonder how the others are doing,” Lance mumbles, turning to watch from where they were on the fourth floor. Watching with mild amusement as Shiro was panting, hands on his knees and still managing to lecture the line of crystals.

 

There's a faint chime as the timepiece warns them of their impending meet up. Allura was the first to return, She’d been studying her items. A sort of energy whip, a multi part staff, the compact, and the grimoire. Her halo floating regally above her as she turned a crown of thorns over in her hands, cringing when the barbs dug in. Pidge was the next to return, grumbling as they carted the small army of plants, a couple books, some tech based stuff, and a blank map. They also had a pair of tiny twin hatchets in a belt slung on their hips, a grappling hook next to them. Coran had been the next to arrive he’d gathered a fair amount of papers, a bottle of nunville, a suspicious floating cube, and some really cool looking multiparted staff. Keith and lance showed up next. Lance had shoved his items into a bag, taking great care that the diadem was tucked away from prying eyes, the mythology book, a small bound set of notes on bonds, a set of his own crystals, and a book on healing. He had strapped the trident to his back with keith’s help, finding a sort of cross body belt meant for storing it. Keith had his blanket, the velvet pouch of the piercing related items and crystals, a pair of stupid fingerless gloves, and a small leaflet of a personal account of July 28th. Hunk and Shay returned next. Both talking in hushed tones, though it seemed that they had made some progress conversation flowing easily. Like something had snapped into place between them. Hunk loosely held a frying pan in his hand. He too had a bag, peeking out at the top was a book on the history of the neutral territories and a shiny transponder crystal. They were just waiting on Shiro.

 

Said male showed up just as the timepiece stuck the varga. He glowered at the crystals, all of which fell into neat rows behind him. He’d collects a decent stack of papers, some bound, others loose. His sword drawing their attention. They’d noticed the unique shape of it, the balde resembling a jagged bolt of lightning, the center of the blade left a small channel for a current to flow through.  

 

“Can we please leave he begged,” warily eying the crystals still flickering behind him, face glowing blue as the others laughed.

 

“Yeah, yeah laugh it up, now. But in all seriousness can we please leave?” He begged.

  
  
  


The journey back to the inner ring went better than the journey leaving. Keith still advocated for the bridges but Lance pleaded, made these big glassy eyes at him, and Keith was weak, cracking under the gaze, heart somersaulting at the whoops and hollers the Altean released.

 

When Keith had managed to be out of earshot of the Alteans he turned to Hunk whispering to him. “Hey, umm Hunk. Can I ask you something?”

 

“Sure bud,”

 

“What does, **‘Vūjigon’** mean?” he asked innocently, genuinely curious. Hunk sputters face turning pink.

 

“Keith,” he admonished, then sighed when he realized he probably didn’t know what he said. “Where did you hear that?” he asked watching Keith intently.

 

“Lance,”

 

“Lance said that to you.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“And your positive he said **‘Vūjigon’** ,”

  
“Yes,” He said before rushing to add, “Wait is it a bad word, oh gods-”

 

“It’s not a bad word. Just... not a word many associate outside of mated pairs.”

 

“Oh,” Keith said.

 

“It means kiss, or kissing it depends on the context,” Hunk said softly, glancing between his best friend and his new friend.

 

“Oh,” Keith breathed, face dusted violet, twisting to look at Lance who was smiling and chattering in Altean as he lazily steered them back into the inner ring, the dome casting him in a kaleidoscope of colors. Keith knew just two things for certain then, _Lance was beautiful and he was doomed_.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha, If you couldn't tell I'm a huge game of thrones nerd so the Altea Language is essentially High Valyrian. Theres videos on youtube that teach you how to speak it, etc. These are loose translations cause I got lazy.  
> \---  
> Transaltions:  
> Tegon naejot, Lance? - Are you alright Lance
> 
> Ao ȳdragon ñuha udrir? - You speak my language?
> 
> Kessa - yes
> 
> Pār skori? Umbagon gaomas bona nūmāzma ao shifang īlva? Shifang mirre emi vestās? - Since when? Wait does that mean you understand us? Understand all we have said?
> 
> Pār pōnta taught ziry naejot īlva lēda īlva gūrēñare. Daor mirre se jēda, Shiro iksis sȳrkta rȳ bona. Kostan pikībagon ziry. - Since they taught it to us with our training. Not all the time, Shiro is better at that. I can read it.
> 
> Kostagon īlon ȳdragon quptenka arlī bisa ōdrikagon ñuha ēngos. - Can we speak common again this hurt my tongue.
> 
> Nyke rȳbagon vūjigon mazverdagon ziry sȳrkta, - I hear kissing makes it better.* (roughly translated)
> 
> Paghagon. Paghagon, Lance. Ziry iksos jāre naejot sagon sȳz. - Breathe. Breathe, Lance. it's going to be fine
> 
> Iksan sylugon - I'm trying (roughly translated)  
> \---  
> (But the battle for winterfell, oh boy, some one please repair my heart.)


	9. The Power Within

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He shot to his feet, swaying as he heaved. His eyes wide in a panic, magical tempertantum of shifting forms aside. He was terrified.
> 
> The other felt the fear like a stake through the heart. Felt the paralyzing iciness spreading through his body like wildfire. 
> 
> \-- Guess who's back... Happy birthday from me to all of you. The lions are back in this chapter. --

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations at the end of the chapter. 
> 
> As well as more in depth notes. 
> 
> ALSO WHO WATCHED GoT!???

Arriving back in the castle the Alteans were swept up by the councilmen demanding that their needs be seen too. The Paladins watched the trio of Alteans placate their needs, calming the raging men. The councilmen huffed, one turning to glare daggers at the other Paladins before spitting, “ **Dyni** ” at the rest of them, even to Pidge and Hunk. Keith bristled, but made no move to fight, Shiro’s hand squeezed Keith's shoulder to ground himself. Pidge just looked confused, ironically, they knew the least amount of Altean.

 

“ **Skoros gōntan ao brōzagon īlva?** ” Hunk hissed, beating the trio to it. They watched as the other councilmen cringed, Hunks gaze permeating, a lesser man would have crumbled under it. Too bad he got stuck arguing with an arrogant jerk.

 

“ **Nyke brōztagon jeme dyni** ” The man replied, “ **Iksā daor mēre hen īlva, ao dōrī kessa sagon** ”

 

“ **Skori se jēda māzigon iksā jāre naejot vēdros aōla syt saying bisa.  Kesrio syt kesi daor pālegon hen lī isse jorrāelagon, daor matter skorkydoso quba kostā sagon.** ” Hunk seethed, speaking with so much venom the other council members looked ashen.

 

“Lets go guys, leave these, _‘_ **_Dyni’_ ** to fight amongst themselves. Princess, Lance, Coran, we’ll see you all later, we’ll continue our research until then. I think that we finally have enough to make decent progress.” Hunk bit out, grabbing Pidge and stalking off towards their tower, Keith and Shiro trailing behind wide eyed.

  


Hunk no sooner made it to his room before he was hurling his guts up.

 

“Oh my gods that was terrifying.” Hunk moaned.

 

“What did he say to you, I think I’ve only ever seen you go off like that once before. It must have been bad.”

 

“He called us monsters,” Shiro said from his place on the floor.

 

“Really?” Pidge questioned.

 

“Yes,” Keith said softly, Hunk nodded in confirmation.

 

“I always thought that Altea was peaceful, full of nice people all I’ve seen of it so far in regards to politics is absolute bullshit!” Pidge threw their arms up, “I mean seriously no wonder Lance sneaks away as often as he does. I’d want to escape this place as much as possible too.”

 

“Opps,” Pidge breathed as they realized what they’d said. Watching as Keith and Shiro processed the information. Keith just shrugged.

 

“I don’t blame him, besides in Kem when we aren’t on missions we kind of just… roam.”

 

“Really,” Hunk asked.

 

“I’ve never been to Kem, what’s it like?” to which the brothers just laughed. Because how did they even begin to describe it.

 

“It’s hot,” Pidge moaned from the floor, “So hot that even the memory has my skin melting.”

 

“It’s not that bad,” Shiro tried.

 

“Uh huh, says the guy that's lived there his whole life.” They grumbled.

 

“It's really something else,” Keith said breathily, “I don’t think I know enough common tongue to really do it justice. I’m sure that we’ll be able to show it to you when we head to the rifts, I’m sure we could work something out with the caravans so we can venture into the canyon and not just stick to the outer cliffs.”

 

“You might be onto something, at least that way we mostly avoid Bone Ridge.” Shiro mused.

 

“Bone ridge?” Hunk asked words tinged with panic, expression falling as he saw Keith's sly smile widen.

 

“Well you see, the legend goes that deep in the heart of the Kem, in the days before the empire, there was-” Shiro slaps his hand over Keith's mouth.

 

“Nope, none of that. I refuse to subject another innocent soul to your conspiracy theories. Bad enough you already have Pidge for that, we don’t need to increase the count.” The green and red paladins whined.

 

“Well I guess we should figure out a game plan.” Hunk says.

 

“Okay, well I’m sure that they’re going to be crabby when they get back so we should probably do some training to work those emotions off. The princess has a special sparring room we can use, and I’m sure we could try to tap into the gifts our lions gave us because I think they're starting to manifest.”

 

“That sounds like a good idea.” Pidge grins, “In the meantime why don't we do some research or something? I want to work on those communication devices, I’m not sure if either of you are onto anything but it wouldn’t hurt to look.”

 

“I think that's a great idea Pidge, I got a few transponder crystals we can use. Keith when you get a chance can you put the finished ones into earrings.”

 

“Sure, Lance is looking into blood magic, but I haven’t really found any useful information on the lions bonds, and I’m not sure what the past Paladin’s cultures have to do with anything but there was a book Lance grabbed that explained it. I’m sure Coran would know if we asked him that too. I can’t help with Alchemy but the princess would be your best bet. You two have your hands full with Alfor’s research and stuff. Did you find anything on the past powers or why the lions choose the way they do?” Keith asked.

 

“Not really,” Hunk said

 

“Alright then I’ll start there.” Keith nodded to himself.

 

“Shiro can you come here for a tick, I need to borrow your arm,” Pidge said.

 

“My arm?”

 

“Yes these cybernetics are very similar to you arm, I wanted to compare them,” Pidge stated matter of factly. Shiro hugged his arm close to his body.

 

“Looking only, not tinkering or taking it apart,” he leveled.

 

“A little meddling?” They pleaded.

 

“No,” Shiro whined, “Don’t anger the Lions by messing with their gift.” He whisper scolded.

 

“Fine,”

 

* * *

 

When the trio of exhausted Alteans returned to the Paladin’s rooms, they noted the series of wires attached to Shiro's arm as said male slumped in his chair, head tilted back and eyes closed. Mouthing in rapid-fire Kem. The other end of the wires went to an impressive robot, mostly complete, though it seemed to be missing a head. Pidge was scribbling away and rerouting currents.

 

Hunk was tinkering with a series of tech of his own, he had several tiny rectangles in front of him. He seemed to be on the last, flicking it over to Keith to test the quality. Keith looked up from the book he was reading, jewelry supplies tucked neatly in front of him. He flipped the rectangle trough his fingers before hooking it to one of his other piercings speaking in Kem to Hunk, the boy squinted then said two very shaky words back, smile blinding when Keith said it was good.

 

“Umm, I hate to interrupt but what’s going on,” Allura asked cautiously.

 

“Well,” Hunk started holding his hand out for the rectangle Keith was trying to untangle from his mass of piercings crawling up his ear.

 

“We decided to wait on you all before we did the more physical training. Keith and Shiro may be on to something in regards to the bonds between Lions and their paladins.” Shiro groans at the mention of his name, face scrunching.

 

“A little longer you big baby,” Pidge chided, no sympathy for Shiro who had been hooked up to the wires and playing lab rat for the better part of the day.

 

“We think that the Paladins are an extension of the Lion Goddesses. Essentially, they wield us like weapons. Their will are imprinted upon us so we act as their vessels? I’m not sure to what extent but it’s why we are manifesting new abilities. Or at least powers we’d never seen before. It’s an extension of the Lion. I found a bit of link between the powers and the Lions.” Keith says, sending a pitying glance towards Shiro.

 

“A link?”

 

“Yes, it's more power based. I’m not sure what all of you did in meeting your lions, but I’m sure you noticed something about your environment while there. It was a manifestation of their powers or some of them. Theres a series of tiers to the powers. After certain needs are met, the reward is the new power. Accepting your duty as being a paladin seems to be the first step. There are precautions set in place, checks against our powers. The prophecies show us that we will have to do something to get more powerful but whatever we do is going to leave a lasting mark on us. It’ll keep us humble, keep us from going power-crazed.”

  


“In my reading,” the Princess starts, “I read that if there is any hesitation while in the presence rift, any doubt at all, you will fall corrupted.” she winced. Being the white paladin meant a closer connection to the spirits, feeling that more, more of a risk.

 

“Seriously?” Hunk squeaked.

 

“Yes, it would appear so,” Allura said ruefully.

 

“Would certain paladins be more susceptible to the hesitance?” Pidge asked curiously.

 

“I’m not sure, but I believe that White has a stronger connection to the spiritual side of things and as such could potentially be more susceptible.”

“Well, hesitance is based on the Paladin not the lion. From what I’ve read it says that the Paladins are an extension of the lions. Which I believe we said already. But, each lion has their unique set of skills, their own specialty that is vital in defeating the Empire. The lions choose someone strong enough to maintain prolonged contact and mental linkage. They lie beyond the bounds of fate because they are the oldest known goddesses in existence, predating even the old gods. The lions in their own right are manifestations of the primal sources. Water, Earth, Fire, Wind, Nature, Spirituality, and Raw energy. There's supposedly an overlap if we unlock all our powers. The strength of one is nothing compared to the strength of all. The white lion is the original source. All things on this earth are her doing. She is the only one completely out of the bounds of fate. She created the fates to rule over time and space and they’ve become inherently mingled with the land as well as its inhabitants. Black was the next. And as such gifted with more than one discipline in her protection. White ruled with Black at her side and the pair saw the dawning of a new age. Creating things beyond their own images. They’d soon realized that it was too much power to hold between the two of them so they divided it further.in order to bring balance to the world order, they created the other lions. Blue, Green, Red, and Yellow all are in charge of protecting the other primal sources. They realized that by ruling together they could bring balance to the world. They could meld their minds and see eye to eye. And by extension so can their Paladins. Based on the nature and disposition of the lions, White due to her connection to the Spirits, as well as Blue and Black because of the nature of their burdens would be at a potential risk. But honestly anyone of us could be at risk. Is there a way to train against it? To prepare for it?”

 

“Hmmm,” Coran mused. “I read that there was a means of testing your abilities as Paladins in regards to whether or not your ready to face the rift, but I’m not sure if it even exists. I have to recheck the notes. I can do that after training though. I think we should start with some Paladin basics. ”

 

“Well, I think it’s as good a time as any to go train,” Lance said, he was itching for a fight after dealing with the Altean Council.

 

“Wonderful, I know several traditional Paladin training exercises. I’ll go get the equipment,” Coran chattered.

 

“We can train in my personal sparring room.” Allura declared.

 

* * *

 

The Paladins were outfitted in training gear. Once again all black, a forgiving training color the princess replied. The suits were tight to their bodies, like a second skin. They were all one piece, reaching from neck to knees, with faint bioluminescent markings on the chest. Each mark faintly reflecting the color of their lions. They were sleeveless, showing off the definition of the warrior’s muscles. The suits left nothing to the imagination, much to their neutral fairing friends’ horror.

 

“Okay so,” Allura began, pausing when Coran came tumbling through with a series of white headsets.

 

“Before we get physical it might be best to connect to your lions this way. To get a feel for their powers, to let them teach you the basics. No one knows it better than them. They may be able to elaborate on the types of powers you have as well as the tiers of them.”

 

Coran walked around gently placing the sets on the Paladins, urging them to find their center. To find that portion of themselves that will allow them to connect to their lions. Noting their furrowed expression he realized that they may feel multiple tethers.

 

“It will feel different than your mating bonds. The stand of fate you feel that connects you to another though I do encourage you to experiment with that at a later time,” He added with a wink reveling in the rainbow of blushes he pulled from the Paladins. He paused in front of Allura. She always wore the tiara, her mother’s, the halo was a new obstacle. He didn’t know if he should place the headset over it or not. She assured him it could shift if need be, would work around all she had on her head. She’d figured that out their first day back, much to that poor hair clip’s dismay.

 

“So we’ll start with a traditional means of connecting to the Lions. Meditation.” To which there were some groans.

 

“Really?” said Hunk at the same time as Lance’s whining, “I just wanna hit something, please, Coran,”

 

“Yes meditation, and I’ll be here to guide you through it.”

 

“What's the deal with the headsets then?” Pidge questioned fingers dragging along the seamless design

 

“They’re a means to connect all of you together. A mind meld if you will.”

 

“Are you sure the Lions are going to be okay with that,” Hunk fretted. Keith and Shiro groaned, not wanting to subject the rest of the team to their lions.

 

“Find your centers,” Coran began ignoring them. With a heavy sigh them complied.

 

“You need to ground yourselves, you need to visualize. We’ll use the golden thread technique. Visualize a golden thread one that comes down from the sky, and enters through the top of your head. Visualize it weaving throughout you, connecting to all, imagine it reaching out as an extension of yourself to join the earth. Visualize your threads coming together, connecting you as Paladins. Reach out to your lions, the emotions you felt upon meeting them. Connect to the primal sources. Breathe in… hold… breathe out… and connect…” Coran’s voice grew muffled.

 

The room swirled back to that starry plane. The Paladins found themselves sitting in a ring, braced against the reflective surface. The sounds less muffled this time around. Standing slowly. Each of the Paladins stood unsure. Not fully understanding where they were. They could faintly hear Coran’s guided meditation echoing throughout the space. Just as they were opening their mouths the Lions appeared. The majestic beasts prowled ever closer towering over the Paladins. They each recognized their lions, felt that magnetic pull.

 

Shiro warily eyed black. The creature nosed at the side of his face and he gently lifted and arm to pet the muzzle of the mighty lion. Black came to a stop and then circled him once before sitting behind him and shifting to rest her mighty jaw on his head. The white of Shiro’s hair fanning out under her, giving the appearance of a white beard. The lion chuffed the air ruffling Shiro’s hair further, the air around them crackling slightly, shards of electricity painting the space around them.

 

To his right was the Princess, she and the white lion stood regally, side by side. The pair both natural born leaders. Their presences reflected that. The white lions fur and the Princess’ white hair floated behind them, like the laws of gravity did not apply to them. The pair seemed to glow, Allura’s halo floating, mirroring the unique fur of her lion. The halo looking like a mock crown. _A spirit crown_.

 

Continuing right, Lance was laughing, pinned under Blue, the lion playfully batting at him, letting out a bubbly series of chirps. The pair looked like they were underwater, a trick of the limited light had the light breaking and refracting across them, they too did not seem bound by gravity, but the faint undulation reflected in Lance’s hair and Blue’s fur pointed towards being submerged.

 

On Lance’s right was Keith. Keith was fighting to keep his now long hair from being red’s new toy. Though, she seemed to take an interest in the feathers in his hair, nosing at them and chittering when they clinked against one another. Red and Keith seemed to be illuminated in a dim red-ish light, the air in front of them heated to the point you could see it radiating in the air, hear the soft hiss as it met the cooler air in the middle.

 

Next to Keith was Pidge, She was sitting cross legged, running her hands through green’s fur in front of her, the lion purring in contentment. They seemed to be covered by dense trees as the light that illuminated them was patchy and bordering on scarce. The lion stretched its paws out lightly kneading at the ground and purring.

 

Between Pidge and Shiro was Hunk. The yellow lion curled around the male like a shield. They too were in dim lighting but it seemed to glow a faint bluish tinged with yellow. It looked like the glow of a deep cave. Hunk smiled and burrowed back against yellow, sighing at the safety and warmth the lion provided.

 

The white lion, the leader of the lions, roared, drawing everyone's attention. It inclined its head to the other lions who dipped their muzzles down in its presence. The queen and her guard. When it opened its mouth and spoke, the voice was androgynous and echoing across the starry plane.

 

“ _Hello Paladins_ ,” The lion began mouth quirking as she noted the varying expressions painted across the Paladin’s faces.

 

“It seems that you are all willing to accept your role in the times to come. We do regret pushing this on you but you will be saving the world as you know it. I believe that it is time we teach you how to use your affinities. You all have some form of raw magical energy that made you compatible with us, but we have the power to turn the channels on or off. So many of you believed you did not have magic, since we had turned the potential to create with it off since early childhood. The fate of the world is in your hands, and we have know, have seen the path this world has walked and known long before you were even born who the Paladins would be. All reincarnations,” White adds with a smirk.

 

“We can help you wield it, and we can guide you. We are a constant presence, something lingering in the back of your mind. Onward brave Paladins it is time to fulfill your destiny.”

 

With a lash of her mighty tail the starry plane melted into the Lion's own abodes, no more could they see one another, just a vague sense that they were still connected, mind to mind.

* * *

 

 

Allura stood in front of the White lion. The world cast in candy floss colors. Large fluffy clouds floated on a gentle breeze. She gasps taking in the glowing lion. White fur caught in the breeze, the beast tilting its head to the side. Watching inspecting.

 

“My Child, have you any inclination of what your powers are?”

 

“Ummm” Allura’s expression pinched. She had alchemy, but that was something that existed long before the lion entered her life. She’d been prone to headaches since coming back to Altea too much buzzing and thrumming.

 

“Not really,” Allura admitted honestly, eyes widening as the lion roared a laugh.

 

“You already show some of your gifts, you just don’t realize it.”

 

“I do?”

 

“Yes, you my child are a healer,” The lion begins watching with fondness as the Princess smiles wide.

 

“Really?” Allura asked. It had been a crushed dream of hers as a child, she’d been beyond frustrated when the scholars had tested her for the power as a child, hating that should couldn’t heal the way she wished, that she couldn’t help people as her mother before her had.

 

“Yes, but let me finish,” The lion starts. “It is not the most conventional sort of healing. Something more along the lines of spiritual healing. Energy healing. You cannot necessarily heal physical wounds, but rather you have the ability to heal the pathways energies take. You can heal the lands, the people, the beasts. You will understand more in time it's a skill that is hard to practice, but it is known to you. My child come here.”

 

Allura padded over cautiously. Shivering when the lion pressed their foreheads together. It was like the blinding flash of light when they first became Paladins, the heat searing her mind, imprint upon it a valuable skill. She saw hands reaching forwards saw the mental mindset needed to heal. Saw and saw and saw.

 

The light fades and she stumbles backwards. Mind reeling.

  
“I have multiple powers. The healing is the first gift because it takes the longest to master and has the most room to grow. But the power of truth,” She pauses. “I must be honest and in turn my gift is truth. I can tell if someone is lying. And I have the ability to sense emotional mindsets. I can empathize with others. Can feel and understand all emotions. And that I am closely connected to the spirits.” She says unsurely.

 

“Yes, healing is the first gift. It is something that you will need in order to save those closest to you. More specifically healing quintessence. In return I’m sure that there is much you will learn. Among the Paladins each and every person has their own backgrounds and struggles. I implore you to not let your minds eye wander too far. To not push issues they themselves are not yet ready to accept. Truth comes with practice. Being in situations where you must make decisions that can make or break your team. The empathy also comes with practice the more you see and feel, and experience different emotions the more you will come to understand and be a better ruler.” The lion says.

 

“As for the relations with the spirits, it is a way to understand the state of the world and make better decisions. To lead better. But it will help you in your journey. They will alert you of changes in the rift. Help you choose the best path for travel, help you protect everyone and keep them safe.”

 

“Oh,” Allura nods along, brain still sizzling from the sheer amount of information transferred.

 

“Unlike the other Paladins who must work to unlock different abilities through a series trials and challenges of their morals and beliefs, the White Paladin is gifted all of the power up front but it is up to them to grow the ability. To flourish with it.”

 

“I believe in you Princess, and you must believe in yourself. You must be honest with yourself in all aspects of your life. Know who is important and who is using you.” Allura frowns at that.

 

“You will come to rely upon your brother. He needs you more than you know, has been struggling. The pair of you will be necessary in saving the world, if you do not let your anger blind you.”

 

“But I … I don't have a brother,” She tries.

 

“You do but very few know. It is something that must be kept a secret for his safety, and for your own safety. He has no desire to rule, wants nothing to do with politics and is beating himself up over it. Fears of what will change once it is out in the open. Fears of what you will think of him when you learn. I can feel his pain amplified through the threads of the fates.”

 

“You wish for a prince? But who you may find in their stead is what you need.”

 

“What does that mean.” Allura growls. This was supposed to be a magic lesson. She can feel the power flowing through her body, like the very core of it has been etched into her bones. She mulled over the words. While the others must work to earn their powers, she must grow hers. What becomes of her powers is up to her. The keeper of her own fate. The white lion was the being that existed before all else, the almighty. The only being to exist almost completely out of the bounds of the fates. The prince? Which prince. She frowns realizing it likely now refers to Lotor. She wants to believe that her childhood friend, the boy he used to be before the corruption of Daibazaal, was still there. The friend who helped her and her mother mourn her father. The boy who then later helped her mourn her mother.

 

The pair sat in comfortable silence lost in their own heads, processing the information, learning. Waiting.

 

Only once all Paladins understand their roles can they return to the Astral plane.

 

* * *

 

 

“Hello my child,” Blue purred.

 

“Hey pretty lady,” Lance chuckles watching Blue blow a ring of bubbles as she laughed.

 

“Do you have an idea of what your powers are?” She asked, voice chipper. Like she was thrumming with uncontained energy.

 

“Do they relate to water?” he said glancing around the space.

 

“They do. There's a lot you can do with water the extent of your powers will grow beyond that of even the best water master in your land. But it will take time and practice. It will take training. I’m sure you realize that it will take fulfilling your prophecy before I can grant you unlimited energy flow. Until I can unblock all your Chi. For now you can manipulate water and its states. I will appear to you when you have unlocked your other abilities.”

 

“Let me teach you, my child, how to use your gifts.” the Blue lion swam closer tapping their noses together before they were in a land of glittering water. The pools reflecting the moon overhead, each one swirling, eddying into the one below it. Man and lion watched as the water cascaded down a sharp icy ledge. Watched as ice glittered about. Watched as the dew collected on the soft grass. Watched as steam billowed from the vents.

 

The blue lion walked to the edge of the pools, urging Lance to take a closer look to observe the path the water takes. To watch as it pushes and pulls, to feel the tug within himself. He lets himself follow the flow of the water. Becoming fluid and adaptable. He leans back on his heels, eyes glowing with the power coursing freely through his bones.

 

“Let us begin,” The blue lion says, eyes twinkling in the pale moonlight. Watching as Lance conjured a wobbly bubble of water a wide smile stretching from ear to ear.

 

* * *

 

 

“Hello Kit,” Red purred. Reveling in Keith’s lack of regard for maintaining his human facade. The boy had seemingly embraced his mixed heritage. His hair falling to his mid back, the feathers clinking as he paced in front of the mighty lion. His sclarea glowed gold, his irises a pale violet. His canines ended in points, making his slight smile that more dangerous. His ears were slightly more fluffy, though resembled his fae heritage more.

 

“Are you ready?” Red tried to gain his attention, eyes catching on his claws as they snagged in his hair.

 

“I don’t…. Red I’m not sure.” Anxiety setting in. Keith has always been drawn to fire. Captivated by it. Terrified of it.

 

“You can. You have the power to control it. To manipulate it. You, unlike the others, have a different sort of initial block with your power. You fear your very nature. Both in regards to your beast,” Keith growls at her, She merely huffs and continues. “Your beast, as well as your past trauma. Both you and your brother have mixed feelings about fire. Though it seems he is more inclined to ignore his fear, you are paralyzed by it.”

 

“ ‘m not afraid.” Keith mutters arms folded in defense.

 

“You are but that’s alright kit. We all must face our fears. You already know full well of the dangers your power possess’ have seen the effects first hand. Let that ground you, let that fear and rage and agony center you. Let them make way for new emotions. The ones you deny yourself.”

 

Keith’s jaw drops scandalized. “Are you insinuating what I think-”

 

“You know full well of what you are denying yourself. The love, the attachment, the passion, the confidence, the-”

 

“Enough,” Keith roars, face flaming purple. He just got called out by a magic lion.

 

“Prove to me Keith that you are worthy of your power. Prove to me you have the nerve to confront your past.”

 

“How, pray tell, do you suppose I do that?” He hissed, fear bleeding into the edges of his voice. He hates fire. He loves fire, but he hates fire. In all his life he’s been drawn in and all it’s done is hurt him.

 

“You must go retrieve my treasure,” Red hums tilting her nails this way and that, feigning nonchalant-ness.

 

“Where,” Keith grits out. Red merely points a claw at the volcano spewing lava and breathing a thick fire at them.

 

Keith’s gut clenches with dread. But he’ll do it if only so the rest of the Paladins aren’t stuck waiting on him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Pidge looks around the cave as Green rests on her bed of vines. The walls were lined with flora. Plants so exotic that even the far reaches of Kem’s deserts could never hope to compete with. Each one seemed to sing under their attention.

 

“So, I take it you know what your power is?”

 

“I can make plants grow.” Pidge grumbles. Sighing as one of the flowers they’d been looking at wilts with their emotion.

 

“Not just grow,” Green sighs, nosing at the wilted flower bringing it back to life.

 

“You have the ability to manipulate plants yes but it goes deeper than that.” Green pauses until all of Pidge’s attention is on them.

 

“Tell me, what is all matter composed of,”

 

“What?” Pidge sputtered.

 

“What is the fundamental basis of all matter,” Green asks again. Letting out a delighted chirp when Pidge’s eyes grow wide.

 

“So I can…” they trail off.

 

“In regards to organic matter yes. However the line is drawn with plants,” Green muses hoping Pidge is following her line of thought.

 

“It’s something that comes with practice and whatever harm you bring to plants you can heal. You can eventually grow them from next to nothing.”

 

“Really?” Pidge asks. This could be a useful power afterall. It could help in ways they’d never imagined. Pidge smiled hair bouncing in their enthusiasm.

 

“Green, please teach me!”

 

* * *

 

 

Hunk sighed as he looked around the glowing cavern. Yellow sat perched on a raised bed of rocks. Hunk couldn’t imagine that being comfortable but hey, he’s not an ancient godly lion so what does he know.

 

“Ummm,” Hunk begins but yellow just laughs, with a stomp of her paw, the rock shifts into a series of steps growing from the space before the bed.  

 

“Wow. Okay. So that's a thing now, yep.” he rambles as he follows the steps to Yellow’s space. Much to his surprise the bed feels almost spongey.

 

“What is this?” Hunk asked. He’d never heard of a chemical combination that could result in a structure like that.

 

“It’s very advanced and you will learn it in time. But for now we should focus on the basics of your powers,” Yellow smiled.

 

“Wait,” Hunk yelled.

 

“I’ll be able to do stuff like that?” His voice raised in volume, arms flailing around.

 

“Yes, but like I said that sort of manipulation comes in time. You like another can manipulate matter, though they can manipulate organic matter you can manipulate inorganic matter. Mostly in regards to earth and metal. You must first learn to master earth. It requires strength.”

 

“That sounds do able, but just for future reference what’s the difference.”

 

Yellow chuffs, eyes glinting in the soft light, “It requires practice to feel the elements. To be able to pull the different aspects of a structures integrity. Fist master the basics then we can go from there.”

 

Hunk grins, rocking on his feet, loving the subtle bounce to the ground beneath his feet. Like a spring into his training.

 

* * *

 

 

Shiro sighed watching as Black paced the cliff side. He fought every instinct that used to let him flinch at lightning. That wouldn’t hurt nearly as bad as some of the things the witch had done to him. He’d felt the black tendrils of her lightning fry his very core.

 

“My child,” Black started then paused as she regarded the expression on her charge’s face. She made a soft cooing sound and wrapped herself around him. Worked to comfort in the only way she knew how to.

 

Shrio snaps back to the present with a gasp. The flashbacks were always unpleasant. Were something he’d been struggling to hide from the team. He didn’t want to talk about what had been done to him. Didn’t want to relive the experiences. Didn’t want to snap. Didn’t want to be their _Champion_. Didn’t want to be anything. Realistically he knew that they’d all find out eventually. Keith was already mildly aware of his mood. Shiro could feel his brother’s eyes on him whenever his emotions shifted, whenever he started to fall back into one of his dreams. Knowing now that Keith can smell pheromones was both a relief and a curse. It meant Shiro was still doing a decent job of hiding his pain. But now Keith was suspicious because his instincts were telling him something he couldn’t see. Keith always leaned towards trusting his instincts.

 

“Are you-”

 

“Don’t ask me if I’m alright, please” Shiro wasn’t sure if he’d be able to compose himself if that were the case. He didn’t know if he’d be able to pick up the crumbling pieces of that wall.

 

“It’s just that…” Shiro trails off. To do or not to do. Shiro sighed rubbing at the bridge of his nose, flinching as he hit scar tissue.

 

“You don’t have to talk about it. However you should eventually, it’s like the lightning trapped here. It’s bottled up in this realm. Because of that it strikes anything, it’s unpredictability is dangerous.” It’s a liability went unspoken.

 

“You seem to always draw the short end of the stick, my child, but I promise you that as soon as you accept yourself and all of what happened to you, that it will get better. The universe knows you’re strong but it’ll keep throwing things at you until you crumble. It wants you to break or to learn.” To which Shiro leveled the lion with an unimpressed glare.

 

“It’s true. I know you are strong. You are the black paladin. There is much potential in you, but it will take others to help you see it for what it’s worth.” Shiro sighs again looking out on the horizon, watching as the lightning zig zags across the sky as it throws the world into sharp contrast as it recedes with a crack and fizzle, as thunder echos in the distance.

 

“I was the second lion, the second being, made after white herself, and because of that we share a heavy burden. But in return we can wield more power. We have more of a variety. While it may not lay in elemental manipulation at its root forms you have a certain mix of magic that allows you to manipulate all aspects of storm. There are other powers to come later a hint of empathy modeled after white, as well as the mix of power that draws upon the others. You will learn to work with and guide one another in this quest. You may also unlock a few abilities unique to me.”

 

“The price of being the black paladin is a steep one, but there are many who will walk your path with you regardless of the outcome. However, it all depends on the path you walk, and it’s about time you begin deciding.” Black snarked, it was all the warning she gave before flinging Shiro from their perch on the cliff into the labyrinth below.

 

* * *

 

 

The Paladins all returned to their respective minds. Eyes blinking open against the harsh bright light of the training room. They all smiled, giddy and thrumming with power eager to show it off, to manipulate their specialties and to prove that they had what it takes to be a paladin. Or so Coran had hoped. His face fell, concern lining his posture as the Paladins blinked their eyes back to normal no longer the unearthly ancient glow in their place. It did not go as hoped. Allura huffed fidgeting with her halo, letting out a sound of frustration. Pidge flopped backwards scrubbing at their face before curling in on themself, hands flying to cover their ears as they flinched from some unheard sound. Hunk was coughing up some sort of dust. Eyes blinking back tears as he tried to expel whatever he’d inhaled.

 

Shiro sat straight, eyes dazed, and unmoving. Unresponsive in the ways the others seemed to be coming back to themselves. The light returning to his eyes, and when it did he sagged forward, exhaustion plaguing every muscle as his breaths grew shallower and shallower. He blinked again, hand shooting to his side as he let out a pitiful whimper. Pulling his hand away it dripped blue.

 

Lance was still concentrating on something he’d seen. His hands moving in fluid motions before stalling, brows furrowed in concern before whipping his head with alarming speed in Keith’s direction. Said male was gasping through sobs. His eyes red rimmed as he stumbled out clawing at his nose and throat. Voice repeating some broken mantra in Kem. He shot to his feet, swaying as he heaved. His eyes wide in a panic, magical tempertantum of shifting forms aside. He was terrified.

 

Lance felt the fear like a stake through the heart. Felt the paralyzing iciness spreading through his body like wildfire. Managing a staggering step towards Keith before the other male bolted from the room.  

* * *

Translations: 

**Dyni- monster/ beast**

**Skoros gōntan ao brōzagon īlva?- what did you call us**

**Nyke brōztagon jeme dyni- I called you all monsters**

**Iksā daor mēre hen īlva, ao dōrī kessa sagon- You are not one of us, you never will be.**

**Skori se jēda māzigon iksā jāre naejot vēdros aōla syt saying bisa.  Kesrio syt kesi daor pālegon hen lī isse jorrāelagon, daor matter skorkydoso quba kostā sagon. - when the time comes you are going to hate yourself for saying this. Because we will not turn from those in need, no matter how bad you may be.**

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter has been in the works for a while I could just never decide how in detail I wanted to go with the powers. Like I legit edited out the really nitty gritty of them learning. Of Keith having a meltdown in the volcano (but that'll be gone over in more detail). Of Shiro's pathways (which will also be expanded upon later) 
> 
> But yeah so incase anyone was wondering why the updates were infrequent it was finals week then the post finals where I didn't want to see words or technology for a while and I went on a bit of a hiatus.
> 
> Honestly I'm angsting a bit at the moment cause the day before my birthday always does that to me has since i was 15 and I needed an outlet. I've been angrily editing this for the better part of a few hours, cried into some chocolate cake that my allergy ridden butt can't eat and is totally gonna come back to bite me. So happy Birthday to me hopefully I can wake up and be out of this funk in a few hours. Good part about this is it doesn't usually last too long. Long enough to be a nuisance but short enough to manage. This year wasn't nearly as bad as years past though so that's good. 
> 
> Also on an unrelated sidenote I want more tattoos.


	10. Well that Backfired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Pyria arrived, Keith’s head was resting in Lance’s lap, the boy was absentmindedly running his hands through Keith's hair, making sure to keep the soothing water on Keith’s forehead, curling the water a bit so it chilled the back of his neck as well. The raven haired boy had sighed, eyes still unseeing. Pyria huffed, hands on her hips as she regarded the group for the second time today. 
> 
>  
> 
> “I’d say you should invest in a personal healer for the group but it looks like you’ll have one eventually.” She sighed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Once again not sure if anyone reads these. But I'm sorry i haven't been updating... Like at all. I was convinced that I'd have the time and drive to write but I just wasn't feeling it. This chapter was actually part of a monster chapter that I've decided to split because it was overwhelming. Between unpacking from school, having my dog pass of cancer, the other pup is depressed af, the stress of my boss and co's, and the boy that literally will not take "I DONT WANT TO DATE YOU" seroiously, I've been stressed and not in the mood to write.
> 
> -the title of this Chapter will be relevant in like the next chapter update. It has something to do with Lance and Keith. You'll understand it more with the next chapter.

Keith felt his heart in his throat, felt the fire in his veins as he ran. Ran from the Princess’ room. Ran to the only place he could think of where he wouldn't be followed. He couldn’t face them. Not now. Not after that. 

 

His mind stuck on that awful memory, could still feel the embers licking at his skin as he screamed and fought against the hands dragging him from the wreckage. Could hear the chorus of adult voices booming louder than the thump of his heart. His eyes leaking tears, choking on the memory of thick plumes of smoke, the metallic tang coating the air. 

 

Some paladin of fire he’d be. He could barely stomach being around the stuff without launching into a mild panic attack. His whole childhood it had been a raging phantom, a black hole sucking away his happiness.

 

His breath caught, ice in his veins, as he felt like he was covered in a film of their blood. Felt like the fire was still burning, like it was tempting the beast within. It loved his pain, cooed as his anguish tore him to shreds. The creature devouring the festering pieces of his soul. Like the beast’s mangled hands were choking the air from his lungs. 

 

Keith gasped, crumbling to the ground in that unknown stairway. He couldn’t face that mirror, but maybe he could sort through this on his own. Could wallow in his misery in that stairwell. That trip in the volcano had been nothing short of hell. It’d had dragged him through his past. Had melted each wall he’d thrown up. He could either destroy his own walls or perish in the lava nipping at his heels. 

 

His hands shook as he tried to center himself. The new power flowing through his body didn’t help. He felt wild, untamed. He needed someone to temper the storm in his veins. Sucking in a breath he searched for that familiar feeling. He could feel red rumbling in a distant part of his mind but he sought the place that offered those foreign feelings. The ones he’d denied himself. He felt the strength, the cooling presence in the back of his mind. He breathed again blinking past the memories. But his mind’s eye snagged on one memory in particular. One that often dominated his nightmares. 

 

His father held him close, his final embrace. He was only six when he lost his father spent a while on the streets before Shiro reached out to him. He could feel his hands curling in his dad’s vest. The one that denoted his affinity and ability to temper the flames. Keith had always loved his Dad’s work. He’d loved watching the male conjure the elements and save people. Keith remembers the fear and pain as his father pried him from his chest, remembers the guilt in his eyes as he told Keith to stay. Told him that final lie, the one that keith has never forgiven. “I’ll be right back.” 

 

He remembers his fingers digging into the fabric of that hippo, a final gift from his mother, the one he still carries with him on all his journeys, because despite all the horror they'd seen it was one of the only constants. One of the only things that had ever stayed with him, had survived those horrors. 

 

With a shuddering breath his mind plummeted back to that memory. Watching his father’s broad form disappear into those swirling gold flames, could hear the roar of them in the silence of the night. The flames leapt at him, the heat prickling his skin. He’d known, somewhere deep down that no matter what he’d never see his dad again. But he’d never wanted to believe it. When the family came stumbling out he’d lost it. Had lost it when the parents looked guiltily looked back into the crumbling building, pinning him to the spot with pitying gazes. He’d felt the thing for the first time that night. Felt his skin and bones pull and stretch, felt his jaw ache, an insatiable hunger churning in his gut. Felt himself snap, remembers watching through the creatures eyes as he devoured the family. Let them suffer the pain and longing he’d felt. 

 

By the time he’d come back to himself, he’d been covered in their blood. It wasn’t even the fact he’d done that to him that scared him. It was that he’d enjoyed it. He’d enjoyed the pain. He felt sick. He gagged and reached out to red. Mind’s still linked. She’d sent him into that volcano knowing full well that he’d suffer. But she needed him to work through his pain to overcome his fear to learn to love his power. He felt the flames licking at his fingertips and felt the nausea start up again. 

 

He was blindsided by a wave of emotion crashing against his mind. Felt Red cackling as he toppled over, his own flames biting at his skin. Keith roared in pain as he realized he’d just burnt himself. He laid on the ground picking through his emotions until he felt numb, the pain unbearable. He limped back to his room completely ignoring the others as he topled to the bed and drifted off into a fitful sleep. 

 

* * *

**Slight flash back to present:**

 

The others watched with mixed emotions as Keith sprinted from the room. Lance made to sprint after him but Allura’s hand on his shoulder startled him out of it. He felt a sea of agony at the back of his mind. He was starting to think that he knew what that wall of foreign feelings was. Why he felt drawn to Keith but he couldn’t, rather, he wouldn’t act on it until both of them were ready. 

 

“He needs time,” Allura said softly eyes lingering on the door Keith had charred on his way out. 

 

Hunk finally breathing air again, gasped, greedily sucking in breath after breath. “I think we all underestimated this whole power thing.” he wheezed. 

 

“Understatement,” Pidge groaned, hands over their ears, eyes brimming with tears. 

 

Lance turned his attention to Shiro the male gritting through obvious pain. Coran cried out in alarm as they noted that Shiro looked like he’d been mauled. On his side a gaping wound. The edges of the flesh curled and glowing with the aftermath of a quintessence wound. They all shuffled to the med bay of the castle, Hunk and Coran shouldering most of Shiro’s weight. Realistically they shouldn’t have moved him because Shiro was losing blood. It was only by the grace of his fae lineage that the male could be moved and likely wouldn’t need a transfusion. Lance’s shoulders sagged more and more with each step as he received flashes of a memory mixed emotions swirling around his mind. Blue cooed at him sending the breaking of waves on the shore to try and balance it out. 

 

He and Blue sent wave after wave of positive emotion at that space in his mind. The part filled with overwhelming pain. Lance sucked in a breath watching as they laid Shiro on the cot, holding the wave. Still throwing more at it but watching as it grew and grew. He sent the monster of a wave at the wall, choking as white hot pain laced its way up his leg and bit at his hands, and kissed his back, before turning his attention back to the events taking place around him. Pyria the healer they’d met went they went to Hub saw to Shiro, clicking her tongue and setting to work.

 

While Pyria tended to his side the others began sharing their experiences. Allura going first explaining that she’d practiced reading energy flow, focused on feeling quintessence. Among other things. All of which had left her mentally drained. White was a demanding teacher. 

 

Hunk went next, though he noted that Lance was watching the healer with an intensity he’d never seen before. He’d even asked questions while still somehow paying attention to his fellow Paladins. Yellow apparently was a hands on, trial and error teacher. She’d literally made Hunk learn it all on his own. He’d made the mistake of setting large rocks down too hard and they’d been pulverized hence the unnatural amount of dust he’d been hacking up. Pyria had pulled the remaining fragments from his lungs. The male reveling in the free air. Hunk could manipulate inorganic compounds but was at this point limited to just stone. 

 

Pidge had apparently been able to manipulate plants. Could make them grow and accidentally made some wilt because, “Plants are like children, and what works for one doesn’t work for others.” The reason they kept clutching at their ears was because many of the plants in the castle felt neglected and were screaming for attention. A new skill they’d developed in training. Plants can speak. The noise of their complaining was assaulting to the ears. Pidge swore they’d set to work appeasing them because they wouldn’t be able to sleep otherwise. 

 

Lance had gone next explaining he had worked with water. Had worked on redirecting flows, the pushing and pulling of it. Water was adaptable and as such you too had to be willing to change. He’d picked that up fairly quickly but changing its state had been rough. He’d taken a hit of ice that sliced his eyebrow, as well as a burst of steam that felt like it would burn his hand off. He’s said he’d need to practice more but he could do that later.    
  


Shiro had stated that Black had quite literally thrown him off a cliff. Grabbed him by the ankle and flung him into a maze. Apparently there was a right and a wrong way to deal with the maze. It was a test of his morals, with a series of obstacles, one of which involved freaky mutant lizards. The lizards were the ones that gave him that wound, but black did a temporary patch job to go through the basics with him. The test made him choose which side he was on. Made him pick a path. Black revealed later that depending on his choice the future of the would could go one of two ways. This was the more favorable outcome. Sure it would hurt a bit more and be harder but it was worth it. After that Black had started to teach Shiro about storms. Air manipulation and since it seemed to come naturally for him- it was in his fae blood after all- they moved on to lightning which had been a whole other battle, Shiro managed to singe the front floof of his hair when he held the lightning too long. 

 

They moved their meeting elsewhere. Somewhere more private, once Shiro was cleared of the med bay. By some godly grace he was showing no signs that are usually associated with trauma. Allura squinted after the male, something seemed off, though she couldn’t put her finger on it. 

 

They decided on the Paladin’s rooms, this time meeting Pidge’s, an unofficial rotation starting. A plan, they needed a plan, and Coran… Coran, Coran the gorgeous man had a plan. Over the next few days they’d work on their individual powers as well as meditate on them in hopes of establishing a deeper bond with their lion. The paladins needed to prepare. They’d wasted enough time getting on their feet but they had a new set of problems in addition to the Rift. They had to deal with the internal structure of Altea and rooting out the rats. They had their powers as well as the threat of attack by the empire. 

 

Then there was Keith. He’d been gone for hours. No one knew where he went only that in hindsight someone should have gone with him. He’d looked terrified when they’d returned from the astral plane. Red was the representation of fire and as such likely was teaching that to Keith Allura had said. White had told her about all of the lions and their powers. Shiro made to sit up, but the motion pulled at his wound, causing him to grit his teeth and stay still. It was Lance who spoke up. 

 

“What’s wrong,” eyes endless pools full of something Shiro hadn’t seen in a very long time. A lifetime ago when Adam had looked at him the same way. 

 

“If it’s fire we need to find Keith sooner rather than later. I know him and I know that he needs someone. He’s gonna say he needs to do it on his own. But his past…” Shiro paused debating whether or not he should share. 

 

“Does Keith have a past with fire?” Lance asked carefully, that look so much like Adam’s that Shiro’s breath caught. He closed his eyes steadying himself.

 

“He does and it’s not a particularly good one. He will explain when he’s ready but for now-” the sound of the door being shoved open cut Shiro off. Keith limped in, his hair a mess, expression set in something almost unhinged. He just collapsed onto the bed and didn’t move. He smelt like fire. Crisp and burnt. Hunk wretched as he regarded burnt skin lining Keith leg, eyes growing even wider as he saw Keith's hands, and gagging when he caught the hints of burns on Keith’s back. They had blistered and torn, and the male on the bed was gritting his teeth so hard his gums were starting to bleed. The marred skin stretched from ankle to thigh. Coran had already sent for Pryira but Lance yelled it anyway. He’d noted that that space in his mind had grown quiet, tired even. He sat next to Keith noting his eyes were empty, gazing at the wall but seeing nothing. Lance sucked in a breath, not knowing enough about treating trauma or burns and worrying that he’d worsen it if he tried to help. Instead he requested someone bring him some water. It was a small cup placed next to him. Pidge had gone to grab aloe knowing that it helps ease burns. Returning with leaves but hesitating. They too were waiting to make sure they didn’t worsen it. 

 

Lance set his shoulders and took a breath. He raised his hand and urged the water to curl around his hand, he tuned out the gasps and cheers as he focused on condensing the water, focused on chilling it enough to be soothing, but still liquid. His hand hesitated next to Keith. Would that be crossing some sort of barrier? Warring with himself he missed Shiro’s permeating gaze, missed the understanding wash over the male. Shiro laid a hand on his shoulder smiling softly, gently shifting Keith so he was now laying on his front, head turned to the side, nodding his head at Lance to sit at Keith's head. He hesitated, mouth moving but no sound came out. Shiro smiled wider and nodded again. Moving to take Lance’s spot at his side.

  
  


When Pyria arrived, Keith’s head was resting in Lance’s lap, the boy was absentmindedly running his hands through Keith's hair, making sure to keep the soothing water on Keith’s forehead, curling the water a bit so it chilled the back of his neck as well. The raven haired boy had sighed, eyes still unseeing. Pyria huffed, hands on her hips as she regarded the group for the second time today. 

 

“I’d say you should invest in a personal healer for the group but it looks like you’ll have one eventually.” She sighed, glancing at Lance. 

 

“The offer is there, if you want to learn you can come and watch. I can try to teach you what I know,” She said, then shifted her attention from the prince to the green paladin. “I can also teach you about medical uses for plants.” Pidge smiled raising the aloe in thanks. 

 

“This isn’t going to be pretty.” She sighed once again regarding Keith. She held her hand over him the palm glowing a soft gold. 

 

“We need to try to snap him out of his daze because this will be worse if he stays there. Would do more damage than good. It's a trauma induced flashback. He’s reliving an event and the pain will only make it worse. In some cases it can bring people out of the flashback, but with his current condition, seeing as he’s been this injured for a good chunk of time, it's only going to make matters worse.”

 

The group glanced between one another, eyes defaulting to Shiro. He seemed unsure looking between Lance and Keith. 

 

“Together?” he asked. An emotion Lance think he was finally starting to understand swirling in his irises. Lance nodded as they tried to wake Keith up. Lance focuses his emotions, focuses on the state of the other emotions in his mind. Shiro starts speaking in Kem to Keith, a soft tone, urging but not touching Keith. The boy blinked once. Shiro said more, and Keith blinked again before jolting and attempting to sit up before screaming and falling back. Hunk retched again. Keith had burst more of the blisters and torn more skin and that had to hurt like hell. 

 

He laid back tense, teeth gritted. Shiro lightly squeezed Keith’s shoulder, he had gone to grasp his hand before recoiling. Keith cussed in Kem, before squeezing his eyes shut. Lance’s heart ached. Keith in pain was an awful sight. He felt his heart aching, he bit back the urge to snarl as he felt Keith stirr. He redoubled his efforts on soothing Keith. The boy blinked at him gratitude shining in his eyes. 

 

“This is going to hurt. It’s a deep burn, but I think we can heal it without grafting.” Pyria said from the foot of the bed. Keith let out a grunt at that. 

 

“Okay, I’m starting.” the healer reached out then paused. 

 

“Lance, you want your first lesson?” The Altean froze. 

 

“Ummm,”

 

“The best way to learn is to do.” Pyria said. Lance hesitated, 

 

“I don’t want to hurt him.” He finally said, flinching as Keith shifted in his lap, tilting his head back and up a bit to look Lance in the eyes. 

 

“You won’t,” Keith rasped. 

 

“You don’t know that,” 

 

“I do,” 

 

Lance blinked back tears, but turned to Pyria. Who seemed entirely unimpressed. 

 

“So first things first, time is critical. It seems like he’d gotten this long before he showed up here so we have to….” Lance nodded as she continued. Trying to follow along as she got more specific. He flinched every time Keith winced or hissed. They’d healed his leg in tandem. Lance learning how to cool and soothe. Pyria had gone farther in depth managing to jumpstart the cell growth. Minimizing the scarring and damage done. She taught Pidge the proper use of aloe, and how to apply it, and they too winced when Keith reacted to the pain. Together, Lance and Pidge bandaged Keith’s wounds to prevent infection, under the watchful eye of Pyria. She’d inspected their work, offering critiques and a few fixes. 

 

“I’ll have to tend to him a few times a day to change his bandages and do healing sessions. For now though I suggest he retire to his room and rest. That's one of the best ways to heal. The rest of you seem to have had a busy day.” 

 

They nod in thanks, and watch as the tiny Altean healer leaves them. Attention returning to Keith who hasn’t offered much of anything in regards to what he experienced with his lion, his eyes too haunted to risk questioning. Shiro carefully scooped his brother up, the pair sharing a few words in that archaic dialect, Shiro’s face falling as Keith’s voice cracked. Shiro carried the boy to his room, careful not to irritate his wounds further, tone soft and soothing as he mother-hened him half to death, choosing to sit at the foot of his bed. The others split off, though Shiro noticed Lance lingering in the doorway. Felt his unease and despair at seeing Keith the way he was now. How fragile his little brother is. Shiro sighed, ruffling Keith’s hair a bit, allowing him some reprieve as he squaked at his brother.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On a side note. 
> 
> -Please note that if you do have burns, like 2nd or 3rd degree to get medical attention immediately. Don't put ice directly on the burn, or pour ice cold water over it. Cool water will soothe it... and since I'm not a professional take my advice with a grain of salt. I am a certified lifeguard though and let me tell you there've been some nasty things I've seen. 
> 
> -Speaking of lifeguarding. My summer job is actually more taxing than originally anticipated so for all stories it'll be super sporadic posting.


End file.
